Fading Light
by Shandrial
Summary: Traitorousness has come to Rivendell and Elrond lies dying. His time is running out and the twins, Estel, and Legolas must scramble to find an antidote, but things are never as easy as they seem and their search soon becomes a fight for their own survival
1. From Bad to Worse

Elrond is mysteriously stricken ill. The twins and Aragorn with the help of Legolas must first find a cause and then a cure before it is too late to save Elrond. Is it an illness or something more?  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Warnings: None yet.  
  
Author's note: I will use the names of Estel and Aragorn interchangeably. I am sorry if it annoys anyone. In the story Aragorn is young and has only known he is 'Aragorn' for a short while, so to him he is still both. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what everyone thinks about the first chapter. Please let me know!!  
  
*******  
  
Fading Light  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 1: From Bad to Worse  
  
And come he slow or come he fast, it is but Death who comes at last.  
  
-Sir Walter Scott  
  
*******  
  
Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris, was having a bad day.  
  
Bad week actually.  
  
Messengers of all types had been coming in all week; everyone from the rangers to Thranduil had been in need of something. There was also an unusually high influx of travelers through Rivendell this week.  
  
He was also caring for what felt like a small army in the healing wing as The Last Homely Home was quite accident-prone right now. One would think Middle Earth was about to end with all the activity.  
  
Two rangers had been injured while, of all things, leaving Rivendell. Leaving Rivendell! He shook his head. They had managed to run into what were probably the only orcs on this side of the Misty Mountains and the only ones witless enough to venture close to Rivendell.  
  
A young elf, practically dragged in by his parents, had come to him with an arrow wound in the leg. His brother and he were learning how to shoot a bow and how that accident happened he did not even want to know. Experience with his sons had taught him not to ask.  
  
One traveler broke his leg when he tripped and fell off the side of a ledge traveling through the mountains. Lucky for him the drop was only several feet. Elrond wouldn't have been surprised if he had managed to fall off the top of one of the mountains.  
  
Three days ago a poisoned elf in bad shape had arrived from Thranduil's realm. The poison came from an orc blade and the healers in Mirkwood could not figure how to treat it. At least in her favor the poison was lethal, but it was slow working or she was very resistant to it. Which one he would figure out later. He had spent the last three days searching day and night through books and scrolls trying to find the answer to that one. As of this morning she was cured and resting pain free finally.  
  
Work dealing with the regular duties of just keeping Rivendell running was backing up as he was forced to push them aside to deal with other things and the beings in need of care. Glorfindel, who could take some of the pressure off, was with Gandalf right now and not due back for a few days. Elrond wouldn't be surprised if he managed to injure himself as well on the way back or more likely, at least recently anyway, do it in Rivendell. Arwen was in Lothlorien and Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were out abroad and they at least were do back anytime. Rarely did one of their trips go as planned and one or more would probably be in need of care. When they returned they could at least help care for anyone who came in search of healing as Celaviel, Laurelin, and he were straining to tend everyone.  
  
Elrond rubbed at his tired aching eyes as he walked down the hall towards the healing wing with his pale blue robes swishing gently about his feet. His dark hair hung freely and upon it was set a silver circlet. Elrond honestly could not remember the last time he had slept and he had a headache, which had only grown into massive proportions during the morning. The pressure and pain throbbed in rhythm with each other. A wry smile touched Elrond's ageless face as he mused about making it rain to block out the glare of the sun. 'No, that would not be right and you know it,' he chided himself.  
  
He brought his hand up to his head when a more pronounced stab of pain pounded through his head. He briefly wondered what had brought that on, but he did not have time to think about it now. He was still keeping a close watch over the Mirkwood maid just in case any complications arose. He shook his head and walked on.  
  
As Elrond continued walking a sudden feeling of disorientation came over him. It passed as quickly as it came.  
  
Shortly after more stabs of pain shot through his head and he paused to take a deep steadying breath. Maybe he was going to have to push stubbornness aside and take something for the pain after all, but that could wait until after he checked on the girl.  
  
With his first step, though, a longer wave of disorientation hit. This one was severe enough that he had to place a hand on the wall for support and Elrond felt like he was going pass out. It too passed and he straitened himself. He was slightly concerned to notice that his hands would not stop shaking. He contributed the spell to fatigue. He must be wearier than he thought. Maybe when his sons returned, assuming any of them were still able to stand, he would lay down for awhile. He knew the house would only be quiet, not like it was anyway, but it would be much worse when the young prince arrived later today. His headache, if possibly, had intensified and he couldn't keep the strain out of his eyes. He shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples, but it no avail. He better hurry and check on everything in the healing wing before his sons returned.  
  
He rounded a corner to come face to face with one of the servants.  
  
"Master Elrond, your sons have returned."  
  
The servant's words seemed extremely loud and Elrond could swear she was shouting instead of talking.  
  
He hid a grimace as he nodded his head in recognition.  
  
"They are in need of your assistance and are on their way to the hall of healing."  
  
Elrond sighed. Why did this not surprise him?  
  
"Thank you, Elerinna."  
  
She caught the slight strain in his words and looked on with concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you well, my lord?" she asked.  
  
"All is well, thank you," he replied and walked past before she could say anything else.  
  
Elrond really wanted to lie down now, so he hurried past the servant. He entered the room where his sons were and sighed in relief as all three were alive, conscious, and for the most part, standing. It looked like they had avoided serious injury this time and Estel and Elladan were actually laughing. He arched an eyebrow at them on instinct and the small movement sent another shot of pain through his head. A soft groan escaped his lips, but his sons were too occupied with picking on Elrohir to notice.  
  
Elrond walked over to Elrohir who was the only one sitting down. As Elrond looked at Elrohir's leg, Estel and Elladan suppressed their laughter, with great difficulty, down to merely giggling. Elrohir glared fiercely back at the two. Had they not been too intent on bickering the three would have noticed Elrond's drawn look and the absence of any sort of look directed at them  
  
His son sported a nasty looking gash on his leg and it was bleeding rather heavily. Upon further inspection, though, he found it looked far worse than it was, although, it was probably quite painful. Elrond wondered why none of them had treated it yet. The wound looked fairly recent and he wondered if the reason was that it had happened here in Rivendell, which fit in perfectly at the moment. He briefly considered declaring Imladris a hazardous area and telling people they would be safer seeking help elsewhere.  
  
Elrond walked over and to a cabinet and found the poultice to sooth his son's probably aching leg; at least as he tried to focus on it through his own pain, he hoped it was the right one. The rhythmic throbbing was starting to blur his vision and he was finding it difficult to control the shaking of his hands. When he managed to open the container the aroma confirmed that he indeed had the right one. Hearing his two son's snicker he called quietly to Elrohir over his shoulder.  
  
"What happened Elrohir?"  
  
At his question Estel and Elladan burst out into laughter again.  
  
Elrond knew he was ill now. He usually knew better than to actually ever ask.  
  
"It was not my fault!" Elrohir said testily.  
  
Elrond did not pay attention to the rest of Elrohir explanation. He blocked the bickering young ones out and forced himself to take steady breaths. Something was wrong with him. This was definitely more than fatigue. His headache was so severe it made his ears roar and the shaking was getting worse. The disorientation came back in full force and he gripped onto the table to steady the tilting and swaying world. He wanted to, no, he needed to sit down.  
  
Elladan and Estel were facing towards Elrohir and laughing while Elrohir promised to do every evil thing he could to them. Elrond was behind Elrohir and they finally noticed something was wrong when they saw Elrond bring his hand up to his head and grimace in pain as he clutched the table with his other hand. Elladan and Estel stopped laughing immediately and rushed over to their father. Elrohir worriedly saw both of his brother's expressions sober and turned as they rushed by him to take in the same image they had seen. Seeing his father's eyes scrunched in pain Elrohir forgot about his leg and followed his brothers over to their father.  
  
Elladan and Estel both steadied their father as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.  
  
"Ada what is wrong?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond barely heard his son's question and it took a moment for the actual words to sink in. He did feel two supportive holds on him, but he was going to fall down if he did not sit down and right now. With considerable strength of will he tried to convey his need. He forced his voice to work, but with the roaring he couldn't tell if he was shouting or whispering.  
  
"I need to sit down," Elrond said meekly his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
All three exchanged concerned looks. Bypassing the chair Elladan and Estel led Elrond over to the bed instead.  
  
Elrond, leaning heavily on the support of his sons, gratefully sat down. The world was still spinning with his eyes closed and he did not think he could stand to open them and watch objects whirl around. 'What is wrong with me?' he questioned himself. He felt gentle hands lower him down to lie on his back. Lying down helped the disorientation somewhat. It was not quite as overwhelming as it was a moment ago. The pain was now becoming unbearable, though. It felt like his head was going to fall off and right now he would even welcome that. The stabbing pain once again shot through him and, not caring anymore, he groaned in pain.  
  
Elladan noticed his father loose all color as he guided him over to the bed and he feared his father would not make it there. Elrond sat down and Elladan gently lowered him into a laying position. Elrond had not opened his eyes and he still had one hand holding his head.  
  
"Ada what is wrong? What can we do? Can you hear me?" Elladan called.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir quickly searched Elrond over, but could find nothing wrong. All three looked in fear and sympathy as Elrond's body tensed and he groaned weakly. Elladan glanced at his brother and saw Estel's eyes bordering on panic, while Elrohir exchange a very frightened look with him. They could do nothing if they could find nothing wrong.  
  
Elladan tried to get his father to answer him again.  
  
"Ada listen to me," forcing his voice to sound calm and strong, "we can find nothing wrong. What are you feeling? What can we do?"  
  
Suddenly Elrond knew what was happening. Somewhere in the back of his pain clouded mind a memory came to him. But who would do such a thing and why?  
  
His sons.  
  
He wanted to see his sons one more time. With every once of strength he had left Elrond forced his eyes open. The three faces he wanted to see were hovering conveniently over him. Even with his eyes open the room was still dim and getting darker and he could just see all three of them. He could see them all talking to him, but could not hear the words over the noise. Estel's face happened to be hovering a little closer and he dazedly brought one hand up to touch his youngest' face.  
  
Aragorn brought his hand up and placed it over Elrond's trying to hold back his fear.  
  
"Please talk to me ada," Aragorn pleaded.  
  
Elrond feared what was to come, it would not be pleasant, but most of all he felt sympathy for his sons here beside him. His elven sons had already had to endure their mother leaving and Estel had to cope with the death of his father. He worried how they would all cope with another lose. He wanted to tell them he cherished them all and that he would see them again someday, but he could not muster the strength.  
  
This time the stab of pain was not only in Elrond's head, but it wracked his whole body and he unconsciously gripped Aragorn's hand. A bright light flared in his vision briefly and then Elrond knew no more.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn could do nothing but watch in fear as their father's eyes snapped shut and his entire body convulsed as if in extreme pain. Elrond squeezed Aragorn's hand with almost crushing force. He did not mind, though. He only hoped it would provide some comfort to know he was here.  
  
All three watched in horror as the tension suddenly left their fathers muscles and he went completely slack. Aragorn found his father was no longer gripping his hand, instead he was doing all of the clutching. The three stared in stunned silence for a moment at the pale and motionless figure. Each one fearing what they might find if they checked.  
  
*****  
  
In Lothlorien the bright sun filtered down to the figures picnicking on the grass next to the Celebrant. Galadriel and Arwen were talking merrily and Celeborn hide his smile upon seeing his wife chatting like a young elf maid and not the queen of an elven realm.  
  
As the final wave assaulted Elrond, Galadriel felt the disturbance from Lothlorien.* She stopped mid sentence as a shadow passed over her face. Something bad had just happened and she had no doubt to whom.  
  
"Grandmother, are you well?" Arwen's voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
Celeborn noticed the strained look that passed over his wife's features and hurried over.  
  
"Mani naa ta?" he asked. //What is it?//  
  
Galadriel looked gravely at her husband and turned a sorrowful gaze to her granddaughter.  
  
"Something ill has befallen, for I can no longer feel Elrond."  
  
*****  
  
Glorfindel, with quick reflexes, reached out for Gandalf as the Istari's step faltered momentarily.  
  
"Are you alright, mellonamin?" asked the fair-haired elf.  
  
"Oh, dear," Gandalf said simply as he looked to the northeast.  
  
"What is that family getting into now?" he asked grimly.  
  
He turned to look at Glorfindel who was staring at him patiently.  
  
"We must hurry back to Rivendell. There is no time to spare."  
  
Glorfindel simply nodded to Gandalf and followed after him. The elf smiled at his friend. For one who leaned on a staff the wizard was surprising fleet of foot when he chose to be.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan stirred first. Swallowing down his now rising panic he quickly reached out and checked for a pulse. He said silent thanks to the Valar as he found a weak one and looked up to see his two brothers staring at him expectantly.  
  
"He is alive," Elladan rasped out.  
  
Aragorn, refusing to let go of his father's hand, squeezed it even more in relief.  
  
"Anyone care to take a guess as to what exactly just happened?" Elrohir's unsteady voice broke the silence.  
  
"I do not know," Elladan answered, "but whatever it was came on suddenly."  
  
Hoping against hope Elladan tried in vein to rouse his father. Except for the act of breathing Elrond was completely lifeless. On impulse he checked his father's pupils and was disturbed to find them dilated.  
  
"What are we to do?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"What can we do, Estel? We do not even know what is wrong," said Elladan.  
  
"We can get ada out of here," Elrohir chimed in, " and take him to his own chamber."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement for he did not have any better suggestions. Three heads turned to the door as someone entered.  
  
Celaviel entered looking for Elrond. He was supposed to have met her to check on the Mirkwood elf by now. She walked in to see his sons were back and one of them was bleeding. 'That would explain it,' she mused. She smiled and walked towards them.  
  
"Have you seen your..." Celaviel's voice trailed off as she noticed the one she was seeking was lying on the bed the three boys were crowded around.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she to crowd around the bed.  
  
"We do not know," Elrohir answered.  
  
"Suddenly adar was in pain and became weak. He blacked out shortly before you entered," Elladan finished.  
  
"We were just about to take him back to his room," Aragorn chimed in.  
  
Celaviel absorbed the news, with some effort, calmly. She nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"I will gather..."  
  
"No need," Aragorn cut her off as he easily picked the lithe form up in his arms.  
  
Celaviel shrugged. At least this would be quicker. She led the way through the house towards Elrond's room clearing elves out of the way as she went. Elladan right behind her was glad he had never had her ire towards him. Upon seeing the unconscious form of Elrond with all of his sons escorting him, the small group received plenty of wide-eyed stares and even a few gasps. They made it to Elrond's chambers and Celaviel pushed open the door. Aragorn shifted his father's weight slightly before they passed through the door causing his head to shift on the ranger's shoulder. The slight shift brushed against the silver circlet and it fell clattering to the floor with the sound echoing down the still hall. Aragorn entered and laid his father gently down on the bed. Elrohir paused before he entered the room and gingerly picked up the dislodged object.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas and his two companions came down the mountain pass with Rivendell right before them. He smiled wryly as he realized his father would be pleased and quite surprised they had made it all the way to Rivendell without any trouble. He did not know if his father would believe him or not when he told him that not a one of them had to be carried in. Lord Elrond was definitely going to be surprised and Legolas was grateful he was going to be spared one of his many looks. Now if only Aragorn and he had this kind of luck, he mused.  
  
As soon as Legolas came down into the valley he knew something was amiss. The valley did not feel the same. The mirthful and soothing peacefulness that usually hung in the air was, well, the only word he could think of was, dulled. It was still quiet, but it was far too quiet. Rivendell had lost some its agelessness. Fear gripped at Legolas' spurred the horse into a run with his companions close behind as he felt a sense of urgency. As they approached the Last Homely Home no singing, which was always present, floated to Legolas' ears. None of Rivendell inhabitants were outside in the gardens either. The emptiness made him uneasy. He stopped right in front of the porch, ran up the stairs, and pushed open the doors. Usually Estel or one of the twins met him at the door, but there was absolutely no one here. If they had forgotten about his expected arrival then something had to be wrong. His uneasiness only grew.  
  
Legolas sprinted down the empty hallways towards Aragorn's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again calling out his friend's name. Where was that infuriating human?  
  
****  
  
Celaviel insisted on treating Elrohir's leg. Right now Elrohir was so worried he had forgot about it entirely and tried to dismiss it. Celaviel fixed him with a stern look and placed her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"You are bleeding all over the floor, my young lord, so sit."  
  
Her voice held no room for argument. Elrohir reluctantly sat down.  
  
Despite the situation Aragorn smiled to himself. He had used that same tone on Legolas many times to get him to relent to being check over.  
  
"Legolas!" he said out loud as he smacked himself in the head..  
  
His friend was about to arrive.  
  
Elladan looked at him in confusion for a moment and then realization dawned in his eyes.  
  
"I will go see if he is here," Aragorn offered and rose from the bed reluctantly placing his father's hand down.  
  
As Aragorn left the room Elladan took up his position.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn jogged down the empty hall. Word always spread fast around here. He would have bypassed the hall to his room had he not heard someone calling his name. Aragorn poked his around the corner.  
  
"Legolas!" he called as he ran o greet his friend.  
  
Legolas took one look at Aragorn's face and saw the underlying fear.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked clasping Aragorn's arm in greeting.  
  
Aragorn gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"I wish we knew."  
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'You are only confusing him,' Aragorn berated himself.  
  
"Ada is ...sick."  
  
Legolas arched his brow at that. Elves did not get 'sick.'  
  
"He collapsed earlier and will not wake. We have no idea what is wrong," Aragorn stared at the ground and he talked.  
  
It pained him to say the words even as he spoke them. Somehow telling Legolas made it more real.  
  
Legolas was stunned. Of all the beings to be struck down by illness. It was ironic to think that the one known for his healing ability was the one ill. Legolas put his hand supportively on his friend's arm.  
  
"Do not worry, Estel. I am sure everything will be fine."  
  
Aragorn managed a grateful smile before he led Legolas down the hall. They walked to Elrond's door and Legolas pause for a second. He did not feel quite right entering into Elrond's room. He felt like an elfling going into an adult room to be reprimanded. Legolas pushed the foolish thought down and followed Aragorn as he entered.  
  
The first thing Legolas saw when he passed through the door was Elrohir sitting in a chair getting his leg bandaged by Celaviel. He turned his head and was not prepared for what he saw. Elladan was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his father's hand. It was seeing the elf lord lying pallid and motionless that made Aragorn's words sink in. The aura of strength and agelessness that usually surrounded Elrond, the same strength that had comforted him many times in the past, was missing and he looked very vulnerable. It him saddened deeply to see someone whom at times felt almost like a surrogate father look so.  
  
"Legolas," said Elrohir as he stood and clasped his wrists, "I apologize. I forgot you were coming. I am sorry."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," Legolas tried to smile supportively.  
  
Elrohir looked at Legolas in confusion.  
  
"Did you come alone?" he asked.  
  
"I am afraid I left my companions standing back in the hall," Legolas answered somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"My lords?" Celaviel broke in.  
  
"I must go check on the young maiden and see if Laurelin needs help. I will be back up later to see if you need anything and I will see to it that your companions get settled in."  
  
Legolas said his thanks and Celaviel left the room.  
  
"When did this happen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Late this morning," Aragorn answered.  
  
"He is moving." Elladan called quickly from the bed and the three crowded around.  
  
Elrond fitfully turned his head back and forth and he his features took on a strained look.  
  
"Ada? Can you hear me?" Elladan called.  
  
His sons and even Legolas tried talking to Elrond, but he stopped his fitful movements and did not rouse.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas stayed close to Elrond for the remainder of the day. Besides the occasional fitful movements the Lord of Rivendell remained comatose.  
  
*****  
  
One lone elf in Rivendell walked down the empty halls with an extra spring in their step. 'That was too easy,' they thought.  
  
Elrond had not seen that coming.  
  
See what unfounded trust can get a person?  
  
"Where is your gift of foresight now?" the lone elf mused out loud.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
*****  
  
Well, what did you all think? *Looks around nervously* This story will continue if reviews want more. I am fairly good at updating regularly and quickly. ;)  
  
* --- Concerning Galadriel and Gandalf, I am going on the assumption that since they hold the other two elven rings they can feel something wrong. Since Celebrimdor alone forged these rings last I would guess they are somewhat linked to each other. 


	2. Mirrors, Tomes, and Pilgrims

Fading Light  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2: Mirrors, Tomes, and Pilgrims  
  
Take heed: you do not find what you do not seek.  
  
-English Proverb  
  
******  
  
Just before dark Elladan, who had not left his position on the bed, huffed in frustration, stood, and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"It has been all day and ada's condition has not changed. His illness has to be caused by something and I am going to see if I can find out what."  
  
"You are going to ada's study then?" asked Estel.  
  
"Yes, Estel, come get me if anything changes."  
  
"I will come with you," Elrohir said as he stood, "ada's has many books and he is really the only one who know where to find anything it there. We might have more success with the both of us."  
  
Elrohir turned before he walked through the door.  
  
"Estel," he said.  
  
"Don't worry Elrohir, I will let you know of any change."  
  
Elrohir nodded and followed Elrohir out of the room. Aragorn sighed and sat down in his brother's place.  
  
"Ada, I wish you wake up. You are much better at finding causes to strange ailments than we are."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath. He was used to waiting and worrying over his brothers or Legolas, but Elrond had always been there to provide strength. Aragorn knew that nothing ever seemed too bad when his father was there, because in the back of his mind he still held faith that he could find an answer to everything. He knew it was a bit of a childish belief and that even his father had his limits, but it was a faith that had never been proven wrong yet. Aragorn felt like one of the foundations he depended on was crumbling around him. Was every father he had destined to be taken away from him?  
  
Aragorn looked up when he felt a light hand rest on his shoulder. Legolas stood directly behind him and was smiling supportively down at him.  
  
"Do not loose your hope, mellonamin. I am sure Elrond will not succumb to anything without a fight, for he is quite stubborn, as are his children."  
  
"You are right, my friend. I will not give up without a fight either. I will go to the ends of Arda to find a solution if need be. Thank you."  
  
Legolas smiled warmly down at the young ranger.  
  
Both looked down as Elrond entered another of his restless fits. Elrond appeared to be in more distress than previously and his breathing became much more labored and shallower. Not knowing what was going on Estel clasped his father's hand between both of his.  
  
"Fight it ada, I know you can. If you can here me, know that I am here with you and so is Legolas, you are not alone."  
  
Legolas was going to kneel down next to the bed and lend support in the hope that Elrond could still maybe hear them, but a faint and strange sensation made a chill go down his spin. He turned slowly and walked to the balcony door and opened it.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan looked up from the book he was skimming through when he heard his brother suck in his breath sharply. He looked at Elrohir and arched a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Really, Elrohir, this is the second time in one day. Must I watch over you constantly? What could you have cut yourself on now?"  
  
Elrohir gave his brother a rude look.  
  
"I have not cut myself on anything, halfwit. I was merely distracted and bumped my leg on the table and that was not..." Elrohir trailed off as a barely perceptible shiver went down his spin.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he asked Elladan.  
  
Elladan nodded and turned to the door. He went over and opened it with Elrohir right behind him.  
  
The wind had picked up unexpectedly. It rustled the trees as it swept through and blew the chairs and such sitting outside over. The wind grew to howl around the trees and then it stopped suddenly.  
  
"What was that?" Elrohir asked looking worriedly at his brother.  
  
"I do not know, Elrohir."  
  
"I will go find out," Elrohir offered.  
  
*****  
  
Glullyn stalked around in a circle. He hated forests and he hated waiting, especial waiting in a forest. He was on the northern border to the valley of an elven realm, which was too close for comfort. Not that he was afraid of course. It was a place he would have never even found if not for the one he waited for now. What made it worse was the lord over that valley; he had found out, had some sort of skill at knowing things were going to happen. He was only glad he did not have his elven accomplice's task. If the elf got caught it was their problem. He looked at his companion in annoyance. The young blonde man was leaning back against a tree seemingly carefree. His associates featured were pale in contrast with the swarthy man.  
  
"You should take more heed Vocyn. You never know when someone could take advantage of your carelessness."  
  
Suddenly Glullyn felt the chill of cold steel slide silently under his chin to rest ready to bit into his neck.  
  
"How right you are Glullyn. You should take your own advice," said a silky and melodious voice from somewhere near him.  
  
"Emlin?" he asked trying to hide the surprise he felt.  
  
Silver laughter floated to his ears and he felt the blade glide away from his throat with out, he silently gave thanks to anything listening, cutting his throat. A slender cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows to stand between Vocyn and Glullyn holding a slender sword of elven make. The figure reached up and pulled the hood of the cowl down to reveal pale golden hair that glowed in the moonlight. The elf's hair shone in and reflected the moonlight at the same time in a way that it appeared silver gold in color.  
  
Glullyn sighed in relief.  
  
"Do not look so worried, if I was going to kill you I would not have given you a warning first. You would be dead even now."  
  
Vocyn came up to the elf and took a hold of the hand that did not hold the slender sword.  
  
"My lady," he said giving a slight bow over her hand in a formal greeting.  
  
The elf maid turned striking green eyes to him that shined with an elven light. Her features were delicate and extremely fair.  
  
To Vocyn the female was in every way stunning and exotic beyond words compared to every human woman he knew. A maid he knew that wouldn't think twice about slitting his throat in the middle of the night should she feel the impulse, a quality that made her all the more enticing to him. His actions evoked more lyrical laughter.  
  
"Well, Glullyn, at least one of you knows how to greet a lady."  
  
Glullyn wisely kept the comment that he would hardly call her a 'lady' to himself. Even as pathetic as is life was, he valued it.  
  
"I see you aren't dead. So, you were successful then?" Glullyn said in his rough voice.  
  
"How very perceptive Master Human," she said mockingly.  
  
Glullyn rolled his eyes and Vocyn chuckled.  
  
"Yes, human, the Lord of Rivendell is in throe even now. Did you ever doubt?"  
  
"Of course not Emlin," answered Vocyn, "We had full faith in your guilefulness."  
  
Emlin laughed again at the young human. He never quit. Her expression turned series as she turned back to Glullyn.  
  
"Were you successful?"  
  
Glullyn nodded, reached into his pouch, and pulled out a small vile. He threw it to the elf, who caught it smoothly.  
  
"You had to ask for the rarest thing you could find didn't you? We had to go all the way to Gondor for that and then it was in the hands of a very formidable apothecary."  
  
Emlin raised a delicate brow at Vocyn.  
  
"I do hope it did not tax the procurer's skills to much?" she said facetiously.  
  
Vocyn gave a bow.  
  
"Of course not, lady. I admit he was a bit loath to hand it over, but I eventually managed to convince him."  
  
"I am sure you did," she said dryly.  
  
"The reason Master Human that this was so hard to come by," Emlin said holding up the vile, "is because few are left who know what it is the cure for and even less know how to make it, for only a couple of beings know the drug is even made."  
  
Emlin chuckled at the satisfying irony of it all. One of the few people who could possibly recognize and treat Elrond's condition was ironically the Lord of Rivendell himself, but he, unfortunate for him anyway, would never wake to be able to do so. The sweet irony is what made it so fun and such an appropriate death after all.  
  
"Now, I must get back before it is noticed that I am not there. Everything is in order?"  
  
Glullyn nodded in reply.  
  
"I hope it is worth all of the trouble," he muttered.  
  
Emlin's sharp hearing picked up the mumbled phrase.  
  
"When is vengeance not?" she said emotionlessly, but her eyes shone with suppressed fury.  
  
Emlin pulled the hood back up and disappeared into the dark as silent as death.  
  
******  
  
Elrohir burst through the door to find Estel still sitting on the bed and Legolas standing on the balcony.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Ada had another restless spell, but it was worse this time. He condition appears to be getting worse as well, if that is possible. He was struggling for breath a minute ago."  
  
"I felt it as well, Elrohir," Legolas said from the doorway.  
  
Elrohir walked over to Legolas and out of Aragorn's earshot.  
  
*****  
  
Estel knew Elrohir was going outside so he could talk to Legolas alone. It irritated him at the thought of being treated like a child. Something he would definitely discuss with his brother later for they still had a hard time accepting that he was an adult now. Estel sighed; right now he did not have the urge to bicker with his brother. Estel reached out and tenderly brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind Elrond's pointed ear. Well, maybe he could not argue with his brother because he felt like a child at the moment, one about to be orphaned.  
  
"You will make it through this ada. I know you can."  
  
Estel had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. This simply was not right. Estel wondered if Elrond had to go through this every time one of his brothers or he was brought back the worse for ware. If he did, how did he bare it?  
  
Aragorn heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly wiped at his eyes and called for the person to enter.  
  
"Laurelin," Aragorn said in a way of greeting.  
  
The golden haired elf smile at the ranger and bowed.  
  
She walked over and knelt down in front of Aragorn. She checked Elrond's pulse then laid the back of her hand to his forehead. His pulse was slight and quick with no signs of fever. Laurelin sighed in dismay.  
  
"Would that he would have a fever, at least that I know how to treat."  
  
She looked up at Elrond's human son and did not miss the signs of his previous crying.  
  
"And how are you my young lord?"  
  
Aragorn forced a half smile to his face.  
  
"I am fine Laurelin, hantale."  
  
"Do not give up hope yet, young one, your father yet lives. As long as he draws breath there is always a chance he will beat it on his own or that a cause will be found. I have known Master Elrond for a long time and trust me when I say he is quite resilient. Your love lends strength to him I am sure and there is no shame in showing it."  
  
She smiled warmly at Estel and rose to stand in front of him. She reached out and lifted his head up with a delicate hand.  
  
"You were well named Estel," she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you," replied Aragorn honestly.  
  
Laurelin gave him one last smile and turned towards the balcony.  
  
"My lords," she called.  
  
******  
  
"I felt a slight tingle of energy when your father was distressed before the wind blew in protest."  
  
"Elladan and I felt it as well. Do you think Estel noticed?"  
  
"He noticed the sudden winds, but I do not think he felt the disturbance and I have not told him. I did not wish to increase my young friend's anxiety. Do you feel the air?"  
  
"Yes, mellonamin, I do. It slowly grows dull."  
  
"Is it the ring?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Besides amplifying the wearers natural strengths one of the ring's powers is it wards of decay and postpones the weariness of the world and such Imladris is protected, but..."  
  
Elrohir had to take a deep breath before he could continue.  
  
"But it cannot do such on its own. It must have a keeper."  
  
Elrohir could not stand to finish that it had to have a 'living' wearer to protect Rivendell. He also worried that was not all that was happening. Would it be possible for his father to unknowingly strike out with it in his delirium or whatever it was he was experiencing? Either possibility did not bode well for his home. Legolas' voice brought him out of his contemplation.  
  
"Have you found anything in your father's books?"  
  
Elrohir sighed sadly.  
  
"We can find no records of such an illness and there is nothing to suggest ada would be weakened enough to be susceptible to one anyway."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in shock as Elrohir's words sunk in.  
  
"You believe he has ingested a toxin or poison?"  
  
"Come Legolas, we both know the odds of Elrond, master of herbs and bad tea, accidentally poisoning himself."  
  
Both elves quieted when they heard a knock on the door. They head Laurelin enter to check on Elrond and see if they were in need of anything. She was talking with Estel and trying to lend him support. Legolas stepped in close to Elrohir and spoke barely above a whisper so that even Elrohir right beside him had to strain to hear.  
  
"How could someone poison your father? He would have to know and trust the person in order for them to accomplish that and no elf in Rivendell would want such a thing."  
  
"I know that Legolas. But ada is not sick; he is suffering from something else."  
  
"Suppose you are right, who would dare?" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
"I do not know," Elrohir answered angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"But whoever it is knows whether there is a remedy or not and if there is I intend to get it," Elrohir continued determinedly.  
  
"My lords," a soft call came from inside the room.  
  
"Yes, Laurelin?" Elrohir answered.  
  
Laurelin came out onto the balcony looking a little embarrassed. Her long gold hair reflected the moonlight gently.  
  
"I apologize for the intrusion. I was just checking to see if you needed anything or if I could assist you in any way."  
  
"No, Laurelin," answered Elrohir, "But thank you for the encouraging words you spoke to Estel."  
  
Laurelin tried to hide a slight blush from her fair features. It was no secrete she had liked the sons of Elrond for years now.  
  
"Well, I am a healer my lord. That goes for emotional as well has physical ailments," she said.  
  
She then turned to Legolas.  
  
"Your kinswoman is doing well now Prince Legolas. Master Elrond was able to help her before..." she trailed off and they saw her bottom lip tremble ever so slightly before she steadied herself.  
  
"Well, I will leave you to your privacy. Take care and do not hesitate to call if you need anything."  
  
She gave a quick bow and then left the balcony. Legolas raised an eyebrow at Elrohir. Elrohir saw the questioning glance from his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
******  
  
Galadriel glided quietly down a long flight of steps into an enclosed garden with a stream flowing from a fountain. She paused to look up at the evening star's radiant light and the starlight glowed in her golden hair.  
  
Galadriel filled a silver ewer with water from the stream, poured it into a silver basin, and breathed on the water.  
  
She was not really sure she wanted to look into the mirror. She was afraid of what it might show. Elrond was an old friend and stepson by marriage. If it was to be, how could she possibly tell her daughter that her husband had fallen? When the water stilled she did not command the mirror to show her anything, letting the mirror show her what it would. She bent over and looked in. The glassy surface dimmed to block out the stars, grew grey, and then clear. What she saw made her frown and her blue eyes saddened. Galadriel closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror when it was finished. She stood that way for a few moments shining in the starlight, tall and pale. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the quiet figure at the top of the stairs.  
  
Celeborn was patiently standing there with his silver hair gleaming in the starlight. He walked silently down the stairs to stand in front of Galadriel. He said not a word, but waited for his wife to speak.  
  
"Traitorousness has come to the House of Elrond and he has been betrayed. He struggles against the shadow even now," she said gravely.  
  
"Will he survive?" Celeborn asked quietly.  
  
Galadriel looked into her husband's eyes with worry and shook her head.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
******  
  
Elladan sat still pouring over tomes and books, while Elrohir questioned everyone who had even seen their father today. As Elladan looked out the window and saw the pale light of dawn, yesterday, he corrected himself. He closed the book he was looking through irritably, slamming it shut. His father was dying and this was getting him nowhere! He could not find anything about a plant, toxin, or poison that caused such coma like effects where the person still moved and did not carry a fever. The ones he read about that could drop an elf so quickly did not have the same symptoms. He did not understand it. His father was suffering from something after all. There had to be something somewhere on it. Elrohir was right, the person responsible for it would know. Elladan's eyes blazed at the thought of someone actually inflicting his father so. Whoever it was would pay and dearly. He swore to that.  
  
Elladan rubbed his scratchy eyes and glanced out the window to look at the gardens, which were slowly losing luster, and his eyes widened in shock. He must be daydreaming. It could not be possible. He rubbed his eyes again and looked out the window. The image was still there! Hope filled his heart and Elladan could have shouted out loud. He stood quickly and almost tripped over the chair in his haste as he bolted from the room. Elladan sprinted down the hall startling an elf coming from the opposite direction. He ignored the boy and ran to the west door and opened it. The image was still there! There, coming from the west and approaching the Last Homely Home was Mithrandir and Glorfindel.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
Was this update soon enough for anyone?  
  
If you like this chapter, or even if you didn't, I welcome reviews. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but this is finals week for me and well the first chapter was prewritten so that is why this update is so fast. Ai! It just occurred to me, two whole chapters and not a single cliffhanger yet. I must be loosing my touch.  
  
For more Aragorn/ Legolas focused fun, though, everyone is welcome to read The Choices We Make while you wait for the next chapter. :P A whole whopping 17 chapters (so far) of orcs, wargs, angst (tons of this), widespread confusion, a creepy forest, evil people, a mean ghost, madness, action, accidents, traps, hacking, fighting, and one very cool orc. In other wards a normal adventure. :P And let's not forget - lots of Aragorn and Legolas!! Want more twins? Up to chapter 4 of a story for them and a wee Aragorn.  
  
I know, enough promo already.  
  
*******  
  
Arabella Thorne - You may just be right, but no reason in this chapter. Hey, were would the suspense be without the mystery? One clue - that evil evil elfsie is a girl! That only eliminates half of Rivendell's population. :P Course might not be the same one, though. Thanks for checking out this story as well! *Big huge* for the review! I would have to agree with you on both points. Yes, Legolas is scrumptious, but there is also something alluring about the "dark and mysterious and subtle" type. I love them both. ;) Which, unfortunately for them, I like to pick on my favorite characters. Legolas is getting in one story, Elrond in this one, and well you already been reading about poor Elladan.  
  
Alexis - Thank you and I am glad you like the beginning! An evil blasted elf, I agree, he, he, he. But girl? Keep reviewing and I will write all you want. For the sake of sanity, mmm..., I have to warn you the author is not completely sane herself. You have been warned.  
  
Lily Frost - You don't know the half of it, but you are probably finding out now. *Grins* You're right, stress never helps. How indeed will Rivendell run without him? Thanks for the review!!  
  
Tithen Min - I love you! Suspense? He, he, he. Would you expect anything less? Don't worry I have not forgotten about Choices. You might like the wait, though. It is because I am merely considering White Wolf's plea to extend the story a little longer. I haven't decided, but I just might. :) Was this not the fastest update you have every seen from me? And I even posted two chapters for two different stories yesterday too.  
  
evenstar - I'm pleased you think so! Thank you and thanks for the review. Hopefully the blink was a good story blink and not an angry 'are you insane what are you doing to Elrond!' blink. :P  
  
Helen T - Poor Elrond, you just might have guessed it. Was this soon enough? He, he. Hope you enjoyed this chapter has much!  
  
Also there was another review, but fanfiction.net will not let me look at it yet. Whoever you are I did not forget you! If you had any questions I will answer them in the next chapter post. 


	3. A Problem Reveled

This is a repost; I forgot the quote at the beginning, duh.  
  
*********  
  
Fading Light  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3: A Problem Reveled  
  
We all labor against our own cure, for death is the cure of all diseases.  
  
-- Unknown  
  
******  
  
Elladan practically bounded down the stairs and ran to the two approaching figures. He knew he looked like an elfling running out to greet them, but he did not care. He called out his friend's names and, formal greetings aside, hugged them both at the same time almost bowling them over.  
  
"Confounded elfling," Gandalf said as he pushed Elladan off, "give and old man room to breath."  
  
"I apologize Mithradir. It is just you have a way of showing up when most needed."  
  
"What is going on?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Ada is ill and will not wake and we have no idea why, but I fear his illness may be intentional."  
  
"That is a serious accusation Elladan. Come, tell me what happened and lets take a look before we come to such a conclusion."  
  
Elladan nodded and led the way into the house. He told Glorfindel and Gandalf all that had transpired up until their arrival as they walked. They entered into Elrond's room without knocking to find Aragorn sitting in a chair next to the bed and Legolas looking out the window. Aragorn felt like he could shout in joy when he saw his two older friends, but he kept silent and moved to stand next to Legolas. Elladan came to stand next to them.  
  
Gandalf walked around the bed and leaned his staff on the wall before he sat down on the edge of it. He placed a hand on Elrond's forehead and mumbled something that none of the three younger ones could understand, and then he spoke in a clear and commanding voice.  
  
"Elrond, hear me and awake."  
  
Elrond did not stir and Gandalf sighed.  
  
"I cannot reach him. His mind has withdrawn too far into itself and I cannot feel him. Glorfindel, another elf might be more sensitive."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and sat down in Gandalf's place as he stood. The fair- haired elf placed his hands on Elrond's face and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"I can feel him, but his mind is in great turmoil."  
  
Glorfindel removed his hands and laid one on top of Elrond's. He turned to face Gandalf with a frown.  
  
"I think Elladan might be right Gandalf," he said gravely.  
  
"It is has I feared when I could not rouse him," Gandalf replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," Aragorn called, "Elladan is right about what?"  
  
Gandalf looked from Aragorn to Elladan.  
  
"We have not told Estel yet."  
  
Aragorn looked to Elladan and then to Legolas.  
  
"Told me what?" he demanded.  
  
"Ada has been poisoned Estel."  
  
"What! You did not think it pertinent to tell me!"  
  
"We did not tell you," Legolas chimed in, "because we were not sure. There would have been no reason to upset you if we were wrong."  
  
"That still does not make right!"  
  
"Aragorn," said Gandalf sternly, "now is not the time. What is important now is that we find out what Elrond has been given and by whom, so that we can cure him. He does not have the time for the three of you to bicker over unimportant matters. Take this up with your brothers and Legolas later."  
  
"You are right Gandalf," Aragorn said nodding.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asked Elladan.  
  
"We will hope Elrohir will find something out. Elladan, others still live in Rivendell and it needs someone to take care of the matters with its running. It is apparent that everyone now knows that Elrond is ill, but they do not need to know anything else. Glorfindel I would like you to stay here with Elrond since your senses in thus matter are obviously more sensitive. Keep a close watch over him. I do not like the sound of how Elladan described the burst of wind outside. I will go to Elrond's study and keep searching. I may have more of an idea of what I am looking for."  
  
"Do you have an idea of what he has been given?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Perhaps, but let us hope I am wrong."  
  
Gandalf placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"Hang on my old friend."  
  
He said no more as he walked to the door with Elladan behind him.  
  
"Gandalf, what should Legolas and I do?"  
  
Gandalf gave Aragorn a supportive smile.  
  
"Keep lending support, my young friends. Your skills may be needed later, but with any luck I hope not."  
  
Gandalf and Elladan left the room leaving the three to wait.  
  
Aragorn felt useless right now. He was also angry with his brothers and Legolas for keeping the fact about his father being poisoned from him. But he guessed if he stopped and thought about it he realized the facts himself. He had just been too preoccupied to put two and two together. It still did not make it excusable to him, though. But Gandalf was right; his grudge could be dealt with later. Aragorn sighed and sat back down. All he could do now was weight for word from Gandalf. He did feel some semblance of comfort with Glorfindel's just being in the room with them.  
  
Legolas turned to face the window again. Estel was undoubtedly angry with him right now. He could see it in the young humans eyes as he glanced over it frustration at Legolas. Legolas also felt frustrated with the fact that he could not do anything to help at the moment, but he was doing his best to hide it. Legolas sighed. The air was growing heavier all the time.  
  
******  
  
"Gandalf, do you know something?" Elladan asked as soon as they left the room.  
  
"If I am right I have seen this before."  
  
"Why did you not tell Glorfindel when he asked you?"  
  
"Because Glorfindel already knows which case I refer to."  
  
"If you have seen this before then you can help ada can you not?" asked Elladan.  
  
"It is not that simple and I am not sure of my guess Elladan. I must go look through Elrond's study."  
  
"You did not answer my question Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf sighed and looked at Elladan gravely.  
  
"If I am right you will need to be told anyway. Glorfindel, Elrond, and I saw this sort of thing a long time ago. Let us say it was actually an accidental poisoning where the person happened to come by it while trying different to find a cure for something else."  
  
"Did the person survive?"  
  
"Yes, they did. It was Elrond who was able to recognized and treat the person. Unfortunately this all took place away from Rivendell and I only hope the tome survived that he might have recorded exactly what he used to treat it."  
  
"You mean you do not know what ada used?"  
  
"No, Elladan, I do not. Glorfindel and I, through circumstances I am not going to discuss now, were not there at the time Elrond arrived and cured the person."  
  
"What are we to do if you cannot find what he used?"  
  
"Let us keep our faith. We will deal with that when it happens, should that be the case."  
  
"Gandalf, how long do we have?"  
  
"It as already been a day, I say not more than two or three more. That is why I must hurry."  
  
Two days. Elladan felt like a weight was placed on his chest. Two days. He nodded slowly and walked past Gandalf. How could he be expected to take care of paperwork and such meaningless things right now? Elladan took a deep breath to steady himself. Gandalf would find a way. He had to believe that.  
  
******  
  
Gandalf gave Elladan's back a sympathetic look and went to Elrond's study. He entered and began pouring through books. Why did it have to be Elrond to get poisoned with such a thing? Elrond wrote everything down at least. The remedy had to be in one of these books somewhere. All he need do would be to find it and gather the necessary herbs, then to figure out who had poisoned him in the first place.  
  
*******  
  
Elrond started to move around fitfully, this one worse than the previous ones. Aragorn ran around to the opposite side of the bed from Glorfindel and grabbed his father's hand, while Legolas stood right behind him. Elrond's fitful movements were almost violent and he groaned weakly.  
  
Legolas felt it again. He looked to Glorfindel to see if the older elf felt it as well. Glorfindel looked outside with a frown. The wind had started to blow outside again.  
  
******  
  
Elrohir was talking to the Mirkwood maid as she was with his father most of the morning yesterday. She remembered him having a headache, but that was it. The same tingle ran down his spin and he heard the wind pick up outside.  
  
The girl and Laurelin, who was re bandaging the maid's shoulder, looked up at Elrohir.  
  
"What is going on?" asked the golden haired elf.  
  
"Do not worry, I am sure it is nothing."  
  
Elrohir figured there was need to worry either of them after all. He said thank you to the two and left.  
  
******  
  
Elladan was leaning miserably over a desk piled with papers. He was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand for he could care less about answering any of these people. Of course he knew why Gandalf was having him do this right now. If his father should not recover this would be his task from now on. Elladan swallowed hard. He refused to think of anyone but his father doing this, but two to three days? 'No,' he mentally scolded himself. Elladan thoughts were interrupted when he felt a chill go down his spin.  
  
*******  
  
Gandalf scanned through the book in front of him. 'This has to be the one,' he thought as he read Elrond eloquent handwriting. He was describing the symptoms of the sick human. Coma like effects, no fever, bouts of restlessness and distress, and no apparent illness before hand. This was definitely it.  
  
"Oh, my friend, why did it have to be Rathrae?"  
  
Gandalf sighed and flipped the page hoping Elrond had recorded what he used. Gandalf sighed in relief this time as he scanned the page and found that his friend had indeed wrote the proper ingredients needed. Thank the Valar Elrond was so meticulous with keeping records. Gandalf scanned the list of things needed and frowned. Some of the things required would be difficult to come by and especially one, the tumeric, which was very rare around here.  
  
Gandalf felt the surge and heard the wind pick up outside. He frowned and got up from the chair and left the study.  
  
*****  
  
The wind outside picked up to a howl ripping through the trees. Glorfindel placed his hands on Elrond's face.  
  
"Stop it Elrond," he called firmly.  
  
Elrond started to almost thrash in an attempt to break free. The more he struggled, the more he struggled for breath, and the more the wind blew outside. Aragorn gripped his father's hand even tighter. Glorfindel did not let go, either. He closed his eyes and spoke firmly.  
  
"Elrond! Stop it."  
  
Elrond thrashed one more time and went slack once again and the wind outside died down. The room was silent as no one moved.  
  
"What was that?" asked Aragorn.  
  
To him his voice sounded loud and out of place in the silence. Before Glorfindel could answer Elladan came bursting into the room with Elrohir coming through the door almost behind him.  
  
"I felt it again," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas and Elladan nodded to Elrohir that they had to. Gandalf walked calmly into the room.  
  
"Elrohir, did you find out anything?"  
  
"No, no one noticed father having anything but a headache yesterday. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid I did. It is as I feared, Elrond has been given Rathrae."  
  
"I have never heard of this Rathrae before," said Elrohir.  
  
"Neither have I," said Elladan.  
  
"What does this poison do to the victim?" asked Legolas.  
  
"As you can see it mainly effects the mind," Gandalf answered, "but the body cannot live without the mind and it will kill him eventually."  
  
"Did you find anything that will cure ada?"  
  
"He cannot be cured by one thing Elladan. The remedy must be made and as I remember, Elrond is the only one of us to ever do so," Glorfindel answered.  
  
"Yes, but I found what is needs to be done in Elrond's recordings."  
  
"Do you think you can make this mixture Gandalf?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"I believe so, but the ingredients may be hard to find."  
  
"Just tell us what you need Gandalf. Legolas and I will get whatever you need from wherever we have to go to get it," said Aragorn determinedly.  
  
"Yes, my boy, I know you would," Gandalf smiled at the young human.  
  
He proceeded to tell them what they would need and where to find it.  
  
"Glorfindel and myself will stay here and prepare what we may and see if we can find out something from Rivendell's inhabitants as well. The four of you hurry, remember we are pressing for time."  
  
The four younger ones, in hopes that Elrond could hear it, all gave him their reassurances and left the room to prepare for their departure as soon as possible.  
  
"You are wondering why I suggested you stay here?" Gandalf asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Actually, no, I was not. Shear experience would make me the fastest traveler by far, but I think I know why you want me here and I hope that never comes to pass."  
  
"Me neither my friend, but should the unfortunate happen the stronghold of Rivendell must remain protected from unfriendly eyes. I am sure Elrond would have entrusted the job to you for the responsibility of the ring would be heavy for ones so young as Elladan or Elrohir. But I have faith that we will be successful."  
  
"Gandalf, what do you think is happening with the wind?"  
  
"The poison effects the mind, so we can only imagine what Elrond is going through in his head. I believe he is unaware he is even calling forth the ring's power."  
  
"Do you believe it could worsen enough to do harm to the valley or the others?"  
  
"I do not know the answer to that either, my friend. We shall just have to see what happens and deal with it as it may."  
  
******  
  
"Will adar be alright?"  
  
"I do not know child," answered Galadriel.  
  
"I must go then grandmother. I was not there when naneth was most in need of someone, but I am able to be there for my father and I intend to be there to support him in anyway I can," said Arwen.  
  
"There was no way you could have known what would happen to Celebrian," said Celeborn, "but I know your place is by Elrond's side now."  
  
"As is yours melamin," he continued turning to face Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel turned only slightly surprised eyes to her husband. Celeborn laughed lightly at his wife's expression.  
  
"I have been around you long enough to know that you wish to go with Arwen, as do I, but someone needs stay here to handle the everyday affairs of a ruler. I will stay here and handle things, you go to our son-in-law and give him my best wishes."  
  
Galadriel smiled at her husband and brushed his cheek gently with her hand.  
  
"Hantale melamin, we will set out immediately, but I fear we will reach Imladris after everything has transpired." //thank you my love//  
  
"Then you two can speed Elrond's recovery along," Celeborn said supportively.  
  
Arwen kissed Celeborn on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you grandfather," she said softly.  
  
*****  
  
Emlin cursed mentally and silently ran down the halls of Rivendell. Word had gotten to her, with a little coaxing of course, that Gandalf and Glorfindel had returned and the istari was sending Elrond's sons and Prince Legolas out after herbs he would need to make Elrond better. Emlin was no dolt. The wizard somehow knew what Elrond had been poisoned with and went snooping around Elrond's study to find out was needed to make a remedy. He was sending the four to gather the appropriate ingredients, which she had no intention of letting them get their hands on them. She cursed under her breath again. The wizard was not supposed to be back yet. She should have foreseen that he would find out something was wrong somehow and head back here with all haste. No matter. Time was against Elrond and running out quickly. She had gone snooping around Elrond's study also. The wizard had conveniently left the appropriate book out for her and she now knew what they were after. Unexpected things happened, but she was flexible. Plans could be altered.  
  
Emlin quietly left Rivendell and headed for the place she knew the humans to still be. She was when she heard them talking. Did humans think everyone was as deaf as they were? Emlin did not have time to have fun with sneaking up on them now, so she went for the direct approach. She boldly walked out into the middle of their camp. The two humans had not heard the elf approaching and when she showed up right in the middle of their camp they jumped to their feet in surprise.  
  
"Emlin!" Glullyn complained.  
  
"Emlin," said Vocyn with a far more pleased voice.  
  
"Not now Vocyn. There has been a change in plans. The meddling wizard has returned and is sending the three sons of the elf lord and their friend out after the ingredients needed to cure him."  
  
"Have you been discovered?" asked Glullyn.  
  
"Do not be so dense Glullyn. Do you think I would be standing here if I had?"  
  
"Point taken, anyway, what are we to do now?"  
  
"One of the herbs they are after is extremely rare. I do not want them to find! Right now I have the only cure and I intend to keep it that way. The Lord of Rivendell will die, but they do not know that and it looses its bargaining power if they manage to make a remedy, don't you think?"  
  
"What are we to do with the four riding out?" Glullyn asked incredulously.  
  
"I do not care, Glullyn, be original. Just delay them anyway you can."  
  
"You make it sound so easy. If you can sneak up on us so easily how are my men expected to get the drop on elves?"  
  
"Think for once Master Human. They must gather more than one thing and the rare one will require the most traveling. I will tell you were to find it and you can go there first, before they get there."  
  
"She's right Glullyn, don't worry so much," laughed Vocyn.  
  
Glullyn simply shook his head. It was dangerous business dealing with such things has poisoning an elf lord and already things were not going as expected. Now he had to deal with more elf lords. In the pit of his stomach, Glullyn did not like this idea one bit and knew it could end in disaster if they were not careful. Emlin's fair voice cut into hia thoughts.  
  
"Do not kill them if not necessary, but I do not want them to get their hands on that plant. Do what you have to do."  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
********  
  
Well there is another chapter! Alright, don't worry, chapter 18 of The Choices We Make will be posted Tuesday the 20th. I am going away for the weekend and will not have time to finish it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! I love you all.  
  
******  
  
Karri - Hope finals went well!! I thought it might be fun to switch things around a little bit for our characters. You never know, muah, ah, ah. Yes, I realized neither Gandalf, Galadriel, nor Celeborn have been in any of my stories yet. The later two might not be a big part in this one, but I am kinda going around and torturing a new person in each story and I am sure I will get to them eventually. And have fun recovering from finals!!  
  
xsilicax - Yes, poor beleaguered Elrond. I am so cruel to characters. Elrond is getting off light so far compared with what I have done to Legolas before, but give me time. :P As we found out the surges are linked to his mental state. I might just give everyone a peak into his head later! I am glad you enjoyed it! And I am anxious to know what you think of Choices, after you get into it.  
  
Kriss - Thank you and I am glad you like it. I know, I am cruel. Actually, I like to think of myself as benevolently impaired. Actually Legolas did not think Laurelin was strange. He was teasing Elrohir. Male make a complement, female blushes, wink, wink... Just a little friendly embarrassment.  
  
Alexis - Glad you like the relationships between the characters and the story. Well, the Lady of the Wood is worried more as a family member. Remember it would be her that has to break the bad news to her daughter should Elrond die. You may not, but I do, muah, ah, ah. I agree, a little insanity is good. Thanks for the returned reviews!!!  
  
technetium - Thank you and welcome to the story! Well this chapter answered one of your questions as Arwen is on her way, but will she get there in time? Details are great. After all, the story is made up of characters that have feelings and not just beings that do everything without emotion. I believe the characters themselves are the most important parts of the story and not the plot. Which doesn't mean that a story should not have one! As for a beta reader, I am looking for one. Mine is too busy at the moment with worrying about her internship for the summer. Also, I am afraid you have started with two of my least edited chapters (as is this one I'm afraid). The first chapter was written very late at night and the second one also, but after being up for 48 hours strait. After staying up that long you can guess how dysfunctional the brain can get when trying to pick up even the most obvious mistakes. Anyway, glad you like the story so far and thanks for the review!  
  
Maverick girl - Thanks!! We will just have to wait and see about Elrond, as I have not yet reached my limit of cruelness towards a character yet. And were the four sane to begin with?  
  
Artemisa - Thank you for the reviews for this and the twin's story. I am honored you like my writing!! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. ;)  
  
Tithen Min - Cute? *Blushes* Thank you. I know, no cliffhanger and not one for this chapter either. I am loosing my touch! Ai! I must remedy that problem soon, muah, ah, ah! Hugs right back at you!!!!!!!!!  
  
elvenfire09 - Thank you!! And you never know. Could she be an accomplice? Maybe Celaviel? Who is it!?  
  
littlesaiyangirl - Yes, poor Elrond. He doesn't usually get picked on in stories, so I thought I would fix that. Everyone if fair game to me!  
  
Serenity C - Welcome to the story and I am glad you like it!! Well, one of you questions was answered. As for Thranduil, you never know. Half of Middle Earth has made an appearance in The Choices We Make by now. It gets slightly confusing with a super big cast, though. I almost decide to just say the heck with it and kill everyone, good and bad, each chapter. As for the rest, well I can't quite tell you yet. ;)  
  
Lady of Legolas - Oop, I guess I haven't told anyone why someone wants to hurt Elrond. Emlin might not tell anyone for a while yet, though. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep with the story.  
  
I hope I did not miss anyone, if I did just yell at me and I will drop a line on the next post. 


	4. The Danger from Above

Fading Light 

******* 

**Chapter 4:** The Danger from Above

_It is not fair to ask of others what you are not willing to do yourself._

_- Eleanor Roosevelt_

******* 

The four riders had only collected the first herb before Aragorn spoke up.

"This might go faster if we split up," the ranger suggested.

Elladan looked to his little brother and then it the direction they were heading and frowned. Something just felt out of place, but he could not place it.

"I would agree with your reasoning Estel, but I am against splitting up."

Elrohir turned curious eyes to his brother.

"What is wrong?"

Elladan sighed in frustration for he really did not know.

"Something, maybe nothing, I do not know," Elladan answered shrugging.

Elladan realized everyone was staring at him and sighed again. 'Great,' he thought. His father was dying, everyone was looking to him all of a sudden for guidance, and he was indecisive. Elladan, hoping he was just his father's situation that was making him edgy, reluctantly gave in.

"Very well, Legolas go with Estel after the tumeric and be careful. We will meet back here tomorrow morning. Remember Gandalf said he we have three days at the most and I would like to get this over as soon as possible."

Legolas and Aragorn nodded. Before Legolas rose away he exchanged a look with Elladan, one asking to look over Estel and the other one assuring he would. No words were spoken, but non were needed. Legolas turned and followed after Aragorn who was already leaving.

Elrohir said farewell to Legolas and turned back to his brother.

"Well?" Elrohir asked.

"Well what?" Elladan asked back.

Elrohir just gave his brother an annoyed look.

"I do not know Elrohir!" Elladan said irritably to his brother.

"Is it about what is happening behind us or what it to come in front of us?" Elrohir asked not dropping the subject.

"What part of the I DO NOT KNOW did you not understand?"

"Look brother, we both know that you are not inclined to reason and I understand that, but I trust your feelings."

"It is just that something does not feel right, Elrohir. I cannot explain it. I am just anxious to get this over with."

Elrohir nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at his brother.

"It would probably be faster if we split as well," Elrohir suggested.

Elladan frowned to himself.

"Elrohir I don't know if we should………"

"Would you prefer I stay with you?" Elrohir asked somewhat amused.

"I am not an elfling Elrohir," Elladan said testily, "very well, just be careful."

Elrohir realized he had pushed a little too far and was about to apologize, but Elladan started to ride in the opposite direction.

"Wait," he called out.

Elladan stopped and wheeled the horse back to face Elrohir. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at his brother.

"Amin hiraetha, if you feel we should stay together than we will," Elrohir said.

"No, you are right, we are pressed for time. Until tomorrow."

The two nodded farewell to each other and rode away in the opposite directions.

******* 

Vocyn cursed under his breath as he ran through the trees toward their campsite. Emlin was not going to like this; he did not even like this. Glullyn was fixing a welcome for the group even now. The problem was that the whole blasted group was not going to be there anymore. The two dark-haired elves had not gone in the direction they had expected and would have to be dealt with differently. Vocyn was going for speed and not silence and did not worry about signaling he was coming for he knew the she elf would hear him long before he got there. He entered the area and saw Emlin waiting for him. She lifted one delicate eyebrow at the normally quite human's rather loud entrance.

"They have split up," Vocyn answered after catching his breath.

Vocyn studied the elf's fair and calm features and then smiled.

"You knew the would, didn't you?"

"Come now Master Human, did you believe they would not? Can you not collect ingredients faster when you have more people after them?"

Vocyn gave an indifferent shrug.

"I suppose so. Anyway what are we to do about the elves that are not heading toward Glullyn?"

"They must be detained. If we take care of one of them the other will not be of much use with only a fraction of what the wizard needs."

Vocyn's eyes took on a voracious quality as he looked at the elf maid.

"You said 'we'. We are going together then?"

Emlin's emerald eyes turned cold.

"Only because you would probably not be able to do it alone _human_."

Vocyn snorted.

"Moving in shadows is my profession my lady and I am quite good at it. I do not have to face anyone face to face."

"I am sure you are, but you have never tried to get the drop on an elf before," Emlin said.

Vocyn snorted at the elf, but conceded.

******* 

As they traveled away from Rivendell Legolas started to feel a sense of uneasiness. He was not sure what the source was, but he suddenly wished they had listened to Elladan and stayed together. The others were counting on them to retrieve the plant and Elrond would die without it so they really had no choice now. Legolas did not tell the young human about his feeling for there was no reason to pressure him anymore. The elf continued to scan the horizon, with the trees, though; it was hard to see any great distance.

Legolas and Aragorn continued on until it was past midday. The sense of uneasiness the elf felt only grew as the day went on.

******* 

Elladan could not stop scanning the area he was traveling through. Why did he let Elrohir go off on his own? He had already retrieved what he was after and was on his way back for the long wait. At least Elrohir would be back shortly after he arrived to give him someone to wait and talk with while they waited for Legolas and Estel.

A sense of watchfulness struck Elladan right before he heard it. The gentle whoosh of something thrown sent his body reacting before he realized it. Elladan instinctively threw his upper body out of the way swinging on the horse to bring himself back up into a sitting position. He scanned the trees as he drew his sword.

"You might as well come down for you missed," the elf called.

A dark lithe figure dropped down near the elf and Elladan was slightly surprised to find that it was a human.

The blonde human snorted slightly while eyeing the elf.

"Not bad," the human commented shrugging his shoulders, "no one has ever dodged before."

Elladan's eyes narrowed at the human, although they held a slight sparkle of amusement.

"How many elves have you tried to sneak up on, _boy_?"

Vocyn stood in front of the elf calmly.

"Admittedly you are the first."

"Who are you, human, and why did you try to kill me?"

"I was not trying to kill you Master Elf for I suspected I would fail. I am merely the distraction," the human said smiling wittingly.

Elladan looked at the human suspiciously, but by the time it registered what the human was trying to say it was too late.

Before Elladan had time to look up someone dropped down behind him knocking the sword out of his hand and a knot wound around his other wrist restricting that arm. He grabbed the rope with his other hand and pulled. The two beings struggled as Vocyn rushed to help bring down the elf. Elladan's horse, sensing the human only wanted to do harm, reared up to paw at the air in front of the human. Vocyn not wanting to get struck by the hooves hesitated. Elladan took the confusion the horse made to grab a hold of the horse's neck and swing around to the front and kick at the stunned human. His kick connected with Vocyn's chest knocking the air out of him and sending him flying backwards.

Elladan hit the ground facing his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise and he nearly forgot what he was doing. Emlin took the opportunity and pulled roughly on the rope. Elladan almost lost his balance as he tipped forward, but gripped onto the horse. The horse in its fear reared up again to try and dislodge the strange rider. The movement sent Emlin and Elladan sprawling. They started to fall in opposite directions, but the rope snapped taunt jerking both elves in towards each other.

The two elves hit each other and fell in a confused heap. Elladan rolled to his feet and using his greater strength pulled on the rope as the maid was rising, overbalancing the elf. Emlin pitched forward and Elladan swung the rope around her trapping Emlin's arms. Elladan struck behind him with the unrestrained arm to smack the human, who was attempting to sneak up on the two elves, in the nose. Vocyn stumbled back again.

Unfortunately for the human Elladan's horse decided to help her master. The horse charged Vocyn as he was rising causing the human to drop and roll out of the way.

Emlin shot up at Elladan using her momentum to shove the stronger male back. Elladan stumbled back, tripped over the unexpected human below his feet, and fell backward. Elladan tried to catch himself as he fell, but the rope snapped taunt again and pulled him to the side as he fell and caused the elf maid to fall forward. The jerk to the side brought Elladan's arms out wide and he fell to the ground striking his head against a rock with a sickening crack.

The dark-haired elf did not rise again and everyone, including the horse, stopped and stared.

Emlin broke the silence first.

"No," she mumbled as she tried to untangle herself from the rope.

Emlin tore the rope off of her as Vocyn was just starting sit up holding his nose.

"Idiot," she scolded the dazed human as she knelt next to the dark-haired elf.

"What?" he asked "weren't we trying to stop him?"

Emlin ignored the human and with a practiced ease checked the bleeding injury. She sighed in relief when she did not feel a fracture. She looked up with hard green eyes at the procurer.

"If I wanted him dead I would have done it in the first place and not used you as a distraction."

"Well that was the stupid horse's fault and not mine.Besides that wasn't too hard anyway," he said testily.

"I bet," she replied, "since this was your fault, after I see to the wound you get to carry him back to camp and we were lucky human."

Vocyn glared down at the elf.

"Why can we not use the horse?"

Emlin raised an amused eyebrow at the human.

"By all means Master Human, be my guest. If you can get the horse to cooperate then you can definitely use the her for the task."

Emlin turned back to the unconscious elf.

Vocyn tried to approach the horse, but it lowered its ears at the human and backed away. Vocyn stopped, as did the horse. She pranced nervously in place never taking her eyes off the human. The human reached for the hors suddenly, but missed and the horse bolted.

Emlin hid her smile as she heard her companion curse under his breath. Almost gently she brushed a stray strand of dark hair out of the elf's face. He had cracked his head pretty good, but she did not think the injury too bad. She stood to face the disgruntled human.

"Well Master Human, I see the animal did not like the idea of you commanding it."

"You knew that infernal beast would not didn't you?" he accused.

"Mayhap I did, anyway, I believe it is time we got moving," she gestured down at the still elf.

****** 

Something was going to happen, Legolas just knew it. Aragorn and he were riding in close to the mountains now and every shadow looked suspicious to the elf. Aragorn caught the watchful looks his friend kept giving their surroundings.

"What is it mellonamin?"  //my friend//

Legolas glanced at the young human. The young ranger was perceptive. He really should tell him what he felt anyway.

"I am uneasy Estel. I fear something is going to happen," Legolas answered.

"What?"

"I know not, just be wary. Someone is trying to kill your father Estel, whoever that is may very well want harm to befall his children as well."

Aragorn's eyes blazed dangerously with anger.

"Whoever is behind this will pay and I will face whatever I must to get to the ingredients we seek."

Despite the situation Legolas smiled to himself, he had no doubt his friend meant what he said.

"We should let the horses rest a moment," Legolas suggested.

Aragorn was hesitant to stop ridding, but he knew the wisdom behind the act. They still had time after all. His brothers would not expect them back until the morn anyway. He nodded to his companion and dismounted.

Glullyn, up in the trees, held his breath as the riders dismounted. He desperately wished his annoying companion were here. Vocyn was much better at this hide and ambush thing. 'And much quieter,' he thought. With the elf's sharp gaze seemingly piercing the foliage he felt like he was sitting up here with no cover what so ever. Glullyn barely breathed as he waited. The blasted riders had stopped just short of him and his men.

As soon as Legolas dismounted he knew it was a bad idea. Something was in the trees. He did not need to see whatever or whomever it was to know it was there. He turned to call his friend to mount again quickly, but Aragorn was already wondering over to a small stream. The faintest of movement caught the elf's eye. It was slight enough to just be the rustle of an animal, but somehow the elf knew better.

With lightening reflexes Legolas drew bow and arrow and fired at the spot that he last saw move. He was rewarded when he heard a strangled cry and an arrow thunked down next to Aragorn instead of in him.

Glullyn winced as the man next to him was hit in the arm by an arrow. Panic gripped at the human. Curse their luck, he should have told him to fire on the elf first. Forgetting the human for a moment, Glullyn and the man next to him fired at the same time on the elf.

Legolas was not taken totally off guard for he expected their attacker to turn on him. The elf threw himself to the side and cleared one arrow easily. Legolas' elven reflexes could not get him out of the way for the second one, though.

A blinding flash blocked out Legolas' vision as hot pain seared behind his eyes. When his vision cleared the elf realized he was lying on the ground. He tried to raise his head, but it felt like his head had weights tied to it. Neither his head nor his body would move at his mind's pleas to get up. The elf stared numbly up at the canopy above him. Something large dropped down next to him and the elf managed to turn his head slightly to see a dark-haired human above him.

Aragorn jumped back as the arrow smacked in the ground next to him. He turned just in time to see Legolas lower his bow and dodge. The ranger's heart skipped a beat as he watched one of the arrows fired graze his friend's head. The elf was knocked backwards to land on his back and he did not get back up. Aragorn started to run to his friend when someone dropped from the trees next to Legolas aiming the next arrow right at his still friend. At that range the ruffian could hardly miss.

Aragorn took a bold step forward and fixed his fierce gaze on the other human. Glullyn resisted the urge to back away from the intensity and drew the string even harder.

"That's far enough boy, unless you would like me to shoot your companion again, but I don't think he'll be dodging this time."

Aragorn reluctantly stopped where he was.

"Throw the weapons to the side," the swarthy human ordered.

Aragorn ground his teeth at actually having to obey this miserable excuse for a human. Undoubtedly a scoundrel involved in what was happening to his foster father. When the man again pulled the string full Aragorn's senses over took his anger. Legolas' life was not worth more than his pride. The ranger, jaw set firmly, did as the other human asked.

"Good boy, see that was not so hard now was it?" asked Glullyn.

Aragorn heard others approaching from behind him, but at the moment he was hardly able to do anything about that. He had to use all of his will not to attack these people any way. His father did not have the time for such intrigues! And he really wanted to make them pay double for the injury they just inflicted on his friend laying on the ground. The thought that the elf had not moved calmed the ranger down considerably as fear took the place of the anger. He could not see the injury from here for the elf's head was tilted the other direction.

"You must let me check on my friend," Aragorn demanded.

"You're not in a position to demand anything boy," replied one of the men coming up behind him.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the man and he hesitated while walking up to the ranger.

Glullyn looked down at the elf below him. He realized, where just a moment ago the elf had looked up at him with glazed eyes, he was now unconscious. Glullyn's experience around elves was very limited, but he thought the elf did not look to well. Emlin had said not to kill them if necessary and this boy had to know more about healing than he did for he did not know much of anything.

"Do you know of such things boy?" Glullyn asked.

"Yes, I taught by the best," the ranger answered confidently.

Glullyn still looked at the young human skeptically.

"That is Kind Thranduil of Mirkwood's son whom you have shot. It is considered treason amongst the elves to attack one of the royal family and I assure you his father is not very forgiving in such matters. If the prince dies the king will string you from the tallest tree in Mirkwood."

The ranger's tactic worked. Aragorn was relieved when the other human blanched and motioned for him to come forward. It was only a small stretch of the truth after all. He did not know if Thranduil would go far enough as to string someone up or not, but he did not want to find out. Aragorn rushed to his friend's side and knelt down. He had to keep from gasping out loud at what he saw.

********* 

TBC… 

******* 

I know no Elrohir or Elrond in this chapter, but my mom totaled her car the other day and I have been busy helping her. I promise the next chapter will be longer… and I had to correct the situation of no cliffhangers for this story yet.

****** 

Artemisa – All right! Here you go!

_ILoveElrond_ – Me too! Thanks! I made myself a bit squeamish righting it. I am glad you like it and welcome to the story! You want more symptoms, huh? Well there is a reason Gandalf was so disturbed to find out it was this particular poison. Be patient, we just haven't got to it yet. ;) And we haven't even got fitful yet! Oops did I say that out loud?

_Pilot3001_ – Thanks a lot! And I am glad you like it! Welcome! Eep? Muah, ah, ah, I have not yet begun to torture!!

_Elendrila_ – Okie dokie, here you go! I promise there will be more soon!

_Kriss_ – Yes, he did, but will he be able to get everything he needs in time? Just to clarify, Glorfindel is remaining behind in case Elrond dies so he can take Vilya, was that the question you asked. Well in your own words – "read and find out." :P Where would the mystery be if I told you right away? Well they didn't get Elrohir, does that count? As for everyone living, well…

_Karri_ – I felt the need to put a cliffie in the story, alright decidedly one of my smaller cliffies, but…. Yea, Gandalf's here! But, it still doesn't look to good, though. As for Galadriel and Arwen… well Lothlorien is a long ways away.

_Littlesaiyangirl_ – Don't kill Elrond? Well… you never know. But even if I don't he is still open season for torture.

_Lady of Legolas_ – You never know do you? Anyway thanks for the review and the speculation. I love to see when people try to guess what's going on!

_Maverickgir_l – Hehehe…. Thank you! Your right of course, it couldn't be that easy for the four! I don't think I would want Glorfindel to have to become the ring bearer either… it would be quite sad. I hope Elrond makes it!

_Tithen Min_ – Evil laugh? From me? Never. You right, they can't stay out of trouble! *Sighs* What will we do with them?

_arabella thorne_ – Mmm… the she elf's motives might stay hidden for a little while. You hit the mark! Go you, Elrond was poisoned. Ya, I figured since the ring protects the valley, he might accidentally call on its power while he is out of it. And thank you for pointing out the error! He went from being Galadriel's son-in-law in the first chapter to being a stepson in the third one. How he managed to pull that feat off we'll never know! :P Anyway that's what happens when you write something while exhausted. Thanks again for mentioning it.

_Eleclyn Starmaker_ – Thank you very much!! I hope you don't hurt the cat! :P Glad you like it!! If you really like suspense though I suggest you read The Choices We Make. If you're not into suspense though I wouldn't suggest it. No problem, I really like the first chapter of Epidemic. Ahem… where is that update you promised!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Helen T_ – Yeah, poor Elrond, but I promise you his suffering has not yet begun! Thanks for the review! And GO HELEN T for noticing it was a spice! No one else caught it. Hehehe… that was not my fault. It is a running joke I have with one of my friends. She made me do it! You don't even want to know about the chicken feather…


	5. Desperate Measures

_Italicized_ words denote mind-to-mind communication. ******* Fading Light 

******** 

Chapter 5: Desperate measures

"It is better to die on your feet   
than to live on your knees."   
  


-_Emiliano Zapata_

******* 

Elrohir knew before he even got back to the place he was supposed to meet everyone that something was wrong and he was regretting not listening to Elladan right now. He stilled his nerves and decided to wait awhile before he wandered away from the meeting place, after all no one was late until after the agree time had come and passed. Elrohir waited until close to dusk. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Elladan should have been back by now.

Elrohir mounted his horse and prepared to go find his brother when he heard someone moving towards him. His momentary relief was short lived for the movement was too loud to be an elf's movements, but too quiet to be any normal human's. Surely it could not be Estel, he was not due back until the dawn. Elrohir decided to wait where he was for the person approaching.

A blonde pale-featured human in dark clothing pushed his way past some brush and smiled when he saw the elf. Elrohir was a bit taken back by that reaction. Who was this person anyway?

"Ah, there you are Master Elf, I was hoping you would come back to the same place you split."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at the human in a stare that only an elf could accomplish.

Vocyn rested the urge to take a step backwards.

"Who are you and what is your business in this valley?" Elrohir asked.

The human seemed to ignore the elf's question and just looked at him for a moment.

"Well, you two do look a lot alike don't you?" the human mumbled to himself.

Elrohir's keen ears caught the phrase and his heart shipped a beat. He forced his features to remain neutral looking on the outside, though.

"To whom do you refer human?" Elrohir asked calmly.

Vocyn's eyes widened briefly.

"Elves do have such good hearing," he remarked casually.

"I will ask you once more, to whom do you refer?"

"Why your brother of course."

Elrohir's gaze intensified and the human was glad he did not have to fight this one. 'The other one was annoying enough,' he thought with his nose still aching.

"What do you know of such things?" the elf asked coldly.

"Well, we have him of course and if you do not want him to be harmed I suggest you follow me, oh, and by now the other two are probably captive as well."

Elrohir's eyes widen this time before he regained his composure. Surely this human was lying. How could it be possible that his two brothers and Legolas had been caught? And by whom? Elrohir was indecisive. If this human was alone, which he guessed he was, than he could easily overpower him, but what of his brothers and his friend? Could he take the chance that this human was lying? What of his father? They really did not have time for such things. Gandalf was expecting them back tomorrow shortly after dawn. This simply could not be happening! What should he do?  Although Elrohir wanted to head back to Rivendell he knew that what his father cared for the most was his children and were he here now he would want them all to be safe. With a resigned sigh the elf knew what he had to do.

"Very well human, what do you wish for me to do?"

******** 

Blood from the gash covered Legolas' forehead, seeped into his hair, and dripped on the ground. It was slowly spreading everywhere and Aragorn had to swallow back his panic. He had to remind himself that head wounds bled profusely and what really matter was how deep it was and not the amount of blood.

Aragorn tentatively inspected the wound. The ranger sighed in relief when he found the arrow did not cut deep enough to slice into Legolas' skull. Even for an elf, though, his friend was going to have one bad headache when he woke up. The ranger looked up at the swarthy man standing over him.

"I am going to need my bag and some water," Aragorn demanded more than asked.

At the suspicious look he received Aragorn sighed.

"You may go through the bag if you wish, but I need the bandages and herbs out of it."

Glullyn did let the ranger have his bag, but he did indeed go through it first. Aragorn really did not care as long as he got what he needed to clean the wound and bandage it. He feared that the wound was deep enough to warrant being sewn up, but he did not have those type of supplies with him. Had he not been raised traveling with his brothers he probably would not be carrying such a wide range of herbs with him now. As Aragorn cleaned the blood he wondered about his brothers now. Where they attacked as well? If so, were they well? And what of his father, how was he?

Aragorn cared for the cut as best as he was able to and securely wrapped the elf's head. He knew Legolas was going to be annoyed with such restraints when he woke, but there was nothing else that could be done. The ranger looked up again at the other human when he was finished.

"Well boy?" Glullyn asked.

"I believe he will be fine, no thanks to you," Aragorn spat.

Glullyn smirked at the ranger.

"He dodged my arrow boy," the man chuckled, "that was Tynnon's shot that got him. Probably by luck I admit. You two were just lucky my other companion wasn't here."

Before Aragorn could comment a shrill wine broke through their conversation, two of the men where trying to restrain the elf's horse and he was protesting wildly and rearing.

"Calm it down boy, and I'll let you use the horse to carry the elf," Glullyn said to the ranger.

Aragorn was not quite prepared for the compassion this brigand seemed to keep showing him. The ranger could sense this one's heart was not totally evil. He nodded to the other human and rose. Aragorn walked over to the horse and after much coaxing got the animal to settle down. Had it been anyone but Aragorn, someone the horse was used to, it probably would not have responded, but Legolas' horse trusted this human.

******** 

Sometime before Elrohir meet the procurer Elladan's horse ran back into Rivendell. A young male elf ran through the halls of the Last Homely Home to his lord's chamber and knocked on the door. Glorfindel opened the door and the young elf gave a small bow.

"Sorry to disturb you lord, but I just thought you should know that Lord Elladan's horse has just returned rider less."

"Hantale, young one. Would you please go inform Mithrander?" Glorfindel responded.

The young elf nodded and left. Once the young one was out of earshot the older elf cursed under his breath. This was something they did not need. It was not unexpected though. Someone was obviously out for Elrond's life, so they should have expected whoever it was to hamper their attempts to save him.

Shortly after Glorfindel was informed of the news Gandalf entered the room.

"Now what?" Glorfindel asked simply.

"We do not know the circumstances that Elladan's horse has returned. We cannot afford to jump to conclusions."

Glorfindel looked at the istari a little skeptically.

"We are to wait here then?"

The wizard looked thoughtful for a while before he spoke.

"Something tells me that the young ones are being hindered, but we know not by who. I have prepared all I can and I would like to go to them, but I could spend all of our time simply looking for them and that would do no good. We will have to rely on their resourcefulness my friend. I shouldn't worry too much, though, they are all as stubborn as their respective fathers."

The comment made the fair-haired elf chuckle.

"I do believe you are right, be it Elrond or Thranduil."

******* 

Elrohir left his horse behind at the human's insistence, but what the human did not know was that the loyal horse would secretly follow her master anywhere and the elf saw no need to tell that to the human. Elrohir was suspicious that the human did not demand him to leave his weapons behind. The human took them of course, but he held them as they walked. He had to be aware that the much faster elf could get them back if he wished. It came to Elrohir then that the human really did not have to worry about it for as long as he held his brothers and friend there was nothing he could do.

As night settled over the valley of Rivendell Elrohir followed Vocyn into a clearing that held a small camp. His eyes immediately came to rest on an unconscious form on the other side. Elladan was lying on the ground with his eyes closed apparently with his hands were bound behind his back. Elrohir instinctively tried to rush to his brother's side, but the human stepped in front of him.

"Calm down Master Elf, he is fine."

Elrohir simply narrowed his eyes at the human. The procurer shrugged and stepped out of the way. Elrohir rushed over and knelt down beside his brother's side. He quickly found the lump on the back of Elladan's head and also noticed that it had been treated. This fact confused him a bit. Why would someone go through the trouble? A female voice called out to him from the shadows and Elrohir looked up in the direction it came.

"Wondering why I took the time?"

Elrohir had not heard her approach and knew it was an elf before he even heard the voice.

Emlin stepped out into the starlight with her hair shinning a soft silver-gold.

Elrohir's jaw dropped open and Emlin chuckled.

"You know that is the same look Elladan gave me?" she asked merrily.

Elrohir looked up at her, betrayal written all over his face.

"How could you?" Elrohir asked.

"How could I?" she laughed bitterly, "just ask your father."

Before Elrohir could respond the she elf turned away from him and spoke as she was leaving.

"I must get back now, I will not let that wizard spoil our plans."

"Wait," Elrohir called, "do you even realize what you are doing? You are putting this whole valley at risk, have you not felt it?"

Emlin snorted at Elrohir without turning around.

"My concern is not this place or its inhabitants," and with that she left.

******* 

The first thing Elladan became aware of was that his head was throbbing. An unconscious groan escaped his lips.

A voice floated down from somewhere telling him to get up. His first response was why he should listen to them. The voice wouldn't go way, though and the annoyance of it brought his mind farther awake. He recognized it as Elrohir's voice. What did he want now?

The dark-haired elf opened his eyes to find the blurry image of Elrohir hovering over him. Elladan blinked a few times until his brother's image cleared up.

"Elladan can you hear me? Elladan?"

"Yes, Elrohir," Elladan responded somewhat irritably, "now would you stop shouting at me?"

Elrohir smirked at his brother. He saw his brother's confused look become panicked when he realized he could not move.

"You are tied up Elladan," Elrohir told him.

Elladan looked around finally taking in his surroundings. He saw that they were in a camp of some sort and his eyes came to rest on a familiar blonde human. He seemed to remember something and looked up at Elrohir sharply.

"How long have I been here?"

"I do not know, but do not worry, we only split up this morning. Ada still has time."

"What of Estel and Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know that either, but apparently they were to be captured also. I prey they escaped."

Elladan nodded and Elrohir helped his brother sit up. Elladan noticed his brother was not bound and looked at him curiously.

"I had this privilege only until you woke up brother," Elrohir answered sadly.

After Elladan sat up he noticed the blonde human coming towards them and he glared at the human. The procurer then bound Elrohir like his brother.

"Where did your companion go?" Elladan asked coldly.

"The lady went back to your home to keep her cover. I see you don't approve of her actions?"

Elladan simply huffed at the human and turned to his brother. Elrohir read his brother's question before he asked it.

"Yes Elladan, I saw who it was," Elrohir said.

Movement to the right caught the two elves attention and they looked on in curiosity while the riders approached. They both knew who it would be, but they both wished it would turn out not to be.

  
Both of the twins' heart sank when their anxiety was realized and Estel came walking into the camp followed by two horses and several more humans. Their anxiety only grew when they noticed Legolas slung over one of the horses.

"Estel, Legolas," Elladan called as he rose to his feet.

The sudden movement sent a wave of nausea through him and he dropped back down to his knees.

The movement was not lost of Aragorn and he rushed foreword to his brother.

"Elladan," he called and knelt down by the elf.

Elladan looked up at his younger brother and spoke before Aragorn could.

"Estel, are you alright? What happened to Legolas?"

"I am fine," the ranger said to the matching stares of the twins, "Legolas was grazed on the head by an arrow," Aragorn finished through gritted teeth.

"What of you? Are you two well?" asked Estel.

"We are fine," Elladan answered.

Aragorn looked at him questioningly, but said no more. Legolas was lifted from the horse by Glullyn and placed near the twins and Aragorn. Aragorn and Legolas' hand were bound as well.

"I see you were successful?" Vocyn teased Glullyn.

Glullyn snorted at the procurer.

"Well, at least mine are all conscious," Vocyn, teased at the sound.

"You had help no doubt?"

"Of course," Vocyn confirmed, "our beautiful employer helped to capture those two."

Aragorn looked questioningly at the twins.

"We know who the traitor is Estel," Elrohir said bitterly.

******* 

Shortly later, with a little prodding by Aragorn, Legolas woke up. Aragorn was right, Legolas had a splitting headache and the fair-haired elf's vision was blurred and would it not go away. Legolas tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved a stab of pain went through his head making him nauseous. Legolas collapsed back to the ground with a groan.

Vocyn smiled over at Glullyn.

"My, my, a bit rough on the elf weren't we?"

Glullyn just gave his companion an annoyed looked and said nothing.

As soon as Legolas hit the ground the twins and Aragorn assaulted him with questions of "how did he feel" or "are you alright?" To Legolas the questions were excruciatingly loud and annoying.

"I would be a lot better if everyone stopped shouting at me," Legolas answered.

"See if we are concerned over him anymore," Elrohir mumbled dryly.

"I heard that," Legolas answered.

"I am fine if you would just give me a moment," Legolas continued.

Aragorn scooted a little closer to the elf.

"Legolas," he said keeping his voice soft, "how do you feel?"

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to calm his spinning head. Once the sickness began to slack off he opened his eyes back up.

"I am alright Estel, my vision is just a little blurry."

Aragorn frowned at the news. Why should the elf's vision remain blurry?

_Do you feel well enough to run?_ Elrohir's voice sounded in Legolas' head.

Legolas was unsure if his legs would support him right now, but they had to try. Elrond did not have time for this.

_I believe so_, he answered.

_Are you sure?_ Elladan asked.

_Do we have a choice? I will be fine_, Legolas answered.

Elrohir conveyed to Legolas who the traitor was and that she might have an antidote for their father.

Elrohir caught Legolas' eye and nodded to the elf. Legolas looked up and caught the ranger's attention. He knew Aragorn had not caught any of their conversation.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, "be prepared."

Aragorn looked down at Legolas questioningly. Before he could ask, Elladan called out to the blonde human.

"Vocyn, I do believe that is what you call yourself?"

"Yes, elf, what do you want?" asked the human coming to stand in front of Elladan.

"I can tell that when you said we are the first elves you have ever dealt with it is true."

"Oh yes, and why is that?" asked the human.

Elladan smirked and looked over to his brother who nodded.

"Because, if you knew any better you would have made the bonds sturdier," Elladan answered as Elrohir shot up and hit the human in the nose with his unbound hands.

Before the thief fell backwards Elrohir grabbed him, pulled one of Vocyn's daggers out with the other hand, and smacked the procurer on the head with it. The human slumped to the ground and Elrohir tossed the dagger to Elladan, who quickly cut his bonds as Elrohir met the first charge of men.

Elladan then tossed the dagger to Legolas.

_Take Estel and run,_ he pleaded.

"But…" Legolas began out loud.

"Remember your promise to keep him safe," Elladan called as he hit one of the humans in the nose, "now get out of here!"

Reluctantly Legolas grabbed the ranger by the collar and pulled him away from the camp. Legolas cut his bonds and Aragorn's as they ran. As soon as Estel was free he stopped near one of the riverbanks.

"Where are we going? We left Elladan and Elrohir!"

"I know that Estel," Legolas gritted his teeth through the overwhelming pain in his head.

"But your brothers told me who is responsible for this. I believe Elladan and Elrohir wanted us to help Elrond now, for there is no longer time to ride to gather the herbs, do you understand that? We must find the traitor and see if they have the remedy. You must make a choice of whether to go back after your brothers or hunt down the traitor and save your father. I think as resourceful as your brothers are, I do not doubt that they will be fine, but Elrond's time is running out."

Aragorn looked torn between going back after Elladan and Elrohir or going to help his foster father.

"I think you are right Legolas," Aragorn said slowly, "Elladan and Elrohir were trying to distract them so we could get away and help our father. We will simply have to trust them for now and go after this traitor."

******* 

Elladan and Elrohir held the group of humans off as long as they could and almost half of them where stunned in a very short time. Elladan was just about to tell Elrohir to flee when all of a sudden a strong burst of wind knocked him, Elrohir, and the others down. The winds this time were much fiercer than before, actually cracking one of the smaller trees.

One of the humans happened to land on Elladan causing his head to snap back into a tree. The impact was not hard, but the injury already there protested to the treatment and the elf's head swim. As Elladan started to lose consciousness Glullyn, fighting against the wind, grabbed the elf's hair pulling his head back. He placed a dagger to the elf's throat as Elrohir regained his footing.

"Hold it elf, I'm to stop you anyway I have to. Don't make me do it," the swarthy human threatened.

Elrohir saw that his little brother and Legolas had escaped as planned and he did not want to press his luck with his brother's life. With the second reluctant sigh that day Elrohir relented. As the wind wiped forcefully through his hair almost knocking him over again he stopped his struggles and looked to the sky.

Stupid maid, he had warned her about what was happening.

****** 

Legolas and Aragorn were caught off guard by the sudden wind. One of the smaller trees near the two snapped crashing into the ground.

The tree set off a chain reaction.

It crashed into one of the boulders sending it rolling, the boulder tumbled towards the two and even though the managed to jump out of the way it crashed into another tree, that much larger tree uprooted making the ground give way beneath the friend's feet. Legolas could have normally scrambled out of the way, but with his head and vision still fuzzy he could not react fast enough. As the ground gave way the elf lost his footing and was carried over the edge of the bank with the falling rock.

Legolas painfully tumbled down the side to hit the cold river water sputtering. He surfaced and forced his deadened limbs to work trying to get his head above the water long enough to draw breath. The sickening careen down the bank and the jolt into the water had seriously pressed the elf's injury and Legolas fought to keep from passing out. 

He knew if he did not stay awake he would drown, but even as he fought against the impeding blackness he knew he was losing the battle, as he could not stop the blackness from spreading.

The last thing Legolas was aware of was watching the water rush over his head and his lungs burning before the blackness claimed him…

******** 

TBC…

******* 

_Author's note:_ I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. For this story, or heck, all three if anyone is interested. I simply do not have the time to search for grammatical mistakes in my stories right now, as I am way to busy and these long chapter take a lot of time to write. Think of it… a first look at chapters before they are posted, doesn't it sound fun?

******** 

_Karri_ – I know that I am evil. What can I say? As for what he saw, blood, muah, ah, ah, ahem. Yes, thank you very much, my mom will be fine. She broke some ribs and knocked a hole in her head, but other than that. I really like the car she totaled though, oh well…

_Maverickgirl_ – You may just be right! Well Elrohir wasn't injured yet, but he is captive now. Poor Legolas.

_Reona_ – You should know I am known for cliffhangers. You have been warned. :P Elrond is also one of my favorites! I am not sure of the generous helping of Glorfindel, at least for this story anyway, but you never know. If you want some good ol blonde elf action near the end of my other story _The Choices We Make_ Glor will show up to save the day along with Elrond. You should really like the final battle with Glorfindel (especially him), the twins, Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas, although Legolas might be playing for the other side *gasps*. Both of them are major parts in the sequel I am starting of _Shadows of the Soul_ along with papa Thranduil. I am dragging all of the older elf's butts out of their save havens for this story! Ahem, speaking of spelling mistakes, know any willing betas? Now if I told you all about Emlin to begin with there would be no mystery!

_xsilicax _– Go xsilicax and her very big knife! I agree with you though! Well, no, Elrohir is not free.  : ( Elrond, mmm… let me think, oh, yea, he might just be responsible for the end of this chapter. About the spice, me neither, but you are the second person to pick up on it! Go you, again. It is a running joke with a friend and I am blaming it all on her! It is totally her fault, I swear!

_arabella thorne_ – Yep, you got it! And thank you! I honestly have no idea how everyone will get out of it either. :P Yea! Person number three to recognize the name of tumeric. GO you! Mmm… who are Emlin's accomplices indeed?

_Hotaru9_ – Yeah, I could stand the lack of action anymore, so I had to speed it up. Thank you! Well, you will have to wait to the next chapter to find out about Elrond, sorry.

_Agent Daidouji_ – I am glad you seem to like! I do hope you are still reading! Don't cry, the story isn't over yet!

_Iawen Londea_ – Thank you! Well they didn't leave him alone, but at least he is not hurt, yet. Now we just have a different captured group and a different group free.

_Rosie_ – Glad you liked the opening chapter and I do hope you are reading this now!

_Pilot3001_ – You want some more torture? You got it! Just getting started at the end of this chapter! But there is always the next one.

_Eleclyn Starmaker_ – I hope you liked Choices and that you are following the sequel! Well, it looks like you will have to remain on the edge for a little while longer. :P Here is this update, ahem, where is yours? ;)

_tapetum lucidum_ – Thanks and yea, she is doing well. I had to add some action into the story! There will be more from now one. ;) Thanks again, glad you like the fights. Disfigure? *Gasps* I may be one of the most evil authors out there, but I am not that evil! :P

_Rhonda _– No Aragorn torture yet, but wait, muah, ah, ah! If you want some right now read _The Choices We Make_! Well, it's a mixture of Aragorn and Legolas torture, but Elrond and Glorfindel get it in the end as well.

_Tithen Min_ – Nope, only one. Stupid site lost the other one! So, thanks for doing another one! No, I guess you are right. :P Evil, I know, I should really get help.

_Laheara _– Yea, for you! The update came right after your review. Elrond is also one of my favorites, a like Haldir a lot too. I just realized he is not in any of more stories, mmm… he might be next. Here you go and thanks for the review.


	6. The Night Begins

_Author's note:_ To Reona I am incredibly sorry. You asked if the names I have picked have any meanings and I forgot to respond to that question at the end of the last chapter and I apologize. As a matter of fact – _YES_ they do! And since I forgot it in the last chapter I will put it at the beginning of this one!

_Celaviel _– silver gale (rough translation)

_Laurelin_ – the golden tree that was in Valinor

_Emlin_ – a yellow bird or "yellow hammer", used more for the yellow hammer

_Malentuilinn_ - yellow swallow, a name we haven't got to yet

***********

Fading Light 

*********** 

**Chapter 6: The Night Begins**

_"If at first you don't succeed, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a damn fool about it."  
  
_

_-W.C.Fields_

*********** 

Aragorn scrambled down the riverbank as soon as he saw his friend go over. He caught sight of the elf's golden hair in the moonlight and bolted towards him. Legolas seemed to be struggling to stay above the water although the river was swift it was not that deep. An elf should have easily been able to fight its current.

Aragorn dash ahead of his friend a bit and ran out as far as he could on the rocks and tried to get as secure hold. Legolas passed by him just as the elf's head went underwater and the ranger barely managed to grab a hold of one of his arms. The jolt almost tore the ranger from the rock, but he clenched his jaw in determination and pulled for all he was worth. He practically ripped the lithesome elf out of the water and onto the rocks. Legolas came out of the water coughing and gasping as he lay face down.

"Easy my friend," the ranger said as he patted the elf's back.

Legolas closed his eyes as he lay there and waited for his head to stop pounding so loudly. As he lay there the throbbing did indeed start to abate as well as the sounds around him and all he wanted to do was stay lying right there. Aragorn's voice cut through the elf's thoughts bringing him out of his peaceful daze.

"Legolas?"

Legolas sighed and opened his eyes to fix the ranger with a weary gaze.

"Amin quell," the elf responded to the human's concerned gaze.  //I am well//

Aragorn was not entirely convinced, but he kept silent and helped his friend to his feet.

"Mani sii'"?" the ranger asked.   //what now?//

"Well mellonamin I am sure someone will come looking for us very soon so we must move from this area. After that we should head back to Rivendell."

Aragorn nodded and turned briefly in the direction they had just come from.

"Take care you two," he whispered and then turned away.

*********** 

Emlin moved through the trees at top speed. She was risking her cover leaving Imladris again so soon, but she needed to check to make sure that those humans had managed to capture the prince and Elrond's human boy. She had almost reached the camp when the same burst of wind that caught the others off guard whipped her off her feet. Cursing, ina very unmaid like fashion, she picked herself up and dashed for the camp. Emlin made it there just as Elrohir was stopping his struggle.

The golden-haired maid paused as she entered the scene. Several of the men were on the ground, Glullyn had a dagger to Elladan's neck, the elf in question looked stunned, Elrohir was just standing there as men surrounded him, and Vocyn was just sitting up holding his nose again.

"What in Middle Earth is going on here?" she practically growled.

"Uh…" Glullyn stuttered as he dropped the elf.

Elladan struggled to remain alert as he hit the ground and closed his eyes to block out the spinning world. To his credit he managed not to pass out, but no one came to bind him and he assumed everyone else thought he did. For once the elf stayed quiet and let his brother do the talking. He understood the need for this conversation between the two because he also knew that his twin had liked the she elf.

Emlin had never seen such a cold expression as the one that Elrohir gave her when he caught sight of her. She ignored him and turned to Glullyn as he was helping Vocyn off the ground.

"Damn it all, what is it with those two?" the procurer mumbled as he stood giving the two dark-haired elves sour looks.

"Well?" the maid snapped.

"Where are the other two?" she asked quickly losing her patience.

"Um… the other elf and the boy got away just now," Glullyn answered.

"What?! Dolts, go find them! If they make it back to The Last Homely Home we are all in trouble. Find them and take them down."

Glullyn gave the maid a confused stare.

"I thought we were not to kill them?"

"You wrongly assume my mercifulness extends to them all. Now find those two now!"

Several of the men, the ones still standing anyway, took off out of the camp with gleams in their eyes to begin their hunt. After cleaning his face Vocyn also set off after the two who had gotten away. With a malicious smile he decided it was finally time to take to the shadows. 'Besides,' he thought rubbing his nose, 'it is too painful to stay around those two dark-haired elves for long,' although he vowed he would pay at least one of them back eventually.

The maid's words were not lost on Elrohir and he clenched his jaw in anger. How dare she try to kill his father, hurt his twin, threaten his little brother and friend, and do it so coolly after all the years she had lived in this valley. For the first time in years Elrohir lost his temper and for the first time ever he let his tongue fly at a maid.

"Laurelin you heartless coward. How could you after all the years you have lived under my father's protection?"

The golden-haired maid was caught off guard by Elrohir's bluntness and the words stung. She clenched her hands in anger.

"I would watch your tone, the two of you are alive because of my good graces."

"You believe that will make up for what you have done to my father!" the dark-haired elf snapped.

"No," Laurelin answered truthfully, "I do not expect you to understand. I suppose were our situations reversed I would feel just as protective, but as it is they are not, so do not look to me for mercy when it comes to your friends or father."

"By the Valar Laurelin, you a healer, how could you possibly poison anyone?" Elrohir pleaded.

"I was a living being before I ever became a healer! But," she visibly calmed again with a strange smile, "I suppose you are right again. Even though I hold no pity for your father, I could not bring myself to do it."

Elrohir bit back the comment he had prepared and stood there stunned.

"Yes," she began upon seeing his expression, "the one you are looking for is still safely back at Rivendell and even though my absence will probably be noticed shortly by that infuriating wizard, my friend will sit snugly by everyone's side."

Elrohir could not think of anything to say at the moment. Someone else in their house was a traitor and Legolas and Estel had no idea that there was another.

"Who?" he breathed.

Laurelin's silvery laughter was his reply.

"Do you seriously think that I am going to tell you? Let the others figure it out if they can. The two of you will stay right here and keep me company where you will not be able to tell anyone."

"At least tell me why," Elrohir pleaded.

"Let us just say that my quarrel with your father does not extend to you. He was responsible for my parents death before you were even born so you could not have known."

Elrohir wanted to point out that if he was not born than neither was Legolas and most definitely not Estel and that Elrond would never intentionally harm anyone let alone have them slain, but he knew it would do little good. Pure and simple hated glimmered in the maid's eyes when she spoke of his father. Although he did not know to what event she was referring to, there was nothing that he could say to convince her otherwise.

"Do you have an antidote?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered in the same tone, "there is enough to cure one person, as well as enough Rathrae left to inflict more damage if need be."

"Laurelin, I will ask this only once, please let me have it," Elrohir said his voice full of emotion.

"Nys," she answered almost sadly. //no//

Elrohir sighed.

"Then our doom is already set. I promise I will personally take it from you without regret," he said sadly.

Laurelin gave him a sad smile as her hair glowed a soft silver gold in the moonlight. A quality of hers he had always been fond of, along with her seeming tenderness. The later a trait he now realized that was false.

"I did not expect it any other way," she lamented.

********** 

"That last surge was rather violent Mithrandir," Glorfindel said calmly.

"I agree and unfortunately I believe they will only get worse," the wizard said shaking his head.

"How far will you let it go before you take it from him?" Glorfindel asked.

He had purposely said _you_ because the elf knew he would not be able to unless the situation was desperate. Gandalf looked thoughtful for a long while before he answered.

"The ring was entrusted to Elrond and he is its bearer. I would not presume to take it from him unless it was absolutely necessary, besides it may actually be doing more good right now than harm."

"You believe it is lending him strength then?" asked the elf.

"I cannot be certain," Gandalf began, "but we both know the ring amplifies natural abilities and Elrond has always been a stubborn one. I can only guess that is why, although his condition continues to worsen, he is not deteriorating as rapidly as I feared."

"I agree with you mellonamin, but I will spread the word that everyone stay inside just in case."

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate."

*************** 

Legolas and Aragorn had no more than crested the riverbank when they both heard the sounds of pursuit behind them. Unfortunately since the river had pulled the elf downstream a ways their pursuers stood between them and the path back to The Last Homely Home.

"We shall have to arch around them, come," Legolas said as he lead the way.

Legolas' head was pounding furiously, but the elf still set a strong pace. He held back to make sure his human companion would be able to keep up with him and as he ran Legolas tried to force his senses outward through the pain. They had a grand total of one dagger between them, which the ranger still held, and could not afford to run head long into the group looking for them. To the elf something did not seem right, but he could not place it. The feeling was so faint though he contributed it to him just being too cautious.

They stopped when the sounds of the humans behind had died away. The ranger insisted on inspecting Legolas wound and was quite persistent at it. The elf relented so he would not have to listen to the human's badgering all night.

"What are we to do when we reach the house?" Aragorn asked as he unwrapped the bandage from the elf's head.

"We will find that traitress and demand she yield the antidote to us."

"You think she has one then?" asked the ranger.

"If Laurelin wanted Elrond to die quickly she could have given him something that would have done the job rapidly, but she did not. There is no reason to poison someone with something that works slowly unless you intend to use the antidote as leverage."

"But what could she possibly be after besides my father's life?"

"That I do not know neth min," Legolas said shaking his head. //young one//

Aragorn sighed.

"Well from what I can see in the dark your injury doesn't look any worse."

"Satisfied?" the elf asked trying to hide his smile.

"Not hardly, I can tell it is causing you a great deal of pain."

The ranger held his hand up at the protest he saw coming.

"Before you even start, just listen, it will only take a few minutes to find something that will cut down your pain and besides I have a feeling we are going to need all of your senses tonight, which will be sharper after the throbbing I am sure you feel is cut down. Now we will both look to cut down on the time, alright?"

Legolas smiled openly this time. It never ceased to amaze him when the wisdom he knew the young one would possess one day shone through. Aragorn was right, at the moment Legolas knew his senses were considerably dulled by the head injury. The elf did not say a word, but just nodded, smiled, and gestured to the ranger to begin.

The two walked off in separate direction scanning the ground. Aragorn found what he was looking for growing near one of the trees and bent down to pluck some of the leaves off the plant. He heard a slight sound behind him and assumed it was Legolas coming up to him a split second before he realized that he had never heard the elf approach him before, but by then it was too late.

*********** 

The humans watched him warily, but no one protested as Elrohir walked over and knelt down next to his brother. Elladan had been dropped unceremoniously face down. Elrohir reached out to gently shake the other elf.

"Wake up Elladan," Elrohir called.

Elrohir was surprised when Elladan's voice sounded in his head.

_I am alert my brother and I heard all._

Elrohir recovered quickly so he would not draw attention and busied himself with checking over his brother while they talked.

_Are you well?_ Elrohir asked.

_Well enough. I am sorry Elrohir_.

Elrohir sighed again. He did not have to ask what Elladan had meant by that.

_That is not important right now, what are we to do?_

_Well, they think me unconscious_, Elladan began, _I will distract them._

_No, I will not leave without you_.

_You obstinate elf, someone must warn Legolas and Estel that they are heading back to danger at home, _Elladan said firmly.

_Then you go_, Elrohir pleaded.

_You do not have the element of surprise halfwit and besides most of the men are out looking for our brother. Now please Elrohir_.

Elrohir did not respond, but his defeated sigh was all the answer his brother needed.

Laurelin, wondering what was taking so long, approached the two.

"Mani naa ta?" she asked coming to stand next to Elrohir.  //what is it?//

Elladan was right, someone had to get back to Rivendell and warn everyone there that danger still lurked there and that his brother could probably catch them more unawares than he could. But they had already attempted an escape that had allowed Legolas and Estel to get way and if this worked Elladan would be left here all alone to face the wrath of the others. Elrohir did not have a choice really, his brother was going to do it whether he agreed or not. Elrohir forced his features to look calm and answered with a steady voice although his heart was racing.

"Would it be possible to get the bag of herbs Estel brought into the camp with him?"

The she elf looked at him with suspicion in her green eyes, but after a short paused called for one of the men to bring it over. The man brought it over between the motionless elf and the she elf.

As soon as he bent over to place it on the ground Elladan sprung eyes blazing. He shouldered the man sending him flying backwards into Laurelin while grabbing the man's sword. Before either recovered the dark-haired elf roughly jerked the female's up and wrapped one arm around her neck while positioning the sword at her back. The others including Glullyn started to come forward, but Elladan tightened his hold.

"Go ahead, try it," he warned them.

The men stopped unsure of what to do. This was there employer after and if she died they didn't get paid.

"I never thought I would ever see the day when one of the sons of Elrond would threaten a lady," the maid hissed from Elladan's grasp.

She felt him chuckle more than heard it.

"After all you have done, I would hardly call _you _a lady. You caught me off guard once remember, so I am simply repaying the favor."

Laurelin's eyes narrowed at the male.

"You do realize this was a futile attempt?" she began her voice low with anger, "I am not dense enough to carry the antidote with me and you will not get very far with me in this position."

"How dense you are is a relative argument and I have no intention of going anywhere with you, _my lady_," he finished the last two words with a sneer.

After she pushed past the insult the maid caught on. Her eyes frantically searched the camp for Elrohir only to discover he was gone. She clenched her hands in anger again.

"Maybe not as futile as I thought," she conceded.

She was surprised when the vise like grip on her suddenly loosened and she stumbled forward as the male pushed her away. The remaining men had formed a circle around the two and Elladan knew he was trapped, so he didn't try. He had accomplished what he was trying to do and the longer they stayed here to secure him the longer the head start his brother had. The maid whirled around to face the dark-haired elf and was surprised to see he was smiling at her.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" she asked.

"You are right about one thing Laurelin. I couldn't have slain you, not because you are a maid, but because you were unarmed."

"The two of you are trying my tolerance. I cannot protect you while you two take such rash actions. Secure him, tightly," she snapped to the man Elladan had pushed into her.

As the man came forward and bound Elladan he looked at the maid seriously.

"None of these humans here will be able to catch Elrohir, you know that, you are the only one who has a chance and he will not let _you_ stop him. Please stop this now," he suggested quietly.

"It has already gone too far to halt. I came into this willing to accept banishment from all the elven realms and exile from all my kin, but I did not want to add you and your brother to the list of those who must die. Your actions may have left me now choice now," she said regretfully.

"But I will not let either of you two stop me," she said shaking in anger as she drew her sword and struck the male in the side of the head with the hilt.

As Elladan crumpled to the ground the last thing that flashed through his rapidly dimming world was the lament, 'not again.'

The dark-haired elf hit the ground limply as Laurelin turned to Glullyn.

"Watch him carefully. If he causes anymore trouble or tries to escape again - kill him."

Without another word the she elf bolted out of the camp at top speed. She had a complication to deal with and she knew only one of them was going to make it through the night.

************ 

A hand clamped over the ranger's mouth and he felt the cool touch of steal under his chin.

**"**Easy ranger," he whispered to Aragorn.

"Elf!" the procurer called out, "your companion and I require your presence over here. Nice and slow though."

After a few tense moments Aragorn saw Legolas walking calmly towards them. Anger flared in the ranger at being used like a pawn and he cursed himself for letting the man sneak up on him so easily.

"Very smart elf. That is far enough."

Legolas stopped where he was and looked calmly at the ranger.

"Are you alright Estel?" he asked with an even voice.

On the inside Legolas was fuming. Both at this pathetic human for treating his friend so and at himself for letting a human get the drop on them. He should have heard the man approaching, more like following, he realized with irritation. The flicker of anxiety he had felt earlier was his instincts trying to warm him something was not right, but he had carelessly brushed it off and now his friend might pay the price.

Vocyn removed his hand so the ranger could speak.

"I am alright," Aragorn responded.

"It has been a long night human, what do you want?" Legolas asked coldly.

"A long night, huh," the procurer laughed, "come now, the night is just starting."

Vocyn felt the ranger's weight shift slightly and he tightened his hold.

"I wouldn't be too brash ranger. The knife at your throat was a gift from a pretty lady and she coated it in Rathrae with love. All it would take is one knick. I was told it took almost the whole morning to bring a strong elf like your ruler down, unless you would like to see how a human reacts to the poison I would be more careful."

Aragorn did indeed stop his movements. He already knew the answer to the man's ponderings; a human would probably not even last for the length of a morning.

"Good," the blonde man said pleasantly, "I knew we could come to an understanding."

************ 

TBC… 

************ 

Go ahead and say it… EVIL AUTHOR! What kind of mess has everyone gotten into now? Don't worry; you will get more of Laurelin's story later, I promise. It just isn't the time yet.

_A special thank to everyone who responded on my request from last chapter! I will definitely take someone up on their offer, but I just haven't got around to e-mailing any of you yet, I have been so busy. I promise I will let all of you know. So the position still stands… anyone? I love you all._

In the words of Vash the Stampede – This world is made of Love and Peace!!

************ 

_Lirenel_ – I know, I thought it would be a nice change to see how everyone reacted when they didn't have Elrond to run to for advice or help.

_Rosie_ – I am very happy you are still here! Hope you like the way it is going. Things are getting slightly complicated now.

_Kedi _– Well you magic worked, here it is. We'll just say it was a delayed reaction, that's all. ;) Yea, I say one of my stories up on your site! I am so excited! I love you!

_Gwyn_ – You think it looks fine anyway, I'm going to cry, thank you. As stated above I will let everyone know. Thank you so much for the offer. As far as the other story… if it is _Shadows of the Soul_ the update will be up soon. I promise to try and work out the kinks.

_Tithen Min_ – I hope you are well rested by now. Yippie, your review went through just fine! And an update for both of your stories, you are on a roll. I just happened to think for the one… Legolas should really stay away from ropes; orcs seem ro always want to string it around his neck. Poor elf, at least there was no wall bashing! Great two chappies!

_Karri_ – I honestly don't know what it is with cliffhangers and me. They just always seem to pop up. I was really enjoying _The Bitterness of Mortality_, any updates scheduled? It doesn't hurt to ask. :P

_MaverickGirl_ – Thanks! No he is not, poor elf. And it doesn't look like a good night either, for any of them actually. Thanks for the review!

_Elendrila _– Don't worry I intend to write more, how else would I find out what happens? :P Thank you so much for your offer, I'm flattered, and I will let everyone know shortly.

_leggylover03_ – The Aragorn torture just might be about to begin. Twice? Wow! *Picks herself off of floor* I guess that means you like it, I'm glad.

_Nilbrethiliel_ – Dying? *Gasps* Oh no! One of my reviewers! :P Hahaha! You are about the only one I have that dances around on their desk when I write cliffies. I love you!!!!!!! Well I think you English in your stories is perfect! But as I said before I will let everyone know shortly. Thanks a bunch for the offer, I'm going to cry… which means I have to go torture a character, excuse me… Oh Estel, Elladan!

_Iawen Londea_ – Thank you so much!! Well about Elladan and Legolas…mmm maybe your right. A lot of time though when it comes to the twins… Elladan just misses the coin toss. A lot of their blunders are up to chance which one will get, except for _All That is Gold_ of course, that was planned. Anyway Elladan is sort of the mouthy twin :P , so that means he has to get himself into trouble. As for the beta (recorder starts) I will let everyone know shortly (stops). Thank you so much for the offer, I'll let you know. Oh, and I love you!

_Reona_ – Yep, the wind is here to stay! What will become of it? Glad you like the detail. Thanks for reviewing and hoped you liked the chappie. Oh, and did I finally answered your question!

_Tapetum Lucid_um – Killing you? I thought I was killing Legolas? Just kidding, I'm not killing anyone… yet. Well you sort of know why she wants Elrond's head, but the rest of the story will have to wait a little longer. Mmm… who says she doesn't want to kill our favorite ranger or for that matter our favorite wood elf? :P Yes, for people who are very empathetic threatening works wonders.

_Littlesaiyangirl _– Hope the update wasn't an unbearable wait. See, he is alive… for now. I know I'M EVIL. Thanks for the review.

_Lady of Legolas_ – Yep, the twins know, unfortunately Elrond didn't or he would be where he is now. Yes, the mystery is still the motivation. Thanks for the review.


	7. Let the Night Commence

A/N: Lookie, lookie, all three LOTR stories updated in like two weeks, I'm on a roll!

***********

**Chapter 7: Let the Night Commence**

_"I learned that it is the weak who are cruel,  
and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong."  
  
_

_-Leo Rosten_

***********

"Good," the blonde man said pleasantly, "I knew we could come to an understanding."

Aragorn meet Legolas' eyes and he saw a light in them that was more intense than the normal glow they held at night. The ranger knew that although the elf was cool on the outside he was furious on the inside. The human also knew that the elf was probably blaming himself for this right now, even though it was no more Legolas' fault than his.

"So now what are your plans?" Aragorn asked through clenched teeth.

"Well," Vocyn answered as he nimbly kicked the ranger's feet out from under him causing Aragorn to fall unceremoniously to his knees whilst keeping the dagger at his throat, "we have a little trip to take."

"Back to the camp I presume," the ranger said anger evident in his voice.

His only answer was a chuckle from the procurer.

"Master elf," Vocyn called, "I'd appreciate it if you would _slowly_ come closer. Nothing fast or flashy now," he finished moving the dagger slightly at the other human's throat.

Legolas practically had to bite his tongue to keep his outward appearance cool. The blonde elf walked slowly towards the pair. He had walked up close to the two, but the blonde human told him to stop still a short distance away. He was good, Legolas conceded. He was close enough for the human to see easily, but not close enough to where he could make a move for the thief without giving the human time to react. So he was not only good, but cautious as well.

"If we are to move," Aragorn began again, "why then am I on the ground?"

"Well I said _we_, but I am afraid what I really meant was _you_."

Aragorn gave the blonde man a slightly confused look. Legolas, however, knew exactly what the thief, more of assassin, meant.

"But he is unarmed you cutthroat," Legolas said fiercely.

"True, but I'm not picky."

Aragorn, on the ground, finally caught on.

"Go ahead, you do realize, though, that after you kill me you will not have time to stop my friend? He will take you down swiftly."

"You think so hey?" Vocyn asked with an intrigued smile, "It would be an interesting test of speed wouldn't it?"

"And not just for me," he continued, "it would be interesting to see who the elf went for. On the one hand, he could test his speed by trying to save you. Most likely by pushing you out of the way if he could, ultimately sacrificing himself as I am sure he realizes I would simply stab him instead and with _this_ dagger it matters not where the victim is injured. On the other hand, would he choose his own life or think he is not fast enough and simply kill me after I slit your throat? And what of me? Do I act as I have told you and try and slit your throat or do I act unexpectedly and simply throw the dagger at the elf?"

The procurer/ assassin looked positively fascinated by the thought of all the outcomes and how everyone would react.

"This is not a game," Aragorn said fiercely.

"My, my," he smiled enthralled, "we do have ourselves a situation though don't we? And I beg to differ whether it's a game or not."

For Aragorn there was no wonderment about it. He knew exactly which option the elf would choose and he wouldn't let his friend make such a sacrifice. The ranger met Legolas' eyes and his feelings must have shown for the elf gave him a look of warning against moving first.

Aragorn could feel the tension in the air as all three prepared to make the first strike.

The question was… who would react first?

*********** 

Elrohir pushed his feet as fast as they would carry him. He had to get back in time to warn Estel and Legolas, plus everyone in Rivendell was still in danger. There was no way he was going to let whoever it was have another chance at his father. He would simply have to deal with finding out whom the traitor was later.  For now he just had to get there!

Elrohir had made good time in the short span he had been running and was pushing his body hard. The two things he had not taken into account and the one he was waiting for seemed to crash together at the same time.

The dark-haired elf caught sounds of movement and looked back to see his horse spring from out of nowhere. Elrohir felt like beating his head against a tree for in his haste he had completely forgotten that his horse had followed him to camp.

The elf ran to meet the horse, but before he could reach her he felt the tell tale tingle go through his body. He mad a mad dash for the horse and just barely reached its side before the winds howled through the trees. The wind knocked into the elf with enough force to rip him off his feet and he grabbed a hold of the much heavier animal for balance at the same time he heard the twang of a bowstring.

The thrust of the wind flung him to the side and the arrow, albeit by accident, barely missed Elrohir's head. It slammed painfully into the horse's neck and the animal reared in pain and fright. Elrohir managed to keep his hold on the horse, but his left shoulder was painfully wretched upward and he had to hold back a surprised cry of pain. He knew Laurelin would strike again quickly and he had to react now.  The dark-haired elf, giving thanks to the Valar that his weapons were still attached to the horse, drew his sword and dropped straight down and hopefully momentarily out of the she elf's vision. He tucked the sword close to his body and rolled furiously for the protection of dense brush, a tree, anything.

Laurelin cursed under her breath as she watched her arrow take the horse in the neck. It was a fine animal and did not deserve such cruel treatment, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Right now she had to hold onto the nearest tree in order to not get taken off her feet as had happened to Elrohir. She saw him drop and disappear from her sight. She knew he couldn't get to far from the horse in the current situation.

The wind had died down, but it did not cease this time. Laurelin walked openly, she had the bow after all, out to where the dark-haired elf had been and walked over to the horse, her long silver gold hair dancing playfully around her shoulders in the wind.

The arrow had taken the horse in the muscled part of the neck. She breathed a sigh of relief, it could have been worse. She did not want to injure it farther, but neither could she let Elrohir get on the animal.

"Send the horse away or I will kill it," she called loudly to the darkness.

Elrohir silently materialized to the maid's right and she caught full sight of the elf finally. He stood there tall and terrible, eyes glinting brightly in the starlight, with dark hair whipping around his face. She was briefly reminded of the one time she had seen Elrond so furious and had to fight the urge to back away from the fair and horrible image. He called out calmly to the horse telling it to go back to Rivendell and seek healing. The horse nickered in protest, but did as was told. Elrohir turned his attention back to the golden maid that still stood where the horse had been. Her hair shone with the moon and the sunlight at the same time and her pale skin had the faintest trace of silver in the starlight. She looked into his eyes with those bright green orbs of hers. To Elrohir, she was still beautiful and it saddened him at the thought of what he must do.

"I do not know whether to curse you for shooting my horse or thank you for letting her go," Elrohir said.

"How about neither then, for I am not here for the horse Elrohir."

Elrohir tensed and gripped the hilt of his sword with his right hand even tighter. His left hand was numb and he did not know how much strength the hand possessed. He did not think he had dislocated his shoulder, but the muscles had been violently pulled. Elrohir sighed. Laurelin's advantages kept growing by the minute.

"I don't suppose you have had a change of heart?" he asked trying to keep the weariness out of his voice.

She smiled sadly at the other elf.

"And I don't suppose you will go back quietly?" she asked woefully.

Elrohir answered her with the same sad smile.

"I told you our doom was already set," he said.

Laurelin took a calming breath. She appeared calm on the outside, but inside she was anything but calm. No one else was supposed to get hurt, Len had promised her that.

She had really not wanted things to come down to this; however, she stood resolute that neither twin would ruin their plans.

"Let it begin then," Elrohir said quietly.

In response the she elf nodded and, eyes hardened with determination, she charged the dark-haired male.

**************** 

Glorfindel stood in the balcony doorway with his golden hair blowing in the wind.

"The winds do not appear to want to die down this time Mithrandir," he said with the first bit of worry finally creeping into his voice.

Most others except for Elrond would have missed the slight concern in the elf's voice, but Gandalf did not. He was desperately trying to hold onto his faith in the young ones and the fact that an elf as stoic as Glorfindel was becoming worried severely tested his patience. The wizard wanted to run out the door right now and find them, but he had to keep strong.

"At least Rivendell is not beset by strong winds constantly, there is yet restraint being used."

"You are right my friend," Glorfindel conceded, "I apologize for my lack of faith."

"This situation is hard on us all and who said that waiting was the easier job than charging head long into danger?"

Despite the situation the elf and wizard shared a small smile.

************* 

Something cut through the comforting darkness of Elladan's mind. It brought his mind careening back to consciousness before it would have awoken on its own. It was a familiar feeling. One that was wrong and not supposed to happen.

Elladan groaned before he could stifle it, but right now did not really care as hot pain flared through his head. He barely heard someone talking, whether to him or not he couldn't tell and then it felt like he was being moved. The elf struggled to understand the sounds around him as he tried to pry his eyes open.

Glullyn was left in the camp with only three others. The missing elf and ranger seemed more of a threat than the tied up unconscious elf, so the rest went out searching for the escaped prisoners. Glullyn noticed the elf, was it; twitch and the fair face seemed to get tense. He wondered if the elf was in pain, not like he knew how to help him or anything, though. He walked over and knelt down beside the dark-haired being. He still marveled at how fast he had seen the elf react when he had grabbed Emlin and how quickly the two elves had attacked when the blonde one and human had escaped. Had Glullyn not seen it himself he would not have believed such speed possible in a living being. As soon as he knelt down a call from one of his companions made his head come up.

"I'd be careful boss."  
  


"Yea," another one laughed, "that ones tricked us once already tonight. I wouldn't want a bloody nose like the thief."

Glullyn snorted at them and turned back to look at the ground. Something in the elf's face made him believe this was no trick. Something was disturbing the elf. He wondered what it was that distressed the fey being.

The mercenary got his answer a breath later as the wind whipped into him knocking him foreword. He caught himself with one arm before he fell on the elf below him and landed right beside the dark-haired form. Shouts rang out from the few men left in camp as they were jostled around unexpectedly.

Elladan forced his eyes open halfway to see the foliage above him being blown around and he knew immediately what had forced him from his unconsciousness.

Glullyn hit the ground and grunted. What was that? He glanced over to see the elf's eyes open and he gasped in surprise.

"Aiye adar," Elladan said quietly.

Elladan looked over with glassy eyes at the human beside him and the deep sadness in them almost broke Glullyn's heart.

"You really do not know what you are doing do you fíreb?" Elladan asked almost rhetorically.

"What do you mean?" the man asked pushing himself into a sitting position once the wind settled somewhat, "I get paid to do things and that is what I do. Just like I am getting paid to work for the elf lass, so I'm just doing my job."

Elladan sighed wearily and closed his eyes. Getting hit on the head three times in one night definitely did not help his mood or his patience and his head hurt so bad it made him sick just to think about it. He could see the good in this one so easily, so why couldn't the infuriating mortal see it as well?

Glullyn thought the elf had passed back out for a moment before he finally opened his eyes back up. Those unnaturally bright eyes held a mixture of sadness, wisdom, and disappointment. The human remembered what he had come over here for in the first place and looked thoughtful for a moment. He wasn't as dense as his partner thought he was. He looked down at the elf lying there. Glullyn wasn't sure if he would speak to him, being a human and all, but he decided to try.

"You felt it didn't you?" he asked the elf.

"Mani?" Elladan asked, then through the pounding in his head realized he wasn't dealing with the normal humans he was used to and asked again, "what?"

"Before the wind kicked up, you felt it didn't you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well," Glullyn started, "it doesn't seem normal. I mean this didn't happen when we first came here, so I guess what I'm asking is what is it?"

Glullyn was taken off guard by the sudden intense anger that filled those blue eyes.

"That is because you are responsible for it human," Elladan hissed out.

"You mean the elf lord?" Glullyn asked clueless.

"Aye," Elladan said coldly, "an elf lord that happens to be my father."

Glullyn could not hold the intense gaze and looked down at the ground.

"As I said before, I just do what I get paid to do. Its nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?" Elladan asked through clenched teeth, "You are endangering everyone in this valley, including yourself, and you call it nothing personal."

"I didn't know something like this was going to happen and what do you mean including myself?" the human asked.

"Well now you do and think about it. What protects this valley is more valuable than you can imagine. If you let this continue the whole valley could be destroyed and when that happens it will attract the attention of foes you could not even fathom. You are not just endangering this place, but all of Arda. Are you so coldhearted that you do not care about the rest of your people or are you just too dense to realize it?"

Elladan would have like to try and convince the human a bit more subtly. He knew he let his anger and frustration get the better of him, but what was said was said. He watched carefully as several emotions skirted across the humans face from surprise, to anger, then shame, and finally a look of uncertainty. Maybe the harsh words were needed after all.

"You have no idea what it is like Master Elf," the human began guardedly and quiet so the others wouldn't hear, "you are the son of a lord and look pretty young. You don't know what it is like to grow up barely getting by and scrounging for enough food. I've held a blade since I was hold enough and lived by it ever since. Being a blade for hire is the only way a man like me with no trade skills can make a living in this world."

"You are right, I do not know what your life has been like, but I can relate to you. I am older than I look human. I have spent most of three thousand years protecting this valley and its inhabitants with a sword."

Elladan paused to let his words sink in as the man's eyes widened in wonder and surprise.

"You cannot begin to understand all of the pain and sadness that can be witnessed over such a period of time. I can tell you do not like inflicting such pain. It is never too late to start over. My father is very understanding and even though he has been the target of your misdeeds I am sure if you help stop it now he will not hold it against you."

"No," the human said shaking his head, "no one can be that forgiving. Where it me I would not even forgive my grievances now and I have no wish to spent my days in an elven dungeon or be beheaded."

"My father has never punished someone by execution," Elladan said passionately.

"That is a human punishment and not an elven one. And just so you know, Rivendell does not have dungeons. Please, I am asking you for the lives of the people whom this will affect. Would you wish to sentence other children to a childhood full of pain?"

Glullyn really wanted to believe the elf. The chance for a new start was tempting. To never have to fight for money again would be a dream. He was afraid that was all it was though, a dream. No one could possibly be that forgiving, could they? He took a good look into the elf's eyes and whether it was simply masked he did not see hatred in the blue depths. The fact amazed him since he had helped set up the elf's father. If the son could forgive him, could the father forgive him as well?

"Hey boss," the voice brought his head up.

"Whatever you're talking about, I wouldn't listen to that elf. They're deceitful creatures not to be trusted."

As Glullyn looked back into the eyes of the elf he was pretty sure the deceitful ones were sitting across from him and not on the ground in front of him.

Elladan saw the internal struggle the human was going through.

"I can see you did not know all this would happen and I give you my word that you will not be imprisoned. Just remember the right thing to do is not always the easiest, but the choice lies with you."

The mercenary's heart beat furiously in his chest. For once in his life he had the chance to do the right thing and it scared the breath out of him. Could he possibly help turn this horrid situation around?

Glullyn stood suddenly and walked over to where the elf's things had been brought back and laid. He picked up the sword and held it up to inspect. The weapon was beautiful and he looked at it in appreciation. The smooth blade shone in the starlight. He swung it a few times marveling at its balance. It was a weapon made with a skill he knew was lost to Middle Earth. The men watched with mild interest as their leader looked at the elven weapon.

"You going to take it Glullyn?" one asked with a sneer to the elf.

Glullyn walked silently back over to where Elladan lay bound and pointed the tip of the sword down at the elf, his face an unreadable mask.

"I don't even know your name," the human stated.

Elladan looked intently into the human's eyes, but for once could not read them.

"It is Elladan," he answered stoically back.

Glullyn nodded in response and knelt down never taking the point away.

"This is a beautiful weapon and I am sure it has served you well protecting this place, as I hope it will for a long time yet."

Without another word the human cut Elladan's bindings with the sharp elven steel, dropped the sword by the elf, and stood. Glullyn turned to his stunned men and drew his own sword.

"Well, lets get this over with boys. Who wants to play first?"

*********** 

Aragorn, Legolas, and Vocyn all wanting to act first sprang at the same time, Legolas going for the ranger, Aragorn thrusting up at the thief, and Vocyn unexpectedly backing up from both with an evil grin. Right before he propelled himself backward the procurer threw the dagger at his target.

Aragorn stood up, right in front of the elf, just in the place Vocyn expected. The Rathrae coated dagger sunk into the ranger's shoulder and he stumbled back into Legolas' arms. The wound itself was not a lethal one, but what coated the dagger was. The elf and ranger stared at the dagger for a few heart-pounding moments before either reacted.

They both looked up to see that Vocyn had taken to the shadows again and Legolas almost considered following him. That was until he remembered what had just transpired.

"Estel, by the Valar, why?" he asked as he helped the ranger sit down.

Aragorn grimaced as he sat down with the help of the strong hands on him. He could feel his breathing speed up and he felt slightly flush, but other than that he felt nothing else peculiar. He knew it would come though and wondered just how a human would take Rathrae.

"Estel can you hear me? Answer me" Legolas demanded.

"I'm alright for now," he answered.

"You do not look well," Legolas answered truthfully as he reached for the dagger to pull it out.

"No," Aragorn said breathily taking hold of his friend's wrist.

"Why not?" the elf asked.

"You might knick yourself removing the dagger and that would defeat my whole purpose of moving in the way."

The ranger clenched one hand tightly and reached the free one up to take a hold of the dagger. Legolas place his hands over the ranger's to steady it and they pulled. Aragorn groaned as the dagger slid out and dropped it on the ground. Legolas tore a strip from his cloak and held it over the wound.

"We must get you back to Rivendell," Legolas stated.

"What is the point? I condemn my father if I do," the ranger said close to tears.

"Do not speak so," said Legolas quietly.

"With only one antidote, one of us doomed and we came out here to save my father and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"Tampa Tanya Estel!" Legolas snapped.  //stop that//

Aragorn flinched at the commanding tone of his friend's voice. A tone the elf had never used on him before.

"There is always another option if you are willing to look for it. I am not giving up on you or Elrond yet, now I will bind this wound as best as may right now and then we are going back to Rivendell, understood?"

Aragorn had to hide a smile at his friend. He saw Legolas' father's commanding presence emerge at times like these. Unbidden Laurelin's words came back to him, _'Do not give up hope yet, young one, your father yet lives. As long as he draws breath there is always a chance he will beat it on his own.'_

She was right, his father had given him the name of hope and he would live up to it. It saddened him, though, to think of the source of those words of comfort and all the pain she had caused already.

Aragorn nodded up at Legolas to go ahead and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. His arm was rapidly growing numb and he found himself sweating heavily. He had to be strong for what he knew would come because he was Estel, hope, and he wouldn't let that thief take that away from him or Elrond.

************ 

TBC… 

*********** 

Oh my, this story just keeps getting complicated and now Estel is poisoned. Now what are our heroes to do? And who is the good guys and who are the bad guys anyway?

And look, no cliffie!

*********** 

_Kedi_ – Another chapter! A computer free holiday? I'm sorry. ;) I'm glad you still like the story, and hope you like this chapter.

_Tapetum Lucidum_ – Thank you very much! I've just got my first email from someone reading the story on the Mellon Chronicles. Or did Elrond kill her parents, he may have, the truth will come out soon. She may or may not be mad though. Remember there is another. Mmm... tied up elves under my control, god idea! Good thinking! Yes, well Vocyn is _good_ at what he does, what can I say? You like Legolas all wet don't you? :P And Aragorn is young, the _Strider/ ranger_ in him just hasn't come to its full potential, that all. Elrohir is trying to get back to Imladris anyway, he just hit a snag, a very determined snag.

_Lirenel_ – Yep, busted. I am, I am. At least this update was a little quicker than the last one.

_Rosie_ – I'm relieved you can handle it, because it hasn't finished getting complex. Or twisted. Where did that come from? Also glad you like dark, because most of my stories tend to gravitate that way for some reason. Must be the author. ;)

_Mystic Girl_ – Well, everyone is _trying_ to arrive in time to save Elrond. Wha hoo, Elladan may not be alone anymore! Well hopefully someone will get there, but now Estel has two reasons for getting back. Poor ranger. Don't worry; I appreciate the reviews even more since English is not your first language. I am thrilled you are making the effort to review me at all, thank you.

_Pilot3001_ – Thanks a bunch! Kill someone? Mmm… let me see, who goes first? Just so you know, I almost did kill everyone, good and bad, in _Choices_… so be careful what you wish for. :P Anyway, don't worry I am sure not everyone will make it to the end of this story.

_NaughtyNat_ – Glad you like it! The pretty please worked, here's your update. I'm such a sucker for the big eyes thing.  Hope you still like it.

_leggylover03_ – You wanted Aragorn torture right? It is about to begin! I told you I could accommodate you and I keep my word. Elrond and his reactions will take awhile. I don't know about him, but I would be super pissed off!

_Karri_ – Yep, but I think they might have jumped down into the fire this time, ouch! You know me; once I get on a role with the action I get hooked. Still waiting on that update for _Bitterness_… subtle enough?

_MaverickGirl_ – Thanks! Poor Elrohir, now even he has something to deal with. I also wonder who the other traitor is! Uh… about Legolas and Estel, oops. I really didn't mean to poison Estel, it just kind of happened. Blame it on the thief, its all his fault, I swear!

_Iawen Londea_ – Actually I think I can sum me up in one word, ruthless. :P Does that work? Yea! I got a hug!!!!!! *Hugs back* Oh my, I might have to break out the hugging club from _Choices_…! Yes, I know it is corny, but I need some sort of fluff in my life after all of the violence I write.

_Reona_ – Bing! Virtual cookie to Reona!! I think people caught on pretty fast about the healer thing, but who is the other? Thanks a bunch for the link. I didn't even know such thins existed.

_Tithen Min_ – Go you!! I'm also proud; I didn't whack Elladan around in this chapter! Cliff? Where? *Asks while falling off the side* :P I'm telling you they just spring up, it's not my fault. Yep, and the plot just thickened even more. Poor Estel. I guess he has just evaded my grasp for too long. It's his turn to see what it feels like to have Shandrial plaguing him constantly. And I can hear Legolas laughing knowing off to the side. Yea! Someone likes my quotes! Where would my chapters be without them? I would be lost. You might notice, though, that the really serious chapters get a serious quote, so when you see one that's not funny, be prepared. Like above, hint, hint. *Dodges Estel as he flies at me*

_Lady of Legolas_ – I think you are right. I don't think her parents would agree, but she had reasons, which we'll get later. Whether they are moral or not though is definitely questionable. And you think that is she really wanted them dead she would do it huh? Mmm… interesting… So you think the younger ones are the actual focus hey, well… I'm not telling. ;) I really want to, I can't keep secretes, this is killing me.


	8. The Golden Raptors

_A/N: So the title isn't so confusing, remember **Emlin** means yellow hammer and **Malentuilinn**_ _is a yellow swallow_.

_Everyone ready for a little action and suspense? I apologize ahead of time. I was in a very good mood when I wrote this and for those of you who don't know, some of my more evil ideas come about when I'm happy, and my cliffie mood gets fired up!_

And an update this quickly, I must be insane. I know all of the normal reviewers haven't gotten to the last chapter yet. For those of you that have not had a chance to review the last chapter, I'd still like to know what you think, hint, hint. ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 8: The Golden Raptors**

"I believe in getting into hot water. I think it keeps you clean."  
  


~ G. K. Chesterton

*********** 

By the time Legolas finished wrapping the ranger's shoulder, Aragorn's right arm was completely useless. The elf looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. The young man's features were completely flush and he could hear the raggedness of Estel's breathing. Why? Why did the young man have to put himself in the way? He understood the ranger's willingness to protect others even at the cost of his own life, but had Aragorn stayed still he might have gotten to the thief before he reacted. Even if he hadn't the poison would not have affected the elf as quickly as the young human. Legolas was not sure if he could have held out as long as Lord Elrond, but he probably would have had at least a good three or four hours before it brought him down. Legolas sighed as he finished tying the bandage. If only did not help the situation.

"I can tell what you are thinking, but I just couldn't let it happen mellon nin," Aragorn said.

"Iston," Legolas replied helping the man to his feet. //I know//

Legolas reached down and picked up the dagger and tucked it securely away.

Aragorn gripped the elf's arm as his world stopped spinning. Legolas said nothing, but held supportively onto the human. Although Legolas would never say anything, his pounding head spun briefly when he stood also. The important thing now was to get Estel back to Rivendell. What exactly they would do then he did not know, but at least Glorfindel and Mithrandir would be there. They would know what to do.

"Come on Estel," Legolas said helping to support the ranger as he walked.

"You know that thief, assassin, whatever he is, is still out there somewhere? What are we to do if he tries to stop us?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas was very aware that the detestable human was out there in the darkness somewhere. The elf's anger flared at the thought of him. The elf saw past the thief's actions. The way the human had acted he knew exactly what Aragorn would do and his actions showed it. He had not even made a slight move in Legolas' direction. In effect, the thief had hit his original target all along. The whole situation had been a ploy to strike at the human without retribution from his elven companion. Vocyn had wanted to pick them off one at a time starting with whom he perceived as the weakest. The question was did he think that Aragorn would simply drop immediately from the poison, or did he plan on using the ranger as a pawn of control? Either way the thought made Legolas' fists ball in anger. Such intrigues were inexcusable when it came to the life of others.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked slightly out of breath.

"Do not worry about Vocyn my friend. He will harm you no more. I will take care of him personally."

Aragorn was taken back at the open hostility in his friend's tone, but decided to say nothing. It took to much energy to just keep walking.

*************** 

Laurelin dropped the bow and charged at Elrohir with her sword. She put all her weight behind a thrust as she reached the dark-haired elf. Elrohir deflected the blade with his own sword and tried to redirect the maid's weight with his other arm. His left arm would not support the weight, though, and gave out causing Laurelin to crash into him. They both hit the ground with a grunt and reacted quickly, each rolling away from the other. They both came up facing each other, but no one struck right away.

Laurelin had not missed the fact that Elrohir could not push her away with his left arm. She had suspected as much by the way he was holding it and her move, although brash, had confirmed her suspicions. The question was, now what? Would it be fair to fight him injured? On the other hand, Elrohir and his brother were quite resourceful and flexible. Both were used to fighting with injuries. She knew because she had treated them on many of those occasions. And more importantly, did she have a choice? Len would cut her down if she saw how much she was hesitating over the issue. This was Len's score after all. Swallowing her bitterness over the whole affair Laurelin attacked again.

Elrohir saw the female hesitate after they had sprung up. What could she be thinking? Her heart seemed for and against the situation at the same time. He didn't have time to wonder about it any farther as she charged him again.

Laurelin came on in a viscous mixture of parries and thrusts. Elrohir had all he could do just deflecting all the blows. Forcing his left arm into action he punched out at the maid. She blocked the blow easily with her free hand, but the brief distraction was all Elrohir needed. He drove her sword up high with his, catching the hilts together, and pulled. Laurelin's sword was ripped from her grasp and for one horrifying second she lost all hope, but then her mind started to work again. Using all of her elven grace and a female's agility she grabbed a hold of the dark-haired elf's tunic, dropped straight down, and rolled in towards Elrohir.

The unexpected move caught Elrohir off guard and he went crashing towards the ground. He hit the ground already rolling towards his feet in expectation, but the female was already gone.

Laurelin sprang up several feet from the other elf. Elrohir now held both of their swords but the female came up in the vicinity of her dropped bow. Both of their eyes locked onto the weapon at the same time. Elrohir knew he was never going to make it there in time to stop her and if she reached it first he would be doomed. Laurelin dashed for the weapon and at the same time Elrohir took aim with her sword.

She jumped for the bow at the same time he threw the sword at her.

The outcome depended on which one would miss.

************* 

The three men in camp stared at Glullyn with their mouths agape. Surely he must be joking. They had faith that their leader would not choose an elf over them.

"Well, I said who wants to play first?" Glullyn reiterated.

Elladan even stared at the human with his mouth open, but snapped out of it quickly. He untangled himself from the ropes and nimbly grabbed his sword as he stood up beside the swarthy man.

"Well does anyone have the brass to attack me?" Glullyn asked getting frustrated.

"You're serious?" one man asked.

"Do I look like I'm jesting?"

Matching looks of anger came across the three men's faces.

"You've taken that deceitful elf's word over our money?"

"Well," another man began, "the she elf did say to kill this elf if he tried to escape. I guess we'll just have to kill them both now."

With affirmative nods from the other two the three men stalked forward.

"I always knew you were soft hearted," the same man said as he approached Glullyn, "just never thought you'd choose a pretty boy over us."

With a shout the man charged Glullyn. Steel rang out against steel as their swords clashed together.

The other two men circled around the elf. Despite the throbbing pain in Elladan's head, a wry smile came to his lips.

"What are you smiling about elf?" one asked.

"Do the two of you really think you can take me down?"

"And why not? You are outnumbered."

Elladan simply chuckled.

This angered the two men and they both charged at the elf. Elladan caught and held one of the men's swords with his own and quicker than the eye could see he side stepped the other one, grabbed a hold of his tunic, and sent him crashing into the other man. The two humans smacked into each other with a grunt and stumbled apart. The dark-haired elf deftly smacked the hilt of his sword against the closest one's head and in one fluid motion, before the other man limply hit the ground, brought the point around to rest against the other man's neck.

"By all means, if you want to continue strike again, but I will not be merciful this time," the elf warned the human.

The man gulped and dropped his weapon.

The elf glanced to the side just as Glullyn disarmed his opponent.

The pair tied the three guards up securely to a tree to be taken care of later.

"You did not kill him, why?" Elladan asked casually as he finished the last knot.

"I don't know," the man answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You have made two very big steps toward a new life tonight," the elf said giving the human a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"That doesn't even matter anymore," the human shrugged it off, "what does matter is that we set this whole thing right. So, do we head back to your home or try and hunt down your friends?"

"Do you know of the other Laurelin spoke about?"

"No, Master Elf, I'm afraid none of us do."

The human looked thoughtful for a moment then anger clouded his face.

"That little rat," he mumbled.

"What?" Elladan asked.

"Some partner. I think I know who may have the identity of the traitor your after. If I'm right then one of them will have your antidote. But we must hurry before he does anymore damage."

With as much time as Vocyn had already been gone, the mercenary worried that they were already too late.

*************** 

A soft knock at the door brought the elf and wizard out of their respective thoughts. Celaviel peaked her head in the door and smiled before she entered the room. The maid walked lightly into the room with the candlelight reflecting off of her golden hair.

"I just thought I would check up on everyone and see if you required anything."

"No, thank you my friend," Gandalf answered.

"Has there been anymore word on Laurelin's whereabouts?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, there has been no word and she has not been spotted for hours. Do you think she is the one responsible?"

"We will not know until we can talk to her or to one of the young ones, but unfortunately it does not bode well for her," Gandalf said looking up into the blue eyes of the maid.

"But I have known Laurelin ever since she came to Imladris and I cannot believe she would be capable of such a heinous act," Celaviel said confidently.

"I would hardly believe it of the girl either, but we will not know until we get word from someone," Gandalf said gently.

Celaviel nodded and went over to check on her lord again. There was nothing she could do and she sighed in frustration.

She rose quickly and without a word left the room.

*********** 

"What by Varda are you doing here Vocyn?" the golden-haired elf hissed.

"You could ruin everything if you are spotted you idiot."

The blonde man folded his arms across his chest in irritation.

"You said to keep you informed," he protested quietly.

"Only when something drastic has happen," she hissed quietly and then her face went blank, "what happened?"

"One of the dark-haired elves may be heading back here as we speak," he whispered.

"What?" she asked barely containing her voice to a whisper.

"One of the twin sons is still held by Glullyn, the blonde elf and human escaped, and the other twin took off," he explained.

"Then what by the Valar are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Don't worry about blondie and the ranger. Their moving is slowed for I wounded the human with the dagger you gave me and soon he will be going nowhere at all. As for the elf, I will finish him soon."

The golden-haired elf looked thoughtful for a moment, then laughed quietly before she spoke.

"Very well, that fits even better into our plans. Even were Elrond awake he would choose death over curing himself and letting his fíreb hên die. What of his other son? You just let him go?"

"Come now Len, I don't think even I could catch an elf in full flight. What was I supposed to do? Besides Emlin went after him."

"Which one was it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Which twin did she go after?" she asked again more forcefully.

"How in Middle Earth should I know? The one that wasn't unconscious when I swung by the camp."

"Idiot that is not what I asked you. Alright," she said taking a calming breath, " the one left in camp, did he wear a blue or a black cloak?"

"The blue one I believe," the man answered.

"That would be Elladan. Then it was Elrohir who escaped, damn it all."

"What is the difference? I trust Emlin to catch the male and I'm sure she's capable."

"Not if she is unwilling to kill him."

"Why would she not?" the thief asked confused.

"Fainthearted girl, I knew something like this would happen. Very well, I will not be missed for sometime. I will make sure my osellë* finishes the task."  //quenya - sworn sister//

"Do you want me to come with you?" the procurer asked hopefully.

"No," she answered with a sneer, "finish what you have started and quickly this time."

Vocyn looked disappointed and folded his arms again.

"But how often do I get a challenge? I would have liked to pay back one of the dark-haired ones, but I'm flexible."

"Listen to me thief, do not play around on this. You are not used do dealing with elves and the elf you seek is no easy prey. If you foul this up I will personally hand you over to the wrath of the prince's father."

"Very well," the blonde mumbled, "I will take care of them."

"No, let the sick boy make it back."

The golden-haired elf sighed as the procurer slipped silent as death from the room. Between dealing with weak humans and her timid osellë this was becoming more complicated than originally planned. She knew these types of situations would have to be dealt with when she had the girl study healing. Sighing again she followed the thief's path of death, for she _was_ going to kill someone tonight. Whether it was Elrohir or Laurelin was up to the girl.

************ 

As luck had saved Elrohir minutes ago it now granted the same favor to Laurelin. The gentle and steady winds picked up ferocity and knocked all three, Laurelin, Elrohir, and the sword, down. The gust was short, but enough to cause the sword to fall short of its intended target.

Laurelin gave a short shout of triumph, while Elrohir gave a clipped curse, as she rolled to her target, grabbed the bow, and stood in one fluid motion. Elrohir tried to push himself up quickly, but he had landed hard on his left arm and the pain of the impact almost made him swoon and he just could not get up any faster.

Before Laurelin realized what she was doing and before Elrohir could dodge behind a tree the golden-haired elf strung the bow and fired.

The arrow hit Elrohir with enough force to lift him off his feet and drive him backwards. The dark-haired elf fell to the ground with a thud.

************* 

Legolas and Aragorn moved slowly and steadily through the trees of the valley where the Last Homely Home sat cradled against the mountains. They had been walking for an hour, plus extra time the ranger had needed for short rests, and, considering the circumstance, Aragorn thought they were making a good speed. The ranger was beginning to think, more of hope, that maybe the poison did not affect humans as much as elves.

That hopeful thought lasted until fate laughed at his naivety.

The first ill effect of the Rathrae hit like a tempest and Aragorn knew his folly. One second the ranger was looking ahead of him at the dark forest then the next thing he knew everything went dark. Pain exploded from nowhere throughout his head and he vaguely felt his muscles tense with the shock. He barely managed a weak gasp of pain and pitched foreword.

Legolas caught the ranger has he stumbled foreword and guided his friend to the ground. The human was shivering violently and his eyes were scrunched in obvious pain. Anger again flared in the elf for the thief. Pushing that aside for now Legolas did all he could do and cradled the human.

"If you can hear me Estel, know that I am with you," Legolas said soothingly to the young human in his arms.

Aragorn was aware of Legolas holding him, but he could not react. The blazing pain ruled the world he was trapped in. No memories of a better time would come to his call. All his painful memories and worst fears dominated the rangers mind causing it to withdrawal further.

Legolas looked down into the blanche face of his dear friend and he became afraid. Could it be that the poison would bring his friend down suddenly and quickly? If so, they would never reach Imladris in time. No, Legolas refused to believe that nothing could be done.

"We will make it on time Estel, you must simply push past the first wave."

Somehow Aragorn knew this was not right. Nothing could be this dark. He became more aware of the presence of the elf beside him. He latched onto this feeling and he could almost feel the pure light of the elf beside him burning through the darkness around his mind. He reached out for the light even more and the darkness and pain began to ebb. Aragorn's head and body still ached violently, but it became almost bearable. The ranger slowly cracked open his eyes to see the relieved bright blue eyes of his friend.

"See that was not so difficult now was it?" Legolas asked quietly.

"You helped didn't you?" Aragorn asked, his voice rough with pain.

Legolas nodded and smiled at the human.

"I merely gave you a push, you did the rest."

"I am afraid this will only get worse and I will eventually not be able to fight it."

"By that time, we will be back to Rivendell. That is if you decide to get up off the ground because I am not going to carry you," Legolas finished lightly.

Aragorn began to mutter about elves and how they could always jest at the most inopportune times, but with Legolas' help he did indeed get up. Legolas smiled at his friend's words for they both knew the elf would carry the ranger all the way back at the slightest sign of weakness, but Legolas' words were not only to lighten the situation. He wanted to keep Aragorn moving for as long as he could so he could keep him awake for as long as he could. From observing Elrond, he knew the ranger would have a much more difficult time of it unconscious than he would awake.

Aragorn's muscles shook from the exertion of just standing.

"I do not know how far I can make it," he said miserably.

"You will make it all the way mellon nin," Legolas assured him.

Legolas swung the ranger's uninjured arm around his shoulders, grabbed the human around the waist, and pulled him closer so that the elf was supporting most of the human's weight.

"Twill be alright Estel, just lean on me," Legolas stated firmly.

Aragorn did not really have a choice if he wanted to keep moving. The pain was almost intense enough to drag him back into his mind, but staying close to the elf helped him to push it back. Nodding weakly he gave in and leaned over.

The elf had been so intent on helping his friend and lending him strength that his senses had suffered during the battle and he did not hear the approach of a dark clad figure. 

************

Vocyn couldn't believe his luck. As he approached he had noticed the look of deep concentration on the elf's face and could just tell the elf was not paying attention. By the time the elf had finished he had managed to get fairly close to the pair, close enough to see how drained the elf's fair face had become. He had found them pretty quickly for they where not that far from their destination. Too bad they would never get there, the procurer thought with a sly smile.

He supposed he should just kill the elf now, quickly and from a distance like Len had instructed him, but this was just too tempting. He had said he would kill him, but he never said how exactly.

The friends had taken several steps before a strange sensation came to Legolas.

************ 

Laurelin stood there; bow still raised, hair blowing in the wind, for a few tense moments. By the Valar she had not meant to fire yet! It was more of a reaction to being chased than anything else. She felt a wave of sadness at the thought that despite her efforts she might have just killed Elrohir. She tried to reconcile herself with the fact that he had just tried to kill her and only the wind had saved her life. Why then should she care if she just ended his? Because he was only protecting his family, she answered herself.

To the abyss with Malen's plan, she mentally cursed herself as she rushed foreword.

*************

Aragorn felt his friend tense suddenly and looked up with bleary eyes.

"Mani naa ta?" the human asked barely speaking. //what is it?//

He knew the elf's hearing would pick up the question.

"Someone is out there," Legolas whispered.

"Vocyn?"

"Considering I can feel him, but not hear him, that would be my guess."

Anger burned within the elf. The detestable human was nearby and Legolas already knew what he wanted. The procurer would never allow them to reach Rivendell. Despite the being hiding somewhere in the shadows, that was exactly where he was going to take the ranger and if he needed to go through the human to do it, so be it.

"Can you walk on your own Estel?" Legolas asked quietly.

"I believe so," he answered breathing heavily.

"Then head back to Imladris as fast as you may. I will be along later."

"I couldn't leave you to face him alone," Aragorn protested.

"You have no choice boy, now do as I say," Legolas said in the same tone he had used earlier, the one that brooked no argument.

The ranger sighed weakly. He really did have no say in the matter. He understood his presence would hamper his friend and did not wish to put him in danger. Without a word Aragorn nodded and half stumbled, half walked on by himself.

Legolas turned to bar the path between his friend and where he guessed the human to be. The elf drew the only weapon he had, the poisoned dagger he retrieved from Aragorn's shoulder.

"Come human. This is what you wanted was it not?" Legolas called into the dark.

Legolas heard a low chuckle and turned to find its source. The blonde human slid out into the open from surprisingly close by and Legolas had to mask his astonishment.

"So it is," Vocyn answered merrily.

"You did not have to poison Estel," Legolas said coldly.

"Would you rather I have hit him in the throat then? I can correct my mistake right now if you like and kill him quickly. We both know he is in no shape to fight."

"Monster," Legolas hissed, "if you wish to touch Estel you will have to go through me."

"I was hoping you would say that," the blonde human smiled wickedly.

************ 

Aragorn stumbled blindly through the trees, the poison thoroughly coursing through his blood now.

He knew he had to get back home, for what reason even he wasn't sure of anymore. He just had to keep walking. Walking… so simple of an act, yet so difficult right now. The blinding pain in his head made it hard to focus on anything except moving, which he was fairly certain he was doing since he could not see the ground below him. He could still see the trees moving past him, though, and if they were real then he was moving.

He let out a weak moan as an intense wave of pain pounded through his head and he stumbled foreword to land shaking on his hands and knees. The pain and confusion threaten to overwhelm the ranger as he crouched there panting.

Wasn't Legolas close by? Where was he? He really needed the elf right now.

Aragorn looked around at the deathly quiet and dark area and could not understand why he could not find his way. He had grown up here after all, why did he not know the way?

In the gloom of despair the young ranger began to panic.

************

White-hot pain seared through Elrohir as the arrow slammed into him and knocked him from his feet. The arrow had dug into his already tender shoulder muscles causing the experience to be even more painful than he remembered compared to other times he had been shot and it actual brought tears to the blue eyes. He was alive though and that was really all that mattered. He could feel his blood already soaking through his tunic and dripping down his side. Struggling to stay alert he looked down to quickly inspect the injury. A few more inches and the arrow would have taken him in the heart and he would not have had to worry about the pain.

He was glad to still be alive, but that did not help his situation any. There was a mad elf trying to kill him and now he had a grave injury to deal with. This just wasn't his night, Elrohir thought somberly.

If he did not get moving it would probably be his last night.

Elrohir gritted his teeth and tried to push himself up. Just as he managed to get to his elbows a figure above him blocked out the starlight.

"Thank the Valar, you are still alive," Laurelin said as she dropped down beside Elrohir.

Elrohir was quite confused by her statement. She had just shot him, so why by Elbereth was she glad to find him alive?

"Let me see."

She pushed him back down and began to inspect the wound.

Elrohir felt like he had been knocked senseless. What was going on here? Weren't they just trying to kill each other?

The she elf grabbed the arrow shaft suddenly causing a jolt of pain to go down Elrohir's side as she deftly cut the shaft. He looked up into her bright green eyes and saw profound sadness there, along with something else he could not read. Her gaze switched to one of remorse when she saw him looking at her, as if in apology for what was to come.

"Amin hiraetha," she whispered.  //I'm sorry//

Too late the dark-haired elf saw the soft green orbs harden with determination and he had no time to react before the maid shifted her weight and bore it down on the arrow lodged in Elrohir's chest.

************ 

"Stop," Elladan instructed the human mercenary.

Glullyn looked confused, but stopped nonetheless.

"What?" he asked.

Elladan listened for a moment then turned to his new companion.

"I hear two things. One is the clash of steel off in the distance and the second is a number of men close by. I would say it was the second group that went searching for my brother and Legolas. The group is too small to be the main one."

"Vocyn is most likely not with the men. Do we go around them or through them?" Glullyn asked.

"I dearly want to get my hands on that human, but the rest of the men will need to be dealt with sooner or later, for they will inevitably find one of us if they search long enough."

"You go on then, find that rat. I will take care of them," the mercenary suggested.

Glullyn cut the elf off just as he opened his mouth to protest.

"It's alright. Someone needs to catch up with the thief and you know this forest better than I do. Don't worry, I earned every gnarled scar I have and I still have some fire yet in my veins."

"I don't doubt it," Elladan smiled.

"Be careful around Vocyn," Glullyn warned, "my partner is good at what he does and he is trickier than you could imagine."

"Thank you," Elladan said to the warning.

The two nodded at each other and went off separately into the night.

**************** 

Malentuilinn was well named for her swift gracefulness that could almost be described as flight. She glided through the trees with a speed and grace that would impress even Glorfindel. Although still considered a maid she was by far an elfling. The title was more of a courtesy she knew because the golden-haired beauty sported experiences from no less than two of Arda's ages, a little earlier and it would have been three. The she elf still looked as young and vital as maids half her age. Her long golden hair hung full and bright around her delicately sculpted elven features and deceptively small body. The maid's bright green eyes, the color of which only her osellë could match, bore into the night ahead as she ran determinedly through Rivendell's woodland. She looked every bit the huntress as she silently stalked through the trees.

Where in the world could that girl be? She just knew that when it came down to it the girl would not be able to kill anyone. After all, the original plan had been for Laurelin to poison Elrond and not her, but the young one could not do it. She had every belief that the girl could handle the situation she was given if nothing became out of control. Unfortunately their situation seemed to be rapidly escalating in that direction and she could not let that happen. She would slay everyone out here that was causing even the slightest complication if she must, her allies included.

Movement, very loud movement, caught the elf's attention. She stopped suddenly, grabbed a hold of a branch, and nimbly sprung up in the tree. She skirted the trees for a minute or two until she found the source.

Elrond's mortal son was apparently alone and having a tough time of it. Malen listened into the night, and yes, there it was, the sound of steel clashing. That must be Vocyn and the young prince. She balled her fist at the noise. Did she not tell him to finish it quickly? Idiot. He should have struck from a distance. Malen sighed again and looked down. The human had just dropped to all fours. She looked at his pale face intently and wondered if he would be able to make it back to his home or not. A wry smile came to her fair face as she considered her options.

The she elf dropped to the ground noiselessly and stalked over to her next prey.

Tonight the golden swallow would become a golden bird of prey.

*************** 

TBC… 

************** 

I probably should switch one of the stories genres to suspense, but alas were would the thrill of a mystery be without it? As I said before I'm in a good mood and I warned you it didn't bode well for our heroes or the ending, but hey I gave you fair warning.

************** 

_grumpy_ – I hope the name isn't because of the story. True, true, or should we say evil girls hands. :P Poor Estel, unfortunately for him he had this coming since the beginning of the story, but I guess he didn't know that. ;) So glad you like the complexity of it all!! Thanks for the review and keep 'em coming!

_Lady of Legolas_ – True, as a healer she could have taken it when she checked up on him. I got to hand it to you – someone is good at talking their self through mysteries. ;) And finally the other bad guy, er girl. The mystery unfolds one agonizing piece at a time. Now every has to find out Malen's story as well as Laurelin's.

_leggylover03_ – You love it? _You want some more_?! Can do. I do have to build up to it though, it is a poison after all, so it has to come on gradually, but that just makes it last longer for us! Yippie! Mmm… plotting to sock it to Aragorn sometime soon in a fic? GO GET HIM!!

_Gwyn_ – Figures? **Figures**?! Aii-ya, am I that predictable? Or does that refer to the general bad luck of everyone? A death scene… or perhaps multiple ones? Don't really know yet as I haven't planned it all out yet, but your senses might be right.

_Karri_ – I thought is was a pretty accurate and foreshadowing title, I'm glad someone noticed it! I know, silly human. He really needs to learn to let others protect him once in a while. But on a brighter note, I think he is slowly learning his lesson and it will create some nice angst later on for out lovely elves. As long as you are working on it, I suppose I can forgive you *in best whiny voice* Don't worry, take you time. _Where did that come from?_ It is better to work on it a little longer than to force yourself to write when you are not in the mood. It reflects in the authors writing and creates poorer quality chapters. It may sound odd and I hope you don't mind the comment, but if you need any help don't hesitate to ask. I can come up with some pretty strange plot ideas or quick scene twists. In short, just have fun with your story because after all it is _your_ story and world! Okay, enough with the Motivational Speech 101, go write!

_Tithen Min_ – As before, I thoroughly enjoyed Elrohir and Legolas' cuteness scene in your last chapter! I loved it! You hear? Shandrial, princess of pain, is saying she loved it! *Big hug* Anyway, at least you don't make fun of me when I say I like fluff, unlike some nameless reviews reviewing this story. *Cough, glares at certain person, _who **hasn't **reviewed yet_* Sorry my _Tiny One_, enough of the rants. Umm… *looks back up cliff after falling off* opps, I didn't see it. Two whole chapters of not pounding Elladan into the dirt! But Elrohir got it instead, so see what happens when he doesn't get it? Someone else does. This one was kind of a mixed chappie. Not exactly funny or anything, but I think action is fun so I gave it a fun quote. At least no one actually died in the chapter. I was going to use a funny quote about men and women, seeing as how our good/ bad guy pairings are working out, but I didn't want to piss off any guys that might be reading. Although by the reviews, I'm not sure if there **_are_** any. *Hugs right back at you mellon nin*

_xsilicax_ – I'm very glad you are back though! I was beginning to worry you stopped reading. See what happens when there is no one to supervise me though? I get all the characters into trouble again, and again, and again… Flattery will get you _everywhere_! Ayem, the tiniest bit better. Um, well does it count to say that I love happy endings, but the road should be chalked full of hurdles? As Karri already threatened me with, this isn't an Au fic. ;) Hmm, well unfortunately there is only **_one_** antidote I'm afraid. So I can't exactly make you that promise. Really Sorry! Typo? Where? I appreciate it when reviewers point them out, but in the review it came out like this "ps~ You have a very unfotunate typo:" and that was it. I don't know if the silly website cut your comment off or not, or if you where pointing out the word _unfortunate_. Don't hesitate to tell me again and I will fix it in a jiff! Thanks!


	9. The Gathering of the Pieces

**Chapter 9: The Gathering of the Pieces**

_"Ambition is pitiless. Any merit that it cannot use it finds despicable."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

************* 

Aragorn felt comforting arms wrap around his shoulders and he looked blurrily up into the smiling face of a she elf he didn't recognize. Recognize her or not she was not Laurelin and that was all the ranger could think of right now. Ever so slowly he felt the elf's presence melt away the darkness and despair around him and he finally looked at the maid with pain filled eyes. He was still slightly confused and in a lot of pain, but his mind was able to hold rational thoughts again.

"Thank you," he uttered through parched lips.

The maid smiled warmly down at him and nodded. When she smiled the ranger knew there was something familiar about the smile, but his dulled mind could not think of what it was. Right now Aragorn did not really care. The maid's presence provided him with just enough strength to push back the hold the poison was trying to gain on his mind and that was enough.

"What is Lord Elrond's human son doing out here all alone?" she asked him gentle.

It was the kind of question he used to receive when he was a boy, but he brushed it off to the fact that even his brothers thought of him as a child still.

"I must get back home," the ranger pleaded.

"Of course young one, I will help you" the elf replied matter of fact.

"To whom do I owe my gratitude?"

"My name is Malentuilinn. You may call me Malen if you wish."

"Then I am grateful Malen for you came upon me in the nick of time. I seem to have gotten turned around."

Malen smiled down at the young man with a look reserved for children who wonder too far away against the warnings of their parents and get lost. Aragorn did not know why, but he found her presence comforting. She was treating him a bit like a child he knew. Maybe that was the reason, he thought to himself, right now he felt lost and to his luck one of the eldar found him. Legolas had told him to get back to Rivendell and she was an elf and would help him get there.

Malentuilinn had to fight to keep the calm and reassuring smile on her face. This was no thrill for her having to coddle the petty human. At least he seemed genuinely glad to see her and the boy's mind was fragile right now. He would probably believe anything she told him.

"Come Estel," she said soothingly as she assisted the ranger up to his feet, "it is time we took you home."

*************** 

Elrohir cried out in pain as he felt the arrow embedded in him rip through flesh and sink farther in. A white light filled the elf's vision and then everything went dark. He felt like he was falling through a black void, sinking down into its silent nothingness. Elrohir's last conscious thought was a profound regret that his brother would be greatly affected by his death.

*************** 

Elladan stumbled momentarily as he ran through the dark forest and came to a stop. A flash of pain had swept through him and he looked around fearfully because he already knew the source. He could still hear the clash of steel in the direction he was headed but somehow knew he would not find his twin there.

The dark-haired elf was torn.

Elladan did not know whether to go after the thief or, afraid of what he might find, search for his brother. Unfortunately he would be searching blind for Elrohir where he could very well hear where the fighting was up ahead. Swallowing his fear and praying to the Valar the dark-haired elf continued on his original path.

*************** 

Glullyn could hear the men ahead of him. By the sound of it there were not many there. Where had the others gone? Surely they were out looking for the escaped prisoners, but he supposed they had split up and silently cursed. This would be a long vexing hunt if all the men were scattered about the vast elven woods. Well, the mercenary thought, no need to drag it out longer than it was already. Glullyn gripped his sword and, not bothering to be quiet, stalked forward.

*************** 

Vocyn fainted to the left at Legolas and at the last moment cut to the right bringing his dagger in a sweeping arc at the elf's chest. Legolas saw the move and reacted bringing his weapon up and taking a step back at the same time. He was able to block the attack, but it left him with a stinging cut on his forearm.

The thief halted long enough to smile mischievously at the elf.

"First blood to me," the procurer sneered.

"Perhaps, but humans tire quickly," Legolas said lightly.

Vocyn narrowed his eyes at the elf and charged again. As Legolas parried and blocked he became aware that the human was fast for a mortal and in his injured state he was just managing to keep the thief at bay. His head was throbbing madly from all the movement and the sharp motions where making him a bit nauseous. Were he sure it couldn't happen the elf felt like his head was going to split into.

In his line of profession attention to detail was paramount and Vocyn read the signs well. He could tell his opponent was in distress and reacting slowly, so the thief kept up the intensity of his attacks. He knew this line of action would wear him out quickly, but he was also aware that the elf's words were true in that he would tire first anyway. So on he came; nicking at the elf here and there, cautiously aware that one nick from his opponent's dagger would be enough to end this fight here and now.

Vocyn almost sighed in frustration. No matter how furiously he came on or how sluggish the elf's movements were getting, he could not break through his defenses. He pushed his anger back down reminding himself that it would not do him any good and waited for an opening.

In the thief's moment of frustration Legolas ceased the opportunity and grabbed the human's weapon arm with his free hand and struck with the dagger. The blonde human ducked precariously under the weapon and for a moment disappeared from the elf's sight. Legolas blinked once and regained his wits quickly. He rolled sharply to the side just in time to avoid the attack from behind. Halfwit, he cursed himself. His pain-dulled mind had barely caught onto the move in time to save him from being stabbed in the back. A move he would usually never had fallen for, but now he was falling for the thief's tricks. Legolas knew he had to end this fight quickly somehow before one played out that he wouldn't catch in time.

Legolas went on the attack this time and even though his movements were still dull the elf's movements pushed the thief back with its ferocity. It dawned on the elf that the thief was giving up ground too easily and seemed to be moving back purposely. Before Legolas had time to wonder about it any more he saw why. As the elf was in mid swing the human fell back over balancing him and unexpectedly rolled right in towards him. The move caught Legolas off guard and to his dismay he knew he could do nothing about it as he fell forwards. The elf expected an attack from behind and knew was never going to be able to block it.

Vocyn sprung nimbly to his feet and was just about to lunch foreword and end this fight when something smacked into the tree right next to his head and a stinging pain shot through his cheek. The thief halted and turned his gaze to the side. An arrow was embedded in the tree barely missing his head and as he brought his hand up to his face he felt warm blood trickle down his cheek where it had grazed him.

With cold gray eyes the thief followed the arrow's path back to its source. Colder bright blue-gray eyes met the humans.

Legolas hit the ground and instinctively rolled, never expecting to finish the move, and was flooded with relief to see Elladan standing some distance away with a notched arrow. Where he had come from or how he had escaped the blonde elf didn't know and right know didn't care.

"Drop the dagger easily or I will pin your hand to the tree," the dark-haired elf warned.

Out of options at the moment Vocyn did as he was instructed. After all, opportunities sprung up at odd times.

"Are you alright Legolas?" Elladan asked the younger elf never taking his steady gaze off of the human.

"I am fine," Legolas replied walking over to stand next to the other elf.

"Where is Estel?"

Legolas was hesitant to tell Elladan about Estel being poisoned knowing how much it was going to worry him, but he had to be told.

"Estel was stabbed by the thief right before I was detained with the him. He is on his way back to Rivendell as we speak."

Elladan nodded at the news and Legolas sighed. He might as well get it over with.

"There is more, mellon nin, the dagger was coated in Rathrae," the blonde elf said quietly.

If possible Legolas saw the dark-haired elf's eyes grow colder while looking at the human and he wondered if Elladan would simply shot the human here and now. Besides his eyes the other elf made no outwardly reaction to the disturbing news.

_I am sorry, I have failed in my promise_, Legolas' thoughts came into Elladan's mind.

"No you have not," Elladan answered out loud, "we all failed when we rode blindly into their clutches."

Elladan focused on Vocyn who was watching the exchange with a calm air.

"Who is it?" he asked simply.

"Why whomever do you mean?" Vocyn asked innocently.

"I am in no mood for your coyness, I will ask once more, who is the other?"

"Will you shoot me to find out? That's really not a very elvish way of handling it."

"Very well, if you will not tell me now we will all go back to Imladris and Mithrandir and Glorfindel can deal with you. Move," the dark-haired elf commanded.

The small group headed towards the Last Homely Home with the human in front and the two elves trailing behind.

"By the way, here," Elladan said handing the bow over to Legolas.

"I though it looked a little familiar," the blonde-elf replied taking aim at the human again.

Legolas noticed his own daggers were tucked into the sheath near the quiver and slipped it on. It was satisfying to feel his bow in his hands and to have his weapons back.

"Yes, well, I thought you might want them back."

Legolas gave the other elf an appreciative nod.

"What other did you speak of?" Legolas asked.

"There is someone else in Rivendell besides Laurelin causing trouble and he knows who it is."

"Keep an eye on him, I will look up ahead for Estel," Elladan suggested.

Legolas nodded once again as the dark-haired elf ran ahead of them. He tightened his hold on the bow as his eyes came to rest on the blonde man in front of him.

**************** 

Malentuilinn silently glided through the forest. The human boy was taken care of and she went back to finding her oselle. It was by luck alone that she happened by the lass soon after leaving the ranger. She slowed to a stop and could barely see Emlin's hair shining above the brush surrounding the area. The girl was kneeling on the ground near something and after moving a little closer she saw that it was not a something, but a someone. Could the girl really have done it?

Malen stepped quietly out in the open and walked towards the girl. Laurelin's bright green eyes immediately came up to met her own. She looked down into the sad and fearful eyes of the girl and knew the answer to her question.

"I couldn't do it," Laurelin whispered.

Malen kneeled down next to the maid and looked at the pale, still face of Elrohir. She clenched her jaw when she noted a tended wound on the male's chest. She took a deep breath to calm her ire, she already knew what she was going to find after all.

"I tried oselle, I tried. I pushed the arrow in farther intent on killing him, but when he passed out I just could not do it. Amin hiraetha."

Malen put an arm around the maid's shoulders and Emlin rested her head on the older elf's shoulder.

"We must be strong Emlin. Remember what I told you about your parents. You do want retribution do you not?"

Malen paused for the girl's nod before she went on.

"You were too young to remember, but I do. Have I not always taken care of you? I have watched over you since that day and I always shall. Revenge will be had my child, for both of us, and it will all be over by tomorrow night. I cannot go through with this without your aid, though. I need you to help me."

"Iston gwanur, iston. I will always stay with you too, but I have known these people for a very long time and I cannot kill them." //I know kinswoman, I know//

"That is alright child for that is why we hired the humans is it not? Would it ease your mind if we spared him?" Malen indicated the form on the ground oblivious to the two maids above.

Malen saw the sparkle in Emlin's eyes at the suggestion and nodded.

"So be it. I will take care of it child. Now the others do not yet know my identity and I need you to go and deal with. I have some matters that need looked after dealing with a certain wizard and elf. Can you handle it?" Malen asked gently.

Emlin lifted her head and gave her a confident nod.

"I will follow you to the end my oselle."

"Good," Malen smiled at the younger elf and handed her a small object, "here. This will make your dealings much easier."

Emlin took the small object and studied it. It was a ring, but it took a moment before her mind placed it.

"How did you get this?" Laurelin asked surprised.

"I acquired it a short time ago. Do not worry he is not dead yet. Simply showing the prince that ring should be enough. Now go."

Laurelin swallowed and nodded numbly before rising to her feet. She glanced once more back down at the still form of Elrohir before she turned and speed off to find the blonde elf.

As soon as the younger elf left Malentuilinn's eyes hardened as she looked down at the male. This was a complication she did not need and almost considered riding herself of it right now, but she had promised the girl. How well, she thought, all of the younger ones were going to die eventually, but their time could wait, there were more important matters right now. She smirked to herself as a thought came to her. Maybe she might let this one live for oselle after all.

The girl was making her soft! She chuckled to herself now and shook her head.

**************** 

Alright, alright, I know, about Legolas and Vocyn. I can hear everyone now. "But that was too short!" Well, the story isn't over yet okay?!

_I know it was a little shorter than usual. For those of you reading All That is Gold, I will hopefully have that updated really soon. This is the first week back for the fall semester for me and my last one at that! It is really busy with my internship presentation and all, so unfortunately the updates will be a little slower that usual, but I will keep at it! I will try to post every week still, but I whether it will be an update for more than one story or which one it will be I can't really say._

*************** 

**_LalaithoftheBruinen_** – I make no promises on who lives and who dies, but you should know that those two are a couple of my favorites. ;) Predictable can still be fun! Although I'm not usual predictable when it comes to the twisting of my warped mind. Maybe because I am warped, mmm…

**_xsilicax_ – I really try not to be evil, but it doesn't always work out. I suppose writing suspense and angst is just too much fun! I definitely know what you mean by time restricted! Umm, I didn't leave you with one this time at least. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, oh, don't worry about the pain and suffering part! Muah, ah, ah! Thanks again!**

**_Rosie_** – It is very complex to write, let me tell you! Too much? That doesn't sound good. I'm glad it keeps you entertained. It is fun trying to figure everything out isn't it?

**_Nilbrethiliel _**– Spain? Wow, that sounds like fun! Although I wouldn't know because I have never been to Spain. The only other country I have been to so far is Canada, and as an American that doesn't really count because they are right there! 21 eh? You are old! Just kidding. :) Don't worry I'm a year older than you are. Dear me, now I've told everyone my age, oh well. How about I stab it from the front, while it is watching? As a matter of fact I'll put Elrond's sword to good use, he isn't using it after all. Well Laurelin almost didn't! Yes, yes, the traitor was behind you Estel, but were did he go? I know the ending and who will die and who will be saved and how, but it would be no fun if I told you now would it? Isn't the suspense fun? Hahaha… I fell out of my chair laughing when I read your review and couldn't stop. Smirk, eh? Well we know what is on both of our minds now don't we? I will fix it immediately! Thanks a lot Trish! By the way the name is Kim. ;)

**_Alivyan_**** – Here is you update my dear. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Thanks and welcome to the story!**

**_Kedi_**** – Sad and depressing? Ahh! Well, okay maybe so, but at least it is still exciting. Yah for you, two chapters to read!**

**_Mystic Girl_** – Yeah, I thought Glullyn would make a nice twist. The story needed one after all. I suppose I do like cliffies, but I can't help it, it has to be genetic or something. I am very flattered to hear this is one of the best you have read. I can't thank you enough! I clicked on your bio page and could tell you language was German. Thanks again for writing reviews for English stories! And you are most definitely right, it is the thought that counts and thanks again!

**_Lotrmatrixstarwarsfan_** – I love all of those movies/ books too!! Well I think you hit the mark dead on with one of the maidens anyway. I quite agree. To kill list hey? Well I think it is a good list, although I don't know who else is on it. Yes, Laurelin was the name of the golden tree in Valinor. Yes, I have read _An Eye for an Eye_. Great story! A Nolad? Well we will have to see. Emlin's dedication comes from more than just duty, so we will have to see. Hahaha… go ahead and save you strength, there will be plenty of torture for all! If you read _Choices_ than you know what I am talking about. Ahhh, I agree, vengeance really does blind. Thank you very much for the comments! Yea, another person caught the tumeric thing. It was just a _thing_ after all because they never really got to it did they? No, you don't want to know! Actually the position is still open, I just might.

**_Lirenel_**** – I know the poor elves! I love them all. Aragorn was an after thought there wasn't he? Hehehe.**

**_Lady of Legolas_** – Well Laurelin might actually want to kill Elrond, yes. You might be right about the reason though. It might ease her soul yes, but she is a very dedicated conspirator. She both helped Elrohir and not at the same time.

**_Goblz_**** – See, Elrohir is still alive! Can I kill anyone? I think your premonition is right!  And welcome to the story by the way! I have missed you since _Choices. I thought you got tired of me or something. ;)_**

**_Leggylover03_** – Elrond worry come up, although way up. Estel pain, muah, ah, ah! Hay, wait a minute, where did he go?

**_Karri_** – Why thank you, thank you, thank you! Yea, I got in the mood to keep writing for it, which I suppose I better get for the other stories as well. Loved the new chapter by the way!

**_Reona_ – Correct about Emlin. Correct about the other maid also, well except for the Celavial part, which I'm not telling yet. You are not the only one to guess that though. Aragorn? Two antidotes? Mmm… interesting question. I hope the computer is running smoothly now.**

**_Isadora_** – Thank you! Does the mood show that much? Hehehe. I hope you haven't hurt yourself yet_. Ding, ding, ding_! Virtual cookie to Isadora! You were reviewer 100!!!!!!!!

**_Tithen_****_ Min_ – Yes, I must admit I am! Poor Elrohir, he is one of my favorites, what can I say? I'm a sucker for the twins. Go fluff, go fluff, go fluff! At least you don't have to hang on after this chapter. I gave everyone a ledge for a little bit anyway.**

**_Tapetum_****_ Lucidum_ – Eek, sorry! Actually I would be afraid of him if he were real! Nope, nope, and it's not over yet. What in the world did she do with Aragorn anyway? Yep, your right, and Elrohir is supper cute. Yea, go Elladan. Wait he didn't save Estel. I don't suppose I helped you insomnia, huh? Except for to read more, more, more! ;) **

**_Gwyn_**** – You do have the perceptions of an elf! Hehehe. I would have to agree though, complaining is fun. And I really don't mind, I just like to complain about the complaining. :P I think everyone would salute you if you did strangle one. :P I think you might be right about a certain dark-haired elf.**

**_Leggy-stinks_**_ –_ Thanks a lot! Well, he isn't dead yet! You never know who just might make it through. My, my, everyone seems worried that it will be between Aragorn or Elrond, oh wait, there is only one antidote isn't there? Umm…who knows! :P


	10. Shadowy Doubts

**_A/N:_**_ I think I used this quote once, but I couldn't remember. If I have I apologize, it just fit the story so well. _

*****************

**Chapter 10: Shadowy Doubts**

******************

_Any master of battle should always take stock of his friends as well as his enemies.  
Knowing both can, in time, be profitable.  
  
_

_~ Anonymous _

************* 

"I do not care, bring it down," Malen snapped at the group of humans.

Incompetent race, she cursed to herself. She was an elf with an elf's hearing and they had the gall to point out to her that what she had ordered them to do would make noise. If all was well there would be no other elves or humans around close enough to hear it as long as the bumbling group was not too careless. Leaving instructions with them for what to do after they finished here the maiden turned and sprinted towards Rivendell. She must get back there before that nosy she elf ruined her plan.

*********** 

Glullyn was part of the group of bumbling men. The swordsman had come up to the group and they had not known he was against them. His insides just wouldn't let him attack without giving them fair warning he was there to disarm them or fight them if he had to when the elf maid had shown up. He had never seen this one before and knew right away this was the one the Lord's sons were looking for. Keeping his mouth shut the mercenary had learned what she was there for and decided to play along because apparently she had Elladan's brother, of which he couldn't remember his name, and the boy. He hated this kind of deceiving men, about which side he was leaning on, but it had paid off and he knew where the two were.

What had happened to Elladan and the prince?

And what to do now?

************

Legolas stood bowstring taunt and pointed strait at the blonde haired man while he waited for Elladan to return. He didn't want to speak to the despicable human, so the elf just glared coldly at the man like only an elf could. Whether Vocyn got the point or was simply not inclined to conversation the elf did not know and was glad the human was quiet for once. Legolas kept straining his hearing to listen for signs of the dark-haired elf's return. What was taking him so long? Estel could not have gone far. Legolas had been relieved when the other elf had appeared, not because he was fearful of the human, but because he gave Legolas the sort of protective older brother feel even though he was not really. Being an only child the twins had been the closest people he had to brothers he supposed. The longer the other elf took the more anxious the blonde elf grew.

Finally he caught sight of Elladan as he drew close to them. He was not surprised he did not hear him approach; the dark-haired elf had grown up here after all. Legolas' relief lasted until he noticed the elf was alone.

"How long ago was it that Estel left you?" Elladan asked before Legolas could say anything.

"It could not have been more than half an hour ago," Legolas replied.

Elladan clenched his jaw to keep his cool.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked.

Elladan took a deep breath before he answered the other elf.

"I could not find Estel," he said simply.

"That can not be. He could not have gone far as he was."

"I know that!" Elladan said irritably.

"I apologize," he said almost immediately, "I do not mean to take it out on you."

Legolas nodded in acceptance and turned his glare back at the thief.

"Now what are we to do?"

"We will continue ahead as planned and hope Estel has made it back faster than we have expected," Elladan answered.

"He won't be there," Vocyn said casually.

"Why is that?" Elladan asked coming to stand in front of the human.

"Just a hunch."

"Just a hunch?" Elladan asked quietly.

In the blink of an eye the dark-haired elf grabbed the thief and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"I want to know everything right now or I will forget etiquette and batter it out of you," the elf hissed.

Legolas stood stunned momentarily. He had never seen Elladan lose his temper like this and never with such hostility.

"Elladan," he said quietly.

The dark-haired elf did not pay any attention to him and he and the thief glared at each other.

"Elladan!" he said more forcefully.

Elladan dropped the human suddenly and stepped away.

"Very well, let us go then," the dark-haired elf said, starting ahead without looking back at the younger elf.

"You can take him back to Rivendell and I will look around for Estel," Legolas suggested.

Elladan froze. Didn't anyone learn from the last time they split up? He asked mentally.

"I do not think we should separate," he said out loud.

"But I have a feeling Estel is still out here somewhere," Legolas protested.

Elladan sighed. He knew Legolas was right. He knew Aragorn could not have beaten them back in his condition. The dark-haired elf almost shouted in frustration. Would nothing go their way? Like the last time he knew it to be a mistake, but once again he found himself agreeing to the idea for lack of any better suggestions.

"Very well, but I will look for him, you take the thief back."

"But…"

Elladan held up a hand to stay the other elf's protest.

"It will be alright. Your head wound should be tended and I cannot go back yet anyway."

Legolas wanted to ask why, but something in the other elf's tone led him to believe he would not be persuaded. The dark-haired elf tone also brooked no argument either. Legolas dearly wanted to stay out here and look, for he felt responsible for the ranger's seemingly disappearance, but it was not his place to demand such a thing.

With a heavy heart Legolas silently nodded his head to the dark-haired elf. He stopped momentarily as he passed Elladan and the older elf gave him a reassuring smile.

"I will be back as soon as I may," Legolas promised.

The two shared one more look and then Elladan took off in the opposite direction.

Legolas watched him go and wondered if any of them would see each other again.

************* 

Elladan, to others, was very protective of the people he cared for. He felt compelled to find his younger brother, but Estel was not the only reason he could not leave. Elrohir was still somewhere out here as well and after the brief feeling he had experienced earlier he could not go without finding out what happened to his twin. He was going to find his two brothers if it was the last thing he ever did. He only hoped in the process he would either find this other person and get the antidote or that back in Rivendell Glorfindel and Mithrandir would be successful.

************* 

Aragorn was trapped in his own confusing world of darkness and the ranger was terrified. 

Either he was blind, unconscious, or dead.

What an odd feeling it was to lie on the ground, at least he thought he was anyway, and wonder if you were alive or dead. How could it be that hard to know whether you were conscious or not? He shifted his weight and a burning pain went from his neck all the way down to his toes and he knew that it was too painful to be dead.

Well at least he was still alive, whether he was sane or not was a different story.

It took the confused ranger a long time, but eventually he found out the reason for his 'blindness.' His eyes were closed.

With every once of willpower he possessed the ranger opened his eyes slightly. The movement was as tedious as trying to swim upstream and it made his head throb painfully. A pain that only grew with time until it threatened to drag him back down and he almost wished it would. For some reason he knew that would mean death or worse if he succumbed to the urge and fought to regain his wits. With some semblance of it anyway the ranger looked around forcing his numbed body to move. It occurred to him then that even though he had opened his eyes he still could not see. The feeling was overwhelmingly disorienting. There seemed to be no up or down, no left or right.

Rolling painfully slow onto his back Aragorn caught sight of a faint light. Focusing his attention on it he realized it was not a light at all, but a form with a slight glow. His heart skipped a beat. He recognized the familiar form and it could only be one of two people. The ranger pushed himself up to his elbows, but just barely. It took a good while before his world calmed down enough for him to be able to move again. Half crawling and half dragging himself, he made his painful way over to one of his brothers. When he was above the figure he could plainly see that it was Elrohir lying there.

"Elrohir," the ranger said as loud as his pain filled body could would allow.

The dark-haired elf did not stir and the ranger became worried. What had been happening back at the camp?

"Muindor," he forced louder while shaking the still form gently. //brother//

Elrohir's eyes fluttered open briefly before he shut them again. Memories flooded back and his eyes flew back open and the dark-haired elf shot up. A very stupid move he decided after a combination of light-headedness and pain swept through him. Elrohir closed his eyes again and waited for the feeling to pass. After a brief pause the elf looked up and it finally set that they were in a dark place, probably a cave of some sort, and that his little brother was sitting in front of him. Had he been recapture as well? Elrohir cursed himself for having no wits as soon as he thought that. Estel would not be here if he hadn't.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked the human.

"I don't know."

Elrohir could tell by the strained voice that something was not right. Straining his eyes against the darkness he tried to look his brother over, but it was just too dark to make out more than outlines.

"What is the matter? Are you injured?"

Aragorn's condition answered the question for him as a particularly violent stab of pain throbbed through his head. The ranger grabbed at his head with one hand and he nearly swooned. Elrohir reached out and grabbed his brother before he fell over. The action made him clench his jaw in pain as it threatened to open his wound. The ranger's skin felt hot to the touch even through the clothing.

"Estel what is wrong? Answer me," he said steadily.

"I'm sorry brother," Aragorn answered quietly.

"What ever for? What is wrong with you?"

"Someone will have to choose…it's all my fault."

Estel's speech was very strained now and the words seemed hard to come by. Elrohir was getting extremely worried now. What was wrong with his little brother and why would it be his fault?

"Estel listen to me. I do not understand. What has happened to you? What choice?"

Aragorn took a deep breath as he attempted to recover. His brother's comforting presence was already helping to clear his mind somewhat.

"I am so sorry," he said again.

"Would you stop saying that and tell me what is wrong!" Elrohir said more harshly than he had intended.

The tone helped to focus the ranger's mind and he collected himself enough to explain what had happened.

"Legolas and I or I was caught. Vocyn was going to kill me. I knew Legolas would try to stop him so I stood up and was stabbed in the shoulder with the dagger and a pretty elf showed up."

Elrohir stared blankly at the human for a moment. He was pretty sure he could decipher that. He had been around Aragorn when he was a child and had a lot smaller vocabulary after all. He was just out of practice. Legolas and Estel were taken by surprise and it would seem Vocyn threatened Aragorn. He did something brash, like usual, to keep his friend from being hurt and was stabbed in the shoulder. He guessed the pretty elf was the one that brought him here and since Laurelin had been with him it must have been her accomplice. Very well, he got the point, but what was wrong with his brother now? And where was Legolas?

"You must be injured more than that Estel. Did something happen after the other elf showed up?"

"No, she was nice to me, although I don't know why we ended up here."

"Do you know where here is?" Elrohir asked.

"Not exactly."  
  


Elrohir sighed. This was worse than trying to talk to Elladan and this conversation was becoming very stressful. But, he decided to try again.

"Alright. You are warm to the touch brother. What has happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Elrohir. It was the dagger, it was coated."

Finally some sort of answer! The boy had been poison and it was baffling his thoughts. What could do such a strange thing? Elrohir's worry only increased.

"With what Estel? What was the dagger coated with?"

"It was Rathrae Elrohir," the ranger said so quietly that even Elrohir's elven ears could barely hear it.

Elrohir's breath caught in his throat. That could not be, that just simply could not be. 

Could it? 

It could be, he knew. Laurelin said there was only enough for one antidote, but enough Rathrae to do more harm. She had tried to warn them about this before.

What were they to do now? And where was everyone? More of, where were they?

Elrohir had to force his breathing to calm down so he could be strong for his brother. Now he knew what Estel had said about a choice and why he was apologizing.

"It will be all right Estel," he said soothingly as he placed a hand on the ranger's shoulder.

"We will worry about getting out of here first. Stay here a moment."

Elrohir rose stiffly from where he was and tried to look around. He was glad no one could see him groping foolishly around in the dark trying to find a wall. His elven eyes could only penetrate the gloom minimally, affording him to see outlines when they were very close and probably only because of his own faint glow. As the elf was looking in one direction the wall to his side found him first and he knocked into it with a thud. The jolt sent a blaze through his injured chest. Cursing out loud he started to follow the wall around until he heard soft laughter.

"And what is so funny?" he asked tersely.

Even through Aragorn's muffled mind he could still picture Elrohir smacking into a wall, getting angry, and cursing at it.

"Nothing," he answered.

Elrohir continued to follow the wall mumbling about the line of men and how one might end right here. Wherever here was, Elrohir sighed. This blind feeling process was very frustrating for he knew they were fighting against time, not only for his father, but for Estel as well.

How they were going to cure them both he had no idea.

************* 

Laurelin clenched the ring hard in her hand as she ran along trying to find the young prince. How had things gotten this complicated? And the biggest thought on her mind right now was, did she trust her oselle to take care of Elrohir? Why this doubt came to her she did not know. Len had never lied to her before and she had no reason to believe she would now. So why the doubt all of a sudden? It could be that Malen thought it was in her best interest to not keep a complication such as Elrohir alive. If that was the case then that made sense.

No, she stopped and mentally screamed at herself. This was not the time to doubt either her oselle or herself. It would only cause more trouble. During her pause Laurelin caught the sound of speech nearby. She strained her hearing to listen. The voice barely echoed to her, but she recognized it immediately. That could not be. What had been going on while she dealt with Elrohir? Clenching the ring harder in frustration the she elf took to the trees and crept as quietly as she could towards the voice.

**************** 

"I warn you assassin," Legolas hissed the word, "if you do not stop your chattering I shall end it for you."

"Come now Master elf, you can't tell me your not in the slightest interested in how it would have turned out had one of those annoying twins not shown up?"

In all honesty the elf was slightly curious, but the important thing was to get help for Estel and Elrond. He knew what the human was trying to accomplish and would not be baited.

"It is a trivial matter because the moment has come and passed. Now we will make the rest of this journey in _silence_."

Vocyn shrugged indifferently and gave a wry smile. Even if the elf would never admit to it he knew the answer. The right time and opportunity, he reminded himself.

Legolas was just about to start again when a strange tingle ran through him. Not again, he cursed their luck. The elf spun around to face behind him.

"I know you are out there. Come into the open," he called to the trees beyond.

A form dropped silently down from the canopy a few yards away and he got his first look at Laurelin that night. It really was a shame, he thought. She had always been so kind to him and it was hard to relate the maid in front of him with the actions he knew she had done this night.

Vocyn smiled inwardly when Emlin appeared near them. Here was his opportunity now.

Emlin had to hide her surprise at seeing Vocyn here being escorted by the prince. What was going on in the forest tonight?

"You must come back with me Legolas," Emlin said firmly.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. You will have to stop me if you wish for me not to go on."

"Perhaps this will change your mind."

The golden haired maid tossed the ring to Legolas who deftly caught it. He recognized the ring immediately.

"How did you come by this?" he asked calmly masking his anger.

"That is not important. What is important is that was taken form the human a short while ago and if you wish for no further harm to come to him then you **_will_** accompany me back," Emlin said boldly.

Legolas' heart sunk through the ground.  The ring could only have come from Aragorn's hand in the time between now and when he left Legolas, so she must have found him. That was why Elladan could not find Estel. Legolas sighed. What choice did he have? 

"What would you have me do?" he asked trying to sound confident that all would be well.

"Hand over you weapons and come with me back to the camp."

Vocyn walked past the elf to Emlin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again my lady," he said smiling.

"I wish I could say the same," she glared icily back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.

"The elf and I were in the middle of something when one of those bothersome twins showed up and interrupted us."

"What?" Emlin looked at the thief sharply.

"The other twin showed up and caught you? Are you sure?"

"Very," he answered absentmindedly rubbing his sore nose; "I won't forget either of them for a long time."

Emlin bit her tongue to hold back the string of un lady like curses. The news meant Elladan was free and apparently still around here somewhere, looking for Elrohir no doubt. What about the men back at the camp? How had he gotten free? It was obvious Malen did not know about this either. Great, she clenched her fist in anger, now what to do? The camp might not be secure anymore for it seemed almost ever elf in Imladris knew about it by now, so she couldn't really go back there. The only solution was to take the prince to the same holding place as Elrohir and the ranger.

***************** 

Unknowingly Elladan and Malentuilinn had past very close to each other and never heard a thing. This was Elladan's home and Malen had a gift for silence. The whole affair might have come to a sudden crashing end right there, but the two elves never meet.

Who Elladan did spot was Laurelin moving through the trees. She was too caught up in her doubt at the moment to notice him and, again, this was his home. He followed silently behind her to where she intercepted Legolas and Vocyn. Elladan heard it all. She had Estel, and if Estel was there so might Elrohir. Had she not been so preoccupied with her thoughts the she elf might have felt his watchful presence, but luck afforded Elladan the only favor the group had received so far.

************** 

Elrohir was quickly tiring himself out feeling around the cave wall. He had found the entrance and to his dismay it was blocked. Upon further inspection he found that the back of the cave extended inward. Leaving his younger brother there the dark-haired elf explored farther into the ever heavy gloom. The tunnel was rough and jagged rocks jutted out in places, but it appeared to go on for who knew how long. Should they take it? Anything was preferable to sitting in the absolute dark and just waiting for nothing to happen. Of course someone might find them. Legolas was still out there somewhere, hopefully back at Rivendell and there was always a chance Elladan might escape from the camp. That seemed the most unlikely possibility though. Elrohir worried about what kind of retribution might have been taken out on his brother for his freedom.

Elrohir shook his head. That was not the issue now. He had to get Estel out of here and get help. Time was running out and he had not the time to wonder about everything and everyone that was out of his control. His energy as it was was already running down from just the simple act of walking and his chest was stiff and sore. There was no way Estel was going anywhere without support and Elrohir seriously wondered if he could handle that task for long, but worry or not it had to be done.

The elf heard a loud scuffle from behind him and quickly hurried back to the chamber. He arrived back to find his brother at the tunnel entrance and knelt down beside him, hissing at the flare it caused his wound.

"Estel what are you doing? Are you alright?" he rasped out.

"Whether I am alright… or not… remains to be seen, but I… was looking for you."

"It is alright Estel I was simple scouting ahead. There is a tunnel and it appears to go on for some distance. Where it goes, for how long, or if it will lead out I do not know, but I do not think we have any other options. Can you walk?"

"Do I have… a choice?"

Elrohir saw Aragorn's attempt to lighten the situation and was appreciative.

"Come on, I will help you."

Elrohir helped the human to stand and let the ranger lean heavily on him. The gesture was extremely painful and threatened to tear the wound open, but there was no other alternative. The dark-haired elf prayed to the Valar for the strength to get the pair out of there and for everyone's safety tonight.

************ 

Malen was nearing Rivendell when the winds picked up again. The first surge whipped her off her feet and flung her into a tree. The impact stunned her and she lay there for a long while before she recovered her wits.

Despite her now bruised body a smile came to the maid's fair face and she laughed right there still on the ground. The burst were getting violent now and she knew what that meant. Elrond's time was running down. Still chuckling to herself the golden haired beauty pushed up off the ground, air blowing in the air, and continued on. Nothing was going to help the Lord of Rivendell now! Elrond would perish soon, and then she would slay all of the young ones, and soak up the anguish it would cause. He was going to know defeat as she had! With another thrilled laugh she speed up her pace.

Only one more complication to check on.

************ 

Legolas, Vocyn, and Laurelin were also caught off guard. The two elves managed to grabbed a hold of something and remain on their feet, but the human was flung to the ground. Vocyn smacked into he ground with a disgruntled grunt. Huffing in frustration the thief picked himself off the ground and had to hold his now bleeding nose. At least it wasn't one of the two dark-haired elves this time, he thought. Of course, it boiled down to their father's fault so it was still kind of the same.

"Are you coming human?" Laurelin asked coolly.

Holding his nose with one hand the human gestured for the elf to continue with the other.

"Lead on my lady."

Legolas had not missed how violent the wind was becoming in the valley. The burst were damaging now and there was a constant strong breeze remaining after this one. The elf had a feeling that continuous breeze would gain in strength just as the burst were and he worried about the safety of the valley and everyone back in Imladris.

*************** 

Elladan barely saved himself from being torn from the canopy. The familiar sensation that had warned him about the bursts before had not happened and he wondered at its absence. Was it because the winds refused to die down completely this time or was it because his father's presence was becoming too weak? Fortunately he did not have time to ponder it right now as the small party started walking again.

************ 

Back in the Last Homely Home Glorfindel was wondering the same thing. There had been no warning this time and it disturbed him greatly. The golden haired elf expressed this thought to the wizard.

"I do not know," Gandalf said looking thoughtful, "what I do know is that our time is running down. I am torn as whether to take the ring from Elrond or not. As I have said I believe it is doing him a great deal of good, but I now believe Rivendell may be in danger from it."

"I agree, but as you said before he is its keeper and we do not have the right to take such a thing until absolutely necessary."

Gandalf nodded silently in agreement and turned his gaze out the window. The wizard's eyes were focused on the east and to Glorfindel he appeared to look almost longingly in that direction. The elf knew not to ask for he would receive and answer when the wizard was ready to tell it.

************ 

Far off in the east an air of hope and strength came. Born on the wind with all the swiftness and grace that an elf or magic could provide and traveling at a speed no mortal could possibly accomplish. 

***********

Gandalf had a feeling she was approaching, but, by the second bit of luck tonight, no one else in the forest tonight was aware of that fact. There were obvious traitors somewhere in Rivendell, so he did not even mention the fact out loud to Glorfindel in hopes that it would stay that way. He was not even sure if it would be in time.

*********** 

**TBC…**

*********** 

_There, I left a short chapter last time so this one was a little longer. Thanks to everyone for being patient. See, for all you doomsayers, a little bit of hope! But don't count it over with yet! Muah, ah, ah! I don't get called evil for nothing. :P_

_Does anyone else think it's weird that you can write farther or further? Isn't that weird?_

********** 

**_Vereniel_****_ Greenleaf_ – Glad to hear from you again _elvenfire09_, or should I say Verenial!! I thought you gave up on me! Yep, you were definitely right, along with a handful of people who guessed it.**

**_Rosie _**– Well I do love excitement and suspense, how could you tell huh? I admit it; I'm a commercial fictionist, is that bad? I don't think so! I was always entertained by it. I try not to so it so much, but it is fun!

**_Mystic Girl_** – Thanks once again, I love you! Oh, I hope you got my email. Again I hope you don't mind! But it was a little much to answer in a review comment like this. You never know about the end. I make it no secrete that I love happy endings, but _Choices_ didn't exactly turn out that way, mmm… Anyway. Thanks for the well wishes!!! And you DO NOT write silly things! I, personally, like your reviews.

**_Karri_** – Worried? Why would anyone be worried reading one of my stories? LOL. Don't give up hope, it's not over yet! Mmm… I think I said that last time as well…

**_Alivyan_** – Sorry!! I was a little time crunched and that is the reason for the small scene. But I promise I will correct that before the end of the story. Also as I was thinking, I suppose it wouldn't be good to put too big of a fight between them first off. Kind of builds the tension, you know? Thanks for the well wishes, I'm sure I'll need them as that stupid disease senioritise is already setting in and it's only the begging of the semester! Have I seen Pirates of the Caribbean? Like TWICE!!! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Like I said in my bio Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are my two favorite heroes!!!! And I love Barbarosa's line – "I am disinclined to acquiesce to you request. That means no." Hehehe… Um yes, I've seen it and love it! By the way, I love that name! (yours, I mean) I'm going to have to write something with that name as a character now! With said person's permission of course.

**_Lady of Legolas_** – Mmm, Malen and Laurelin, hey that kinda rhymes! Well sort of. Anyway, well we can guess they are linked together somehow and that Malen looks out for Laurelin and might have raised her. As for why and how, I'm not telling! :P Does revenge ever make things better? It can blind though! Mmm, the way Malen talks, I'm not sure she has a problem killing anyone.

**_Goblz_** – I do remember that name from the beginning chapters of the story! I thought she, or you :P, had disappeared. Glad your still here! There, since Elrohir wasn't in the last chappie very much I put a healthy dose in just for you in this chapter! See, I'm not so bad. But unfortunately everyone is fair game for torture and mishaps. Don't worry, the author is already mad, so you fit right in!

**_Kedi_** – I fell out of my chair when I read that! Thank you! No one has even called me that before, but yes, yes, it's true. Just kidding. I love dramatics also. I hear ya. *Sighs dramatically* What are they to do? I think I get you meaning about 'depressing.' ;)

**_Tithen_****_ Min_ – I think I can deliver Estel to you. In what shape though I can't promise. And lookie! Another ledge! Alright, *removes Elrondian stare*. Better? Wet… elves… you had to mention it again didn't you? Loved the last chappie, of which I will review, don't worry, just haven't gotten to it yet.**

**_Leggylover03_** – Mmm, this chapter was a little lacking in Estel pain, sorry. Elrohir kinda got cut out of the last chapter and I had to make it up to someone, so Estel's part got cut a little for this one. But, dun, dun, dun, what is coming? Could it mean Elrond angst?

**_Gwyn_** – Now what you mean. I'm such a procrastinator and I definitely have my lazy points too! But, ahem, longer chapter, longer review. :P JK. I'm glad you review at all!!!!


	11. The Pieces Move

**_A/N:_**_ Mmm, surprisingly no one picked up on Malen's hints in the last chapter. Two clues there people! Up until now at least someone has guessed events or people from the clues. Maybe this one was a little to brief… if you missed it, this chapter may come as a bit of a surprise! Muah, ah, ah!_

But finally, a few more answers! Sort of…

**************** 

**Chapter 11: The Pieces Move**

_Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead._

_- Benjamin Franklin_

****************

"What the…" Laurelin stumbled over her words.

Why had Malen blocked off the cave entrance? Could she have…? No, she thought to herself. It was merely to seal Elrohir and the boy in there until it was all over. Right?

Legolas walked partially up to the caved in entrance.

"Estel is in there?" he asked.

"If he's not _under_ there," Vocyn sneered.

"Quiet human!" Laurelin snapped.

"We must decide what to do now. Our companion is heading for Rivendell and we need to decide what to do with the prince here."

Vocyn knew more about Malen's plans than Emlin, he was sure. He knew she planned to eliminate all of the elf lord's children from the start. The very reason he was hired was for that specific task. One down and two to go, he thought. Looking at the cave, maybe even two down. The elf prince was just an interesting bonus for the thief. Malen had told him from the start that the events would be easier if Emlin thought she had a say in what happened.

"Why don't you take care of the complication now?" he suggested.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Think of it my lady, he can only cause more trouble for you. Do you wish to have to take him with us everywhere? We do not know what has happened at the camp and we can no longer get inside the cave. What other options do we have?" the thief finished in the calmest voice he could muster.

Laurelin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right. My original invitation for protection was only for Elladan and Elrohir, but still… I do not know about this."

"Then do not listen to him," Legolas chimed in, "a tongue such as his can speak nothing but lies. You said you did not wish for anyone to get hurt, but do you really believe your companions hold such ideas? This accomplice of yours, the one heading back to Rivendell, do you think they would seal Estel in there to simple keep him out of the way? He has been poisoned by this despicable example of a human with the very substance Elrond now fights against. He will die if he is left untreated in that cave for too long. Do you understand that? Because I am quite sure they did and their intensions seem very clear. If this whole affair is allowed to play out, none of us will be left alive."

"No! That is not true!" Laurelin shouted, "You do not know whom you speak of or her motives."

"Then tell me Laurelin," Legolas pleaded.

Laurelin looked hesitant and uncertain and Legolas knew he was breaking through to the maid.

"Silence elf or I will silence you personally!" Vocyn hissed.

"What harm could it…" Laurelin started.

"No! Stop it Emlin! Laurelin died remember? Centuries ago from what I know. She died with her parents upon the bloody ground. Emlin was born that day and she owes her life to her oselle!"

Laurelin seemed on the verge of tears and Legolas knew this was a fragile moment. Before he could convince her even more her bright green eyes hardened and before Legolas knew it, his own bow was raised towards him.

"I know where my loyalties lie human."

Legolas would not have thought it possible, but he saw his own death in those green orbs. Her eyes pieced his and he saw something. They became colder if possible, but not towards him. Was it doubt then?

Emlin took a step back away from both of the males and the bow came to rest between them.

"What are you doing?" Vocyn asked.

"As I said, I know where my loyalties lie. That loyalty has nothing to do with you though. How do you know so much about me?" she asked coldly.

"Malen has told me of course. This is not the first time we have worked together," he answered matter of fact.

Emlin was about to question the thief more, but Legolas' quite voice cut into the night.

"Malen? Not Malentuilinn of Mirkwood?" he whispered stunned.

"Idiot, you had to mention a name didn't you!" Emlin cursed at the thief.

"Yes," Vocyn answered ignoring her, "one of your own realm will be the undoing of Rivendell. Surprised? What better way to get close to a renowned healer than to be one of his patients? It was a beautiful plan wasn't it?"

"Quiet thief!" Emlin hissed.

"She was poisoned and brought here just so she could do the same to the elf lord," Vocyn smiled.

Legolas was too shocked to respond. One of his own people was the cause of this entire nightmare. What was worse was that it was someone he knew! Why? Why would she want to do this? And who was Laurelin really?

"I said _silence_ human!" Emlin snapped.

"Alright! Just finish him and be done with it," the thief said irritably.

"Quiet! I need to think."

"About what?" Vocyn asked suspiciously.

"How to do it," she snapped, "why do you not go and look for Elladan and do something useful?"

"I'm being dismissed? Is that?"

"I will do it, but I cannot with you hovering over me!"

Vocyn looked at the maid doubtfully and narrowed his eyes.

"Very well," he said coolly, "but I _will_ be back shortly. You can count on it. If the elf is still alive he won't be for long."

The thief cast one more glare at the elf maid before he disappeared into the night.

"Laurelin, I beseech you to listen to reason," Legolas tried once again, "this will only end badly. You have already threatened the lives of two people and now everyone in this valley."

As if to stress his point a fairly strong gust of wind rose above the constant blowing and they had to struggle to stay on their feet.

"This is madness," he pleaded.

"Legolas is right," a voice echoed down to her a second before Elladan dropped silently from the canopy.

Emlin quickly stepped back and brought the bow around.

"You heard everything then?" she asked.

Elladan nodded at the question.

"Is Elrohir in there as well?" Elladan asked indicating the cave.

It was Emlin's turn to nod this time.

Legolas was a bit taken back. He did not know anything had happened to the other dark-haired elf.

Elladan had another question, one that he dreaded to ask.

"What did you do to him?"

"He is till alive," she asked simply.

"That is not what I asked."

"He was shot in the chest," she would say no more.

Elladan nodded. That was all he needed to know anyway. How by the Valar were they to get his brothers out of there. Even if Laurelin helped there was no way the three of them could move those boulders alone.

"Now that Vocyn is gone, tell me," Legolas broke in.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me how you came to be with Malen and what happened to your parents."

Elladan looked at her curiously also.

"It does not matter. Know that I will stay by her side no matter what happens and that makes us on opposite sides."

"But you have been trying to help us the whole time. Surely there is yet some compassion in your heart. If this Malen has raised you then she has corrupted your thoughts. It is not your fault," Elladan stated.

"Corrupted," the she elf spat the word as she pulled the bowstring taunt, "she has not corrupted anything. She simply showed me the truth! How dare you accuse a person you know nothing about!"

"You could have killed me twice tonight and yet you did not. I do not believe you will fire now. I too wish to know why you blame my father for the death of your parents and what Malen has to do with it."

"Because your father chose humans over his own kind. My entire family was slaughtered when the masses of orcs swept through my home. Had all the able fighters not been at Dagorlad so many of our people would not have died."

"You cannot blame my father for the Dark Lord's doing," Elladan protested.

"I do not," she said simply, "I blame him for his choice."

"But that makes no sense. Sauron had to be stopped or we would live under his shadow still," Legolas chimed in.

"He is right," Elladan started, "many elves and men were lost, but the important thing was to stop the Dark Lord."

"I am not so blind as to not know that, but why did our kin have to go defend the human's kingdom. They could have made a stand at their own homes first, before rushing to help the humans."

The maid in front of Elladan was becoming clearer by the minute. Centuries of being raised by someone bending the truth toward hatred had warped the maid views on the world. Vocyn was right about one thing. Emlin had been born the day Laurelin's life was shattered and Malen took control over her. She had taken an innocent child and raised it for her own purposes. Malen had probably been sculpting Emlin since she was a small-frightened child with no parents. The whole situation made Elladan extremely angry with this Malen.

Emlin had still helped them though. She had warned them about the poison, passed over the chances to kill them, and now sent the thief away. Whether she knew it or not, a piece of Laurelin still existed in her. A shadow of the happy elven child of her past. The one question that came to his mind was: could she still be saved?

**************** 

"I am sorry Estel, but I must stop," Elrohir admitted.

The strain of helping the ranger to walk had reopened his wound and he could feel it soaking through the bandage. He was already weak and now that he was losing more blood Elrohir felt light-headed. It had grown until he just could not go on without resting. 

Elrohir and Aragorn slid down the rough wall to sit on the cold hard floor. Neither had the energy to talk, so they sat in silence.

Being in a cave hardly helped Elrohir's condition either. The dark-haired elf remembered well his previous nightmarish experience in one. That had been with Estel also, he mused. How did he always get stuck in these places with the human? Elrohir let out a tired sigh. It was nice to finally sit down. He had not realized how tired he was before now. As the light-headedness past his exhaustion only grew.

Aragorn was struggling with his own inner turmoil. He absolutely refused to let the poison get the best of him without a fight. Every now and then he would still get confused about where he was and what he was doing, but he always remembered to keep fighting. His whole body throbbed painfully with its own rhythm and at times it almost brought tears to the young ranger's eyes. The rhythm in a way helped to keep him alert. As soon as he began to drift a stab of pain would come along and wake him back up. The ranger welcomed the pain in those instances. He held onto every feeling he could. If he was in pain, it meant that he was still alive. His father had been brought down over the course of a half a day, at least they believed. If Laurelin had not poisoned him they really had no idea how long it took to affect him. That fact comforted the ranger. If Elrond could withstand it for more than a day, than he as a human might last out the rest of the night. All he needed was just enough time to find a cure for his father. Just enough time.

One of those violent surges hit now and the ranger bit his lip to keep from calling out. He clutched at his head and tried to breath normally until the searing pain backed down to its normal rhythm. He felt his muscles tense up and his jaw clenched down hard. After a pause, how long he didn't know, it began to recede and Aragorn opened his eyes back up. It was then a thought came to him. On every one of the previous attacks his brother had comforted him through it. Unless he had gone deaf he had not heard anything from the elf.

Aragorn shook his head to get himself moving and turned to the elf sitting next to him. At a time like this Aragorn was glad Elrohir was an elf, for if he wasn't it would be too dark to even find him, but as it was his brother gave off a convenient light for the human to see him by. Elrohir was leaning back against the wall in a similar position to the ranger. The elf's head was resting on his chest and his dark hair hung like a midnight curtain across half of his face. From what he could see the elf's eyes had drifted shut showing his utter exhaustion.

The sight snapped Aragorn's mind into clarity and he was more focused than he had been a while. Idiot, he cursed himself. Never once since they had been in hear had he asked if Elrohir had been injured. The elf was unconscious when he found him, so something must have happened. And of all things, it had been the elf that needed to take a rest. Why did he not notice before?

"Elrohir," the ranger said with a rough voice.

The elf did not move. Aragorn felt his pulse pick up. What should he do?! Stay calm, he ordered himself. He was practiced in healing so why was he terrified now?

"Elrohir!" he called more urgently placing a hand on the elf's shoulder.

They elf's eyes opened slightly and he looked blinked a few times.

"I am sorry Estel. I must have dozed off."

Even Aragorn's dull mind could hear the problem with that phrase. Elves didn't 'doze off.'

Elrohir looked at the human with slightly glassy eyes and tried to push himself up so he was sitting strait. The move only caused him to knock into the wall slightly and he hissed at the pain the jolt caused.

Now Aragorn knew something was definitely wrong with the elf.

"What is it?"

Elrohir gave up trying to find a comfortable position and looked over at the human. Aragorn was practically hovering in front of him now. He supposed he really should tell the anger about his injury. He could no longer hide it and the human had an annoying way of noticing such things. 

"I was shot in the chest by Laurelin," the elf said quietly.

The elf sighed again and leaned his head back against the wall. A bad idea he realized a moment later as he felt his eyes drifting shut again.

Aragorn noticed this as well. He pushed his mind to stay clear. Please, he pleaded with himself. He had to remember his teachings. Taking care of injuries had always seemed like a second nature to him and now he was too dull witted to remember any of it.

"Come on. Stay awake brother," Aragorn said shaking the elf gently.

Elrohir pushed his eyes open again and tried to nod to the ranger. Everything was so dark and oppressive in the tunnel and all the elf wanted to do was lay down and sleep. They needed to get out of here.

Once Aragorn saw his brother's eyes open again he took the hand he had placed on the elf's shoulder and ran it down until he felt the damp dressing. His brother was bleeding again and quite a bit.

"The wound needs redressed."

"We do not have the time Estel."

"It will do no good if you bleed to death while trying to get out of here. Please brother," Aragorn pleaded.

Normally he would simply force the elf to be tended whether he wanted to or not, but now he did not have the will.

It had been a very long time since Aragorn had said please and simply asked him to bandage an injury and something about the situation struck Elrohir. The boy was tired, in pain, and slightly confused and the elf knew the thought of being alone right now terrified the ranger. He grabbed the ranger's hand still touching his chest and gave it a reassuring squeeze. (Get your mind out of the gutter you perverts, they're brothers! Okay, so I just thought of it as well, but that is not how it is meant to be ;))

"Alright Estel, but we must be quick."

**************** 

On the eastern border of the valley of Imladris two riders paused before coming down the mountain trails out of the Misty Mountains. In the view below the forest surrounding Rivendell could be seen, but barely. Heavy clouds were beginning to build over the valley and even this high up the winds were apparent and tussled the ends of the two maids' hair.

"Sweet Eru," Arwen whispered at the scene.

The Lady of the Golden Wood sat calmly on her white stallion and looked thoughtfully down at the scene below. She could feel the mayhem, tension, and unrest from this height. It was apparent that the treachery had already done much damage to the valley, but it was something that could be tended. Provided Rivendell had a leader left to tend it. Gandalf would undoubtedly know she was here, but hopefully no one else would find out. She just hoped their combined strength could save her son-in-law. Galadriel turned her head to glance at her granddaughter. For her sake and for her grandsons she hoped the same thing as well. 

The two maids rode without the escort of guards. They were not overly worried about being attacked for riding with the aid of Galadriel's magic nothing could have possible caught them. And anyone who saw the cold glimmer in the Lady's eyes for the ones responsible would have backed away immediately under the glare.

"Come Arwen, we are almost there."

Arwen nodded to her grandmother and the two maids set off with all possible haste down the mountain pass.

*************** 

For the first time in many years Glorfindel was becoming restless. He took to pacing around Elrond's bedroom. He knew it was unbecoming of an elf lord, but it pained him dearly to see his friend suffer so.

Gandalf looked up at the rapidly growing distraught elf and furrowed his brows.

"Master elf, you shall wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up. You might even make it down far enough to find Elrond's usual path," Gandalf said lightly.

Glorfindel gave a ghost of a smile to Gandalf.

"And to think I chide Elrond for doing this," the golden-haired elf responded.

The two friends' eyes meet and they shared a genuine smile. Gandalf's attention was ripped away as he turned his head to the window. He looked sharply back at Glorfindel who was looking curiously at the wizard.

_Galadriel is very close_; Gandalf's thoughts came into Glorfindel's mind.

_Can she help?_

_I do not know my friend, perhaps._

_At least it is some hope_.

Gandalf nodded in agreement and was quiet once more.

************* 

It was late, but like everyone in Rivendell Celaviel would find no sleep tonight. All now knew of their Lord's struggle and had been warned to stay inside for their own safety. Every once in a while the winds outside would pick up enough to make the building groan or something would hit one of the delicate windows, windows that were not made to withstand such harshness from nature. Already, on two separate occasions something had flown into one of the windows and broke them flinging shards at the elves inside. So, everyone was to stay clear of the windows now as well.

The healer was still in denial about Laurelin having anything to do with this dreadful event. She just could not see the girl having the hatred required inside her. Another maid she was thinking about now was Malentuilinn. The maid had not been in the healing wind the last time she had checked. That alone did not mean anything. She could just have been visiting someone. Upon further inquiry though no one had seen the maid in awhile and the healer was on her way to see if she was back in the wing.

Celaviel walked into the room and to her dismay the maid was still not there. Where could she be? Normally the healer would be worried over the maid, what if she had passed out, gotten sick, or any number of worries. During this confusing time, though, Celaviel was suspicious. It could just be coincidence that Lord Elrond had gotten ill soon after Malen had gotten better, but… She should really tell Lord Glorfindel or Mithrandir about this. If it was nothing this would just be an annoyance for the two already stressed beings to worry about. They had not even been here when Malen arrived and on top of that Prince Legolas knew the maid and had not said any ill words against her. Still, she made up her mind. She would let them know about it. Celaviel turned around in the doorway, dress swirling around her, and headed out of the room.

*************** 

Elrohir pushed his tired body up using the wall for support. He knew he would feel much better out of the gloom. The dark memories he had from his prior experience threatened to steal what strength he could muster. He had almost died in that cave in, but he had made it out and he would make it now.

"Here," Aragorn offered to help the elf away from the wall.

Elrohir chuckled to himself.

"You can barely stand either and you wish to help me walk? Really Estel, have you no wits?" the elf said with a light laugh.

The ranger 'harrumphed' the elf and, using the wall as well, started walking in front of Elrohir. The ranger was not mad, but he had to keep up appearances. The elf smiled to himself at the human's stubbornness and followed suit.

************** 

"Elrohir! Estel! Answer me! What are you doing in there?" Elladan shouted outside the cave entrance.

He was beginning to shout his self hoarse and finally gave up. Laurelin had not stopped him, but she did not move either. She still stood menacingly nearby with Legolas' bow.

"Maybe there is another way out and they beyond hearing range," Legolas suggested.

"Perhaps," Elladan muttered.

He desperately hoped that was what it was and that they were not under the rock pile. The thought made Elladan shudder and he shook his head to clear the thought. What should they do now?

"Laurelin please help us. We _need_ that antidote. Already we must choose who to give it to," Elladan asked quietly.

"I am sorry it came out like this. I do not even now what to believe anymore. Malen has taken good care of me over the years, but what you say makes sense also."

"Then side with neither," Legolas suggested.

"Yes, help us both. Help Legolas and I get the antidote and help Malen by trying to talk reason to her. She might listen to you. Whatever fuels her hatred of my father can be dealt with differently. It need not be solved by all this heart-ache," Elladan said moving closer to the maid.

"I do not know if she will listen to me," Laurelin said more to herself.

"If she cares for you as much as you say than she will listen."

As they spoke Elladan slowly made his way towards the maid and her raised bow. She did not turn it away from the dark-haired elf, but she did not fire. He made his way to stand directly in front of the arrow point and Legolas silently sucked in his breath.

"Vengeance can only breed more suffering. You will get yourself locked into a never ending circle of pain and suffering and nothing will be able to break you free. You can stop the process now and all you need do is talk to her."

Laurelin looked the dark-haired elf in the eyes and he could see her internal struggle.

The past and the present were struggling for control. Imagines of her parents came unbidden to her and she saw them smiling serenely back at her. The happy memory was soon replaced by having to watch how sad her mother had gotten when her father went off to war, which blended with horrifying memories of her mother's screams as she died defending her child. The heart stopping terror as she saw the orc coming for her, the sight and the smell of blood, orc and elven, smeared all over the ground. Being told her father was never coming back for her and crying in Malen's warm embrace until she could not cry anymore. Elladan was right. Why did the pain have to keep going? Why?

Laurelin focus back on Elladan and looked hard at him.

"You are right, this should end here. Alright, I will try to talk to her and I will get you the antidote, but I say again no matter what happens I will not abandon Malen. If that brings us at odds again, so be it."

"Fair enough," Elladan responded.

Laurelin lowered the bow and Legolas, and Elladan, let out a sigh of relief. Legolas walked up beside Elladan.

"And you scold Estel for doing brash things," Legolas commented, "no wonder he turned out so."

Elladan simply huffed at the prince and a slight smiled tugged at the edges of Laurelin's mouth.

************** 

A soft knock at the door brought Glorfindel and Gandalf out of their thoughts. One of the servant girls poked her head in the door.

"Sorry to disturb you my lords. There is a maiden waiting in the front hall for you Lord Glorfindel. Shall I tell her you are indisposed?"

"No, Elerinna, thank you. I will see to her."

The girl bowed her head and left the room. Gandalf looked up at the elf standing next to him.

"You know that Elerinna knows every elf who resides in Rivendell," Gandalf commented.

"Yes," the elf replied nodding his head.

The golden-haired elf moved to the doorway and left the room without looking back. He walked down Rivendell's empty hallways towards the front door. Who could possible be here that the servant did not know? It could not be Galadriel for Elerinna knew the Lady of Lothlorien also.

Glorfindel walked into the front hall and froze. The golden-haired elf that was renowned for his steadfast, calm composure in all situations went pallid and his breath caught in his throat.

"Malentuilinn…" he breathed barely above a whisper.

"Glorfindel," the maid said in way of greeting.

"How?" he stuttered.

"It's been a long time has it not?" she asked casually.

Glorfindel regained some of his composure and swallowed hard. Forcing his body to work again he spoke.

"How can this be? You died a long time ago. I watched you fall."

************* 

**TBC…**

*********** 

_Wow, that was a quick update! OoOoh sooo much suspense._

**_White wolf, Trish_**, are you lurking somewhere out there? I miss you guys! *Sobs* I haven't forgotten your story either White wolf, I just haven't had time to read, I will try this evening as a matter of fact. Trish – what about _Darkness Stirs? Did Spain suck away your will to live?_

********* 

**_Lirenel_** – Yeah, they do get into a lot of fixes, but isn't it fun? Hey, if you're an immortal elf, what else are you going to do?

**_Rosie_** – Yep, it definitely has an end. Should I take that as a hint? Hehehe. Huh, I think I'm confusing myself.

**_Xsilicax_** – That hope has almost arrived! Glad you liked that line! I thought it was sort of funny when I wrote it, but you never know how readers are going to take it. Oh, yea, _All That is Gold has been updated. Bet you didn't see that coming. I am going to try and update that one more regularly. Whoo hoo Cathy can join my hugging club. Uhh, okay I know it's silly, but it's cute!_

**_Lady of Legolas_** – Well, well, who would have guessed? Laurelin is going to help them out. But she is still fiercely loyal to Malen and that is a bit scary. I think she took a big step though.

**_Vereniel_****_ Greenleaf_** – Lost? Uh ho. Were you lost trying to follow what Estel was doing or what he was saying? If it was what he was saying, it was supposed to be confusing. ;P I hope you're nt still lost.

**_Karri_** – Anxiety? What's that? :P Mmm. Your right you know? I _do need someone to torture next. And I know who it is, muah, ah, ah. Um, yea. My next one is in the planning workssceduled to start after this one! Someone's gona get it. Has __Bitterness been updated? Did I miss it? I have you on my author alert, but we all know how dependable this site is don't we?_

**_Tithen_****_ Min_** – Freaky whoa hoo, oh, sorry. I'm not into freaky really… umm… wet elves… you did it again! Only evil one? Of course not!! Trish, if she reading I am complimenting you! Is quite evil also. Oh yes, and people who names mean _little one_ tend to be evil also. *Were did that come from?* O.o Oh, yea, me! I have read _Ancient Grudge_ you evil, evil, person. *Cackles delightfully* I am getting in another evil happy mood for this story, say bye-bye to your ledges! *Pulls out wizard staff and breaks them all off* I believe apt is a word. I know, *sighs dramatically* I'm a lazy bum. I promise I will review your story, each and every chapter! What ever happened to _Strike of the Serpent_? I have been anxiously waiting _forever_. No pressure, **update it this very instant**!! JK. *Huggles frightened reader*

**_Tapetum_****_ Lucidum_** – I think you might be right about Malen, she seems like a tough cookie you know? Maybe it should be 'never trust a she elf!' :P Yep, go Elladan, now who is going to save him? I was trying to put a little humor in to break up the suspense. Glad you like it. I cursed at the cave wall for him, how about you? :P Ding, Ding. It was Galadriel!

**_Mystic Girl_** – Poor Glorfindel, now I have everyone hanging on that to. Hehehe, I thought Estel and Elrohir were cute. Wow, I just realized, that's two stories in a row I have bashed Elrohir, poor elf. I could always go back to our favorite one though! ;) I shouldn't really, but I will take the time to finish you story this evening and review it again. Dann kann ich sagen, hier bin ich wieder! I think after I get caught up with you it won't be as slow as I'll only have one chapter at a time to translate. I can't wait to read you other stories. If you like I will send you a preview of my next story, the one I mentioned in my email. You can let me know what you think and you think anyone would read about the idea. Okay, LOL, see this update was sooner!

**_HaloGatomon_** – Here it is and sooner than normal. Hope you enjoy!!

**_Goblz_** – Lots of Elrohir torture for you, poor elfsie! Hope is not dead for the both of them. But of course, everyone is fair game to me. I love them all. Umm, sorry LeggyLoer03, it was for goblz, I LOVE irony! But I made sure to include her some Estel angst! Both Happy now? :P

**_LalaithoftheBruinen_** – Ahh, angst, somehow I always end up there. O.o Don't know how… Hugs and bunnies? Hehehe, Cute, almost too cute, drowning… in… fluffiness… just kidding! ;)

**_Gwyn_** – That's me… Shandrial the Laziness Destroyer! Armed with her water noodle of peace and love, uh, sorry, wrong story. :P Ahhh… your such a flatterer, and I said I said, it gets you _everywhere_! :P Okay, just review, how's that?


	12. Anticipation Dawns

**Author's note:** I do apologize for such a long wait! I took a sabbatical of sorts from writing. The pressures of school, life, and the death of a friend left me uninspired to write. But I am back now folks! So look for updates more often, and for those reading _All That is Gold_, look for an update real soon!

*******************

**Chapter 12: Anticipation Dawns**

_Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh.   
  
_

~George Bernard Shaw

******************** 

_"How can this be? You died a long time ago. I watched you fall."_

"Yes, I fell, as to whether I died or not, no one bothered to search did they?" Malentuilinn asked bitterly.

"Of course we did! You should know that," Glorfindel answered, passion lacing his voice.

"I once thought I did, but abandonment by your own kin can change that illusion."

"We _did_ search Malen," Glorfindel tried to reassure, "but war is a confusing place…  people are lost.'

"So they are. And for all purposes I _did_ die that day. The Malen you know was lost over time to the brutality of reality, and the consequences one must face to survive."

This idea, this feeling, this whole conversation seemed impossible to Glorfindel. But here, standing in front of him, was Malentuilinn… his Malen, very much alive and real. That revelation, no matter how bittersweet was followed by the very real realization of another thing. She was responsible for this whole mess. The golden-haired elf didn't need to ask for he already knew the answer within his heart.

"Why Malen?" he whispered.

"Why?" Malen laughed.

"Why? For the life you stole from me, for the life everyone stole from Laurelin. We will have our vengeance!"

"No, I don't believe that. Not with all this. Why would you go through so much trouble to assuage your hatred on a few of us after so long?"

"Ever as perceptive as you used to be I see. Very well, yes, I am someone else's pawn as Laurelin is mine. That is the nature of beings, to use each other for their own means. We all must do certain things to survive, and right or wrong it doesn't matter. We are all pieces in some else's game, as they are to someone higher. This game just happens to fit my needs and I couldn't turn it down. As long as I get my revenge I care nothing for what happens to the rest of the pawns."

Glorfindel was speechless to what he just heard. The elf in front of him was right; she was no longer the Malen he once knew. It was hard for him to believe that it was even an elf in front of him at all. She sounded more like a human spouting off about ambition. Her manner of speech no longer held the elvish lilt, her attitude was a very human one, and the amount of anger he felt flowing from her was definitely not becoming on an elf. The golden-haired elf pushed his feeling aside and hardened himself to deal with the situation.

"You are right," he started, his voice growing cooler all the time "you are not the elf I once knew, and your exile has turned you bitter. You stand in front of me as a stranger that is barely elven. What is it you wish of me?"

Although his words stung Malen more than she showed, a coy smile crossed her features. Even after all this time he was still all etiquette. She meant what she had said about not caring for the other pawns and she still had something to finish. This time she would match him in this regard.

***************** 

Un denounced to the two golden haired elves, they weren't the only ones at the front entrance. Celaviel, barely within elven hearing range, had come upon the conversation and had heard the whole thing. She didn't want to believe that one of their wards, someone they were focusing energy on healing, was responsible for Master Elrond's condition. Want to believe it or not, it was true and Mithrandir needed to know what was transpiring.

***************** 

Minutes after two golden haired beings left the confines of The Last Homely Home, two other fair beings entered by one of the structures side entrances. An aura of radiance followed them down the dark hallways shedding a gentle glow on any of Rivendell's inhabitants that they happened to pass, which was received by a few quiet gasps and looks of wonder at the one responsible for the light.

***************

Gandalf was thinking of what Celaviel had just told him. Apparently the young ones had run into some major trouble in their search for the antidote and they now knew the cause. The wizard silently grumbled at Glorfindel's choice to go, but in all honesty he knew the elf had no choice really. Before the wizard began to grumble out loud he stopped in mid thought and looked up at the bedroom door. Without knocking, for none was needed, the door swung silently open and the wizard's eyes were greeted with the fair image of the Lady Galadriel and Arwen framed in the doorway.

"Although I had hoped your next trip to Imladris would be more pleasant, I am glad to see you my lady," Gandalf said coming over to stand near Galadriel.

Galadriel managed a smile at Gandalf as they greeted each other.

Arwen, stepping into the room, left off formality and went straight to her father's bedside. She sat down on the bed and took up Elrond's hand in both of hers. The image of her father lying motionless and pallid struck deeply into Arwen's heart. Watching her mother leave Arda was awful enough, but to actually see her father so close to death was dreadful for the connection they shared as father and daughter was very close. Uncontrolled tears of sorrow and anger welled up in the maiden's eyes and it took all of her control to not let them fall. She took a ragged breath in an effort to remain calm on the outside and closed her eyes. That action caused the tears on the brim to fall silently down the Evenstar's cheeks and she squeezed her father's hand tighter. A gentle touch came to Arwen's shoulder and she didn't have to look up to know that her grandmother was at her side. Galadriel's warm voice cut through Arwen's thoughts, but she remained where she was as the lady spoke.

"Do not let your heart give up to despair. Where one has failed, two may yet be successful."

Arwen Undomiel took a deep breath in an attempt to quiet the tears and nodded her head. She would not give up on her father, especially with Mithrandir and Galadriel at his side.

****************

The wind whipped fiercely through the valley jostling the three searching elves. Laurelin, Legolas, and Elladan searched around the collapsed cave entrance and found no sign of a way in, and by the looks of things it would take a group of dwarves to remove the rocky clutter in a short amount of time. Time that they didn't have. Think, Elladan commanded himself. Following the events thus far, the dark-haired elf's head hurt so bad it felt like it would fall off. Something that he imagined wouldn't be a bad thing, but for now they needed to find his two brothers, the antidote, and Malentuilinn. Elladan glanced over at Legolas. The fair-haired elf never complained, but the younger elf's complexion was pale. What he wouldn't give for this whole mess to be over!

"Are you alright?" Laurelin asked.

"What?" Elladan asked in return.

"I know you have received more than one blow to the head this night, and you appeared to grow distant just now," the maiden answered.

Elladan fought the urge to not to smirk as she was exactly the cause of both times he was struck in the head and now she asked if he was alright.

'I am fine. This cave has two other exists that I know of. As Elrohir was unconscious when he was brought here, he most likely will not know which cave he is in. The question is, which entrance will he and Estel come out of?"  
  


"Should we split and scout both entrances?" Legolas asked.

Elladan was already shaking his head before the fair-haired elf finished the suggestion.

"No, mellon nin, with the way this night has went who knows what could happen. I think that we should _all_ stay together."

Legolas merely nodded his head in agreement.

"I hate to suggest this," Laurelin began as the two other elves turned to face her, "but perhaps we should forget Elrohir and Estel for now. The sun is close to rising."

"What has the sunrise to do with anything?" Legolas asked.

"Everything,' Laurelin answered, "if Malen's plan is going smoothly, there is someplace we have to be at sunrise if we are going to stop any further damage."

"What is to happen at sunrise and why did you say nothing before?" Elladan asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I was going to tell you, as I am now, but I had hoped we would find a way into Elrohir first."

Elladan didn't press the issue of why she wanted to get to his brother; he wasn't that slow. The dark haired elf nodded his head for her to go on.

"We will catch up to Malen and all of the men at sunrise on the southern border of Rivendell where the East Road intercepts the Bruinen as for what's going on, I'll explain on the way."

"We are near there already," Legolas commented.

The Mirkwood elf looked over at Elladan with a questioning gaze. He was wondering if they should leave Elrohir and Estel behind.

A thought came to Elladan that almost made him smile… one of those cave entrances was near there. As long as Elrohir and Estel exited that way. According to Laurelin, Elrohir was still alive and he should have been conscious by now. At least he hoped. The elf didn't know whether his brother was or not, or if he could possible feel Elladan out here, but he had to try.

Elladan closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his head in hopes that the she-elf would think it a reaction to pain. The dark-haired elf focused all of his concentration on the area around him. He still couldn't feel his brother, so he focused his thoughts on the entrance he hoped they would exit. Elladan had no idea if this would even work, but he hoped by some chance Elrohir would get the idea. That done the dark-haired elf opened his eyes to see Legolas and Laurelin staring at him, and they both had a hand on each of his arms.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked worriedly.

Elladan gave the blonde elf a reassuring smile and motioned for them to start moving.

*************** 

Elrohir and Aragorn were making their slow way along as they both were still leaning on the wall. Aragorn was still in the lead although he barely knew what he was doing. He just knew he had to keep going, if he kept walking they would exit this cave eventually. They had to because Elrohir didn't do well in caves and through all of his own pain he was worried for his brother. It was a constant struggle for Aragorn to keep his muscles under his command. His body threatened to clench up and all he wanted to do was curl up into a comforting ball.

Elrohir focused on following Estel. He was extremely weary, but after re bandaging the wound, his elven body was already starting to regain a little strength. They eventually came to a split in the tunnel and Estel still holding the cave wall continued to follow it and the path to the right. Elrohir not having any better suggestions followed his brother in that direction. They had only gone a few feet down that path before Elrohir stopped. The dark-haired elf put both hands on the wall to steady himself as he felt a little awkward. His first thought was that the darkness was getting to him, but the feeling didn't bother him.

And for some reason he knew he had to go in the other direction…

"Estel!" Elrohir called.

The ranger stopped and stiffly turned around to face the elf. He looked at Elrohir with worry when he saw his brother leaning against the rock.

"What's wrong brother?" Aragorn asked, his voice rough with pain.

"We need to turn around"

"What?"

"We need to go the other way," Elrohir answered.

Aragorn, had he been more of himself would have said something about the sudden decision, but the ranger merely nodded. The two turned and headed in the opposite direction with Elrohir in the lead this time.

************* 

Elladan, Legolas, and Laurelin just made it to the crossing as the sun was beginning to rise. The wind was persistent and strong slowing their travel. Many a time did the gusts catch one of the elves with no handhold to send them flying into a tree or the brush.

Ahead there was a small clearing of the trees shadowed by a wall of rock on one side. Up the rock face Elladan noted an opening and made a silent prayer to the Valar. Opposite to the mountain face was a drop off that plummeted many feet to the Bruinen.

The three battered elves came upon the place to find Malen's mercenaries already there. Legolas did a quick scan of the area and saw no sign of Vocyn. From the look on his companions' faces he guessed that they had come to the same conclusion. The three waited out of site for a while until they saw two figures enter the small clearing. Although Legolas and Elladan had been prepared for this it was still disturbing to see Glorfindel walking with Malentuilinn. The fair being wasn't bound, but then there really wasn't a reason for it. The two elves entered the clearing and appeared to wait. A short time later, as the sun started to make its lazy way into the sky, they spotted movement through the commotion of the wind. A small group of shadowy figures entered the clearing also.

It was then that the wind stopped.

Everyone else stopped as well at the sudden event.

Elladan sucked in his breath and brought his had up to his chest. Since he had lost his connection to his father before he couldn't tell if this was a good or bad sign. But why had the wind stopped so suddenly? Could it be that…? Elladan couldn't bear to even think it.

I wry grin broke out on Malen's face down in the clearing.

"So much for the great Lord of Rivendell," she said simply.

*************

Arwen stood patiently in the hallway outside her father's room. She had been instructed to wait outside as Galadriel and Mithrandir tried to help Elrond. The tension was thick in The Last Homely Home right now as everyone seemingly held their breath in anticipation of word on their Lord's outcome. Arwen was definitely tense although on the outside she appeared calm. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting out here, but she refused to venture anywhere else. The elf maid walked down to the end of the hallway just near enough to the window to see out, but not close enough should something crash in. The sky was brightening enough to shed some light on the battered valley. There were a few trees lying on their side and leaves scattered everywhere. The wind still howled outside and had actually gotten worse than it already was. It was as if the wind itself was wound up in anticipation. The wind howled fiercely along with Galadriel and Mithrandir's efforts. Everything was close to the breaking point now; Arwen felt it… she felt the end was near. Whatever the outcome, is was close and she found herself clinching her fists in anticipation. The maiden closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would all be over soon.

Arwen's heart had just calmed down when the wind came to a sudden halt. The maiden's eyes snapped open to be greeted by the site of still trees. Rivendell went deafeningly silent as the valley held its breath. The only sound available was the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears as Arwen drew a tentative breath. She turned back to face her father's room almost afraid to move and break the silence. As if that would shatter her hope. But whatever the outcome… it was over…

*************** 

TBC… 

************** 

This chapter is a little shorter than I usually make them, but it was a good place to stop, as the final confrontations are coming up in the next one. So there's a good chance it will be a long one. ^_^ Which, I promise the wait won't be as long as last time!! Shandrial's back! And I think this will be the final two chapters coming up, so for anyone who's read Choices, you know to hang on!

************* 

**_tycon347_** – Haha, thank you so much! Glad you like it and hope you still do.

**_Blossom_** – It's alright you don't have to beg. I'm here! Sorry about the length of the wait though, but Shann'y back!

**_White Wolf_** – Yeah, you're here!! And it's understandable. It happens, lol. I just wanted to say that I loved your story! And, gah!! You need to write a squeal right now!! Assuming you haven't already started in my absence. Glad you like the beginning, and I think I almost made myself sick as well, lol. Ahh, and Shadows… well, as soon as I finish this one I will resume work on Shadows. ^_^

**_Kedi_** – Thanks so much! ^_^ haha, I missed you. And thanks for stopping by my shout box. I was quite excited to see your message. It was one of the things that inspired me to work of this chapter as a matter of fact! Hope you liked!

**_Mystic Girl_** – I did spare our favorite elf in this chapter, hmm… actually I spared them all I guess. It's temporary, as the final battle is coming up, he he he. And well, Elrohir needs some torture too. And I never mind you emailing me!! I am only sorry it has been so long. And if you read this when I post it, I plan on emailing you tomorrow to explain my absence. Life hasn't been to good as of late. But I will tell all in the email.

**_Karri_** – Good way of putting it! Haha! And yes it is! In the next chapter to be precise. And ya never know, there may be hope for some of them yet! I do hope Bitterness is coming along fine. I have so much reading to catch up on, on ff.net… and you're one of them! ^_^ But Shanny is back!

**_Barbara Kennedy_** – Boring, yes I've never been accused of that, hehe. Complicate maybe, but not boring. I'm glad you like all the excitement! Because there is more coming up! A chart? Haha! Yes, my stories tend to revolve around a large number of people. I have a tendency to put all of Arda into them. And I apologize that the update wasn't very swift. The next one won't be as long, I promise.

**_Cagephoenix_** – Thanks and I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked the update, although I'm sure I don't get the five stars for swiftness this time, lol. But there won't be another such wait for this story.

**_Tithen Min_** – What can I say? It's been so long since I've conversed with you through our stories. I missed you. ^_^ You should know I like lopping off ledges! It one of my favorite hobbies, hehe. I'm sorry for the absence mellon nin, but Shanny is back!

**_MaverickGirl_** – Thanks! And Emlin might be trying, we'll just have to see how she holds out. Thanks for reviewing!

**_HaloGatomon_** – Sorry to make you wait so long dangling on that cliff. I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling backward. The next wait won't be so agonizingly long.

**_Leggylover03_** – Thanks! Yes, I know you like sharing in the evilness, hehe. And you may just have your Aragorn and Elrohir suffering coming up. 

**_Goblz_** – Why thank you! Yeah, poor Aragorn's mind is a little off... poor boy. Muahah! Glad you liked that part. And poor Glorfindel, no? We will learn how Malen fits in later, I promise.

**_Gwyn_** – Well the next chapter didn't come out so soon did it? I apologize about that. I took a sabbatical from LotR's writing. Hopefully your questions will get answered in the next chapter or two.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul _**– We shall hope Laurelin is past her demons. As for Malen we'll have to wait also… evil I know. But the end is coming up real soon! Nice name change by the way. ^_^

**_LalaithoftheBruinen_** – Thanks!! I apologize the update wasn't soon though. But I'm back!

**_Nilbrethilial_** – TRISH!! Where have you been?! Are you dead?!?! I've missed you!! I was going to send this to you to beta, but I wasn't sure what you're doing. If you are reading this email me or something! And I will send it to you and repost it with your thanks. That said, I do not hate Ro and Estel! You should know I like to torture everyone! Muahah! Especially the elfsies. I hope you are doing well. And I'm still waiting on more Darkness.


	13. Last Flight of the Golden Raptors

**_Author's note: _**_Oh my, lookie what story I actually updated! Can you believe it? I can't, hehe. Anyway, next to last chapter, so enjoy!_

**Warning: **Character deaths

****************

**Chapter 13: Last Flight of the Golden Raptors**

Never chase a lie. Let it alone, and it will run itself to death.  
  


-Layman Beecher

************ 

Arwen held her breath and smoothly glided to the door separating her father's room from the hallway. She was uncertain whether to open the door or not, afraid of what she would find behind it. Gathering her resolve the maiden reached for the door handle and barely cracked the door open. What she saw made her suck in her breath and she almost collapsed to her knees. The wall was the only thing keeping the fair being standing.

"Ada…" she whispered.

*********** 

"Be well ada" Elladan whispered from their hiding place.

Laurelin from her place fully agreed with Elladan. During their short trip here she had been thinking hard. How nice would it be for her and Malentuilinn to not have to worry about vengeance for once? To maybe settle down near some of their kin?  To simply know what it was like to be elven…

**********

Elrohir and Aragorn where beginning to lose hope of ever seeing the sky again.

Elrohir's elven body was trying to mend his wounded chest, but mentally he was a wreck. Elves were not known to do well in caves to begin with and some could even die from getting trapped underground. Unlucky for Elrohir, he was one of those 'some' that did extremely bad in caves. He wanted nothing more than to quicken his pace to hurry up and get out, but all it took was to cast a glance back at Estel. The ranger wasn't fairing well. 

They were both gripping the wall, the elf out of a need to keep his sanity, and the ranger to simply stand.

Another painful wave hit Aragorn then. He never noticed as he collapsed to his knees and practically balled up. His muscles felt like they would simply tear from strain and the darkness tried to drag him down once again. The pain in his head became so bad he could neither see nor hear.

Elrohir turned sharply as he heard a slight whimper from Aragorn and he kneeled down with the ranger as he collapsed to his knees. He did the only thing he could do, and that was to put an arm around his human brother and offer him soothing words. Words the elf was pretty sure his brother couldn't hear. As Elrohir was kneeling there talking, he caught a familiar scent on the musty air.

Elrohir sniffed the air. Why had he not noticed before? He had been too occupied with his thoughts to notice that the air was getting a lot fresher and just now he caught the scent of flowers.

"Forgive me Estel, I shall be right back," Elrohir whispered.

The dark-haired elf rose and quickly made his way down the tunnel. He rounded a corner, and there to his surprise was the end of the tunnel. The light from the entrance was blocked by the sharp bend and he had been too occupied to notice the air, but right there is was. They were so close!

********** 

"I suppose you have no regrets?" Glorfindel asked almost bitterly, "even though Elrond practically helped raised you."

"Don't forget the, left me to die part," the maid answered coolly.

Before Glorfindel could say more the small group of five figures reached the meeting place.

"Is this him?" one figure asked indicating Glorfindel.

Malen nodded in response.

"As promised Lord Elrond's right hand elf," she said giving Glorfindel a small nudge forward.

"And he can show us the secrets to the valley staying hidden?" the man reassured.

Malen nodded again in response.

Despite his tentative hold on his emotions, anger welled up in the golden-haired elf.

"You would sell out Imladris to a guild?" he hissed, "You even know that without Elrond the valley will stay hidden no longer!"

"True," the she-elf responded.

The golden-haired maiden reached inside her tunic and brought out a small phial.

"It is too late for Lord Elrond, but without this his human son will die as well. The young Estel is poisoned with the same substance that just slew your precious Lord of Rivendell. Tell me Glorfindel, how dear do you hold that human? What are you willing to do for him?"

"Would you be willing to shield us in this valley for his life?" one of the cloaked figures asked without missing a beat.

"We do not even ask for the other elves to leave," another began, "simply some place to rest our weary when the time is of need."

"You mean a place to hide the guilty when justice finally comes for them?" Glorfindel asked almost angrily.

"Justice?" Malen laughed, "The kind of justice that abandons ones hopes and dreams? Come Glorfindel, you are old enough to know that that does not exist in this world! There is only survival!"

"There is far more to this world than survival Malen," Glorfindel countered.

"As an elf, what need have you of these human riches as I am sure they have promised you?" he asked.

"Those riches and these humans have gotten me through the worst of times. It's something you and your sheltered existence would never understand."

"Perhaps not, but were you not so blinded by bitterness _you_ might understand," Glorfindel said sadly.

********** 

From their hiding spot in the brush above, the three elves saw the phial Malen had pulled and all heard as well.

The one thing that stood out in Elladan's mind right now was that phial. He might be too late to save his father, but there was no way he was going to let Estel die as well. Elladan knew that if he let himself he would be consumed with grief right now, so he focused all his energy on that phial. They must get it!

On either side of him he could feel Laurelin and Legolas stiffen at the site as well. Four of them to fifteen wasn't bad, considering they were four elves to mostly all humans.

"I will talk to her," Laurelin stated, "but if it comes to the worst, you know who's side I am on."

With that the golden-haired maiden rose from her hiding spot in the bushes before the other two elves could stop her.

Elladan and Legolas' eyes widened.

"I meant afterward, not now!" Elladan hissed.

Elladan and Legolas gave each other resigned looks and rose as well. Oh well, they had to come out eventually, they thought.

************** 

Although he gave no indication outwardly, Glorfindel could feel the three elven presences hidden from the eye and one more that was fainter. This feeling gave him hope. There was nothing he could do for Elrond now and he had to trust in Mithrandir and Galadriel. But there was something he could do for Estel.

To say that Glorfindel was confused when he suddenly saw the three elves rise from their hiding place and stroll nonchalantly towards them was an understatement. The golden-haired elf managed to keep his manner composed.  Although unaware of the situation, he was silently cursing Elladan's brashness.

However, Malen, beside Glorfindel, did let her eyes widen. She tried to hold faith in her osellë, but she had her suspicions from the start that the girl's heart was too faint for this kind of work. Damn it, she thought. Glorfindel, Elladan, and even the young prince were tough foes. If a fight broke out now, none of these humans could handle the elder elf, she would have to deal with him. At least, she thought, I have one trick up my sleeve for one of them yet.

Laurelin stopped at the edge of the tree line, almost as if she were afraid to enter the small clearing.

"Malentuilinn," she tried to say confidently, "please give the antidote to Glorfindel."

The maid looked as if she wanted to say more, but at a cold glance from Malen her words caught in her throat. She glanced quickly to her side and caught Elladan's eyes.

He wasn't thrilled at the idea of just walking out like this, but they were here nonetheless. The dark-haired elf gave the maid an encouraging look with his eyes.

_Go on, at least try_, he urged her mentally.

"Please stop this now, Malen. This isn't the way to settle this. It has gone too far. Look around us, look at all the people involved now! What do any of them have to do with the past? When will it ever end? When is enough, enough?"

Malen's eyes seemed to soften as she looked at the younger elf.

"You don't get it do you?" Malen asked almost sadly.

"This is your vengeance Emlin, not mine. I brought you into this so that you may take your revenge. For me, it is simply business."

That simple phrase hit Laurelin with the force of an angry dwarf.

The maid's eyes went wide and her face paled. My vengeance? Not _ours_? Was I a pawn, she wondered? Merely a pawn? An icy numbness spread through her body at the realization and she felt herself shaking. She forced her breathing to steady and she looked Malen straight in the eyes. She felt her anger welling up inside her. She had merely been a pawn in this horrid game!

"So, I was a tool? Is that it?" the maid asked with an unnervingly quiet voice.

"Don't be silly girl," Malen shot back, "you knew your place in this just as well as I knew mine. We are all someone else's tools. That has nothing to do with feelings. This is business Emlin."

"Hand over that antidote Malentuilinn!" Laurelin demanded.

The elder maid's eyes hardened at the demand.

"What?" she asked icily.

The elves and men alike could feel themselves tense up as the two maids bickered.

"I said hand over that phial!"

"It matters not whether you do or don't," Glorfindel's calm voice cut through the argument.

Malen looked sharply over at him and the rest gave the elf a confused look.

"When I came out here with you Malen," he began calmly, "I did not know Estel had been poisoned also, only that Elrond was in danger, but either way it matters little. The Lady Galadriel is in the Last Homely Home as we speak and it is true that she may not have been in time to save Elrond, that has yet to be foreseen, but she may very well be in time to save Estel."

Glorfindel turned to fully focus his cold glare at Malen.

"I came out here with you to see what has been transpiring and to see it come to an end. You have no leverage here Malen. This ploy is over," Glorfindel stated with an air of finality.

Malen struggled to keep her face neutral as she absorbed the information. Glorfindel had been going along with her from the start. She was never in control of this situation. Pure and simple hatred welled up inside her. All the planning, all the work, it was all over because of that meddlesome witch!

"What is going on here?" one of the hooded men hissed.

"I thought we had a deal?" another asked angrily.

There was a chance that Galadriel could save the human boy, but it was not definite. And, as she clenched the phial in her hand, she planned to make sure no one ever got a hold of this. Malen took a deep breath and turned towards the five men calmly.

"Glorfindel is right, our plan has failed. For the murder of an elf lord, if you wish to keep your lives, I suggest you fight, and fight well."

Everyone tensed.

Malen snapped back around and struck out at Glorfindel with her arm. The other elf avoided the blow, but was caught off balance momentarily. Exactly what she was hoping for. The maid followed through by throwing her weight into him and knocking the elf down.

In the brief time she had, the maid turned to her own men.

"If you want to live, fight your way out!"

With that clipped phrase Malen clenched the phial in her had and dashed full force for the trees. She would throw this along with herself in the Bruinen before she even let Glorfindel have it.

*************

As soon as Malen bolted the frozen tension lifted from everyone like the undoing of a spell. Everyone burst into action.

"No you don't," Laurelin said with narrowed eyes.

The maiden with the silver-gold hair went into a flat out run after her osellë.

Glorfindel gracefully rose once again and proceeded to follow the two she-elfs.

***********

Legolas and Elladan saw Laurelin and Glorfindel go after Malen and turned their focus on the fifteen men in front of them.

"It would appear that they have left us to deal with everyone else," Legolas said to Elladan dryly.

Elladan, drawing his sword, gave the other elf a halfway smirk and went to close the distance between himself and the humans.

Legolas drew his two knives and was about to follow Elladan when something dropped in front of him. The elf was forced back and he stumbled a bit in his weariness before he found his footing. There blocking the path in front of him was the thief / assassin with that annoying smirk on his face and a dagger in each hand. A smirk Legolas intended to personally wipe off.

"You haven't forgotten about our unsettled duel now have you?" Vocyn asked coyly.

"Humans always tend to talk to much. Let's get this over with," Legolas said.

Vocyn simply chuckled.

"Cocky aren't we?" the thief said merrily, "I do believe I drew first blood last time and almost won. Let's see if you can do any better this time around."

Suddenly the thief's face turned serious and Vocyn charged the blonde elf.

************ 

Elladan approached the mercenaries first. If they were like the others he fought then he could handle all of them if need be, even with a splitting headache. It was the five hooded figures he was worried about. He had a suspicion that annoying Vocyn was from their group, and if they were anything like he was, this could get complicated.

Right before Elladan reached the mercenaries a familiar figure stopped in front of the elf, wheeled around to face his men, and took a defensive position.

"Alright, I'll give ye all the same choice I gave the other boys… who wants to go first?"

A huge grin broke out on Elladan's fair face.

"Well met Glullyn! I was beginning to wonder if you switched sides again," the dark-haired elf said lightly.

The mercenary simply grunted in reply to the elf and faced the shocked faces in front of him.

"I'll do my best to handle this lot, you focus on them shady ones," Glullyn said without turning around.

Elladan nodded and cautiously approached the waiting thieves.

*************** 

Elrohir turned and dashed back to the ranger. Aragorn was still huddled miserably against the wall.

"We have made it Estel! You are almost out; just hang on a little longer. Be strong."

Despite his injury, the elf knelt down and picked the human up in his arms. Elrohir clenched his jaw as he felt the strain tear open the wound once again and as he walked he felt a warm trickle down his chest, but he didn't care. They where almost out of this nightmare of a cave and help may very well be waiting for Estel. Elrohir had to try. He carried Estel the short distance around the bend in the tunnel and all the way to the cave entrance. The elf stepped out onto the small ledge and into the sunlight and fresh air. Immediately he could feel his heart lift and his senses increase. He could hear the Bruinen a short distance away. The elf laid the human down gently and as he did Aragorn opened his eyes.

The ranger squinted up blearily at the morning sky.

"I don't believe it," he managed in a small, airy voice.

"That's right little brother," Elrohir said sweeping hair our of the ranger's face and took his hand, "we made it."

The ranger closed his eyes contently and smiled to himself. He had really not wanted the place for him to die to be in the gloom. He wanted to die in the open like a ranger should.

Elrohir could guess the ranger's thoughts and looked down with eyes full of sorrow at the human. He was about to say something when a familiar feeling came back. The elf looked sharply to the right. Elladan. He could feel his brother out there and not that far away. Hope once again came to the elf. The elf released the ranger's hand and looked over the edge of their ledge. With his wound there was no way he could get Aragorn down that drop off, short for an elf as it was, by himself. He risked dropping his brother whom would then get a short, but abrupt ride practically straight down. But if Elladan were here they could do it.

As Elrohir peered over the side movement caught his eye and for a second the elf feared he had gone mad. There, getting ready to pass him a short distance away was a she-elf running full speed in the direction of the river. Before the dark-haired elf could figure this out, Laurelin darted by a short time later. He had no idea what was going on, but it was likely that one of those two she-elf's had the antidote Aragorn needed.

Elrohir knelt down next to Aragorn again and the ranger looked tiredly up at the elf.

"Aragorn, listen to me," Elrohir said steadily as he put his hand on the ranger's shoulder, "I will be back as quick as I can. Something is happening below and I must go on the hope that the antidote is down there. I swear I will bring it back. You must hang on a little longer, be strong, I know you can."

With that the dark-haired elf turned and made his slow way down the side of the rock face.

*************** 

Malentuilinn had no idea where she was going. She could outrun Emlin that she knew, but outrunning Glorfindel was another matter. She had to make it to the bridge; it was the only way out of Rivendell in this area, aside from the plummet down into the river. Which being an elf, she could probably survive if worst came to worst.

The golden-haired elf pushed herself harder and put on more speed. They would not catch her and they would not get this phial!

She came to a small path and grassy knoll. The bridge was in site now. Once she crossed that, she could cut any direction she wanted and be ride of this place. She approached the bridge at a full run and a smile came to her face.

That smile quickly vanished though as something caught her from the side right before she set foot on the bridge and she went crashing painfully to the ground in a tangle. Malen and Glorfindel hit the ground and slide from the force. Both elves recovered quickly and rolled to their feet. Glorfindel made sure he came up between Malen and her escape route. Malen silently cursed under her breath as she noticed this fact.

"I don't suppose you would move out of the way for old times sake?" she asked lightly.

Glorfindel gave something close to a snort.

"Very well," she said and drew her sword.

Glorfindel was unarmed, but he didn't seem fazed by that fact. He just stared calmly back at the she-elf. Both heads turned as Laurelin finally caught up and came to a stop leaving Malen between the two.

"You will not pass over this bridge Malen, make this easier on yourself and quit now," Glorfindel advised her.

Is was Malen's time to snort.

************** 

Vocyn came at Legolas with a sweep from the dagger in his right hand, but at the last moment feinted to the left. The elf saw through the move though and blocked the dagger before the thief could follow through with it and struck out with his other hand. The strike was at an odd angle as so there was not much power behind it, but Legolas managed to leave a long cut down the assassin's right arm.

"First blood to you this time," Vocyn said narrowing his eyes.

Legolas almost smiled at that. Instead the elf went on the offensive. For his part, Vocyn managed to block every single attack. But some of them just barely, Legolas noted. Before he had time to think about it more, it was his turn to defend himself. The thief came on in a flurry of attacks that normally the elf would have no trouble blocking, but Legolas' body was getting tired. 

Legolas blocked a blow with his left knife and used the opportunity to strike out with his right. The assassin countered the move and before the elf knew what happened he felt a sharp pain in his side. Vocyn had simply reversed his grip on the dagger Legolas first blocked and struck down. The dagger bit a deep gash into the elf's side and he stumbled backward as they separated. He could feel the blood starting to seep out of the jagged wound.

It was a move he would normally never have succumbed to. Legolas realized he was more exhausted than he thought. His injuries combining with the stress of the night was beginning to weigh heavily on the elf. He needed to finish this quickly, before his guard slipped again. The next time might be the last time.

Remembering he was dealing with a faster than normal human, the elf decided to see exactly what the thief could keep up with. He would win this now with this move or he would be too tired afterward to even defend himself. If that happened, he already knew the outcome.

************ 

Glullyn decided to just get it over with. He knew he could beat every man here. Okay, maybe the odds where a bit against him in numbers, but he had seen worse. With a cry the man charged one man. As he struck with his sword at him, the same time the mercenary kicked out at another. The man was taken by surprise as Glullyn's boot landed firmly in his middle and he went skidding backwards. The old mercenary then went about running through and striking at the group. He wanted to cause as much confusion as he could.

**************

The five hooded men started to circle around Elladan and they reminded him greatly of a pack of vultures. The elf heard the clash of steel to the right and knew that Glullyn was beginning his struggle. Well, he thought, might as well test what these vultures can do.

The dark-haired elf charged the man in front of him. The man reacted by bringing a short sword up to his defense as Elladan's sword fell. The man deflected the strike, but the elf didn't hang around. He wheeled in the flash of an eye and struck out sideways at the next nearest man. His sword wounded the man in the arm before he could fully bring a knife up in defense. As soon as he inflicted that wound the elf side stepped the man and backed away quickly. He had broken through their ring around him and now they would have to move to reform it.

From his quick assault, Elladan determined it was worse than he had hoped, but not as bad as he had expected. These men where fast and good, proven by how fast the first man had reacted to the elf's charge, but they were not as fast as the opponent Legolas now faced. The dark-haired elf smiled. He should be able to deal with them nicely.

*************** 

Malen charged Glorfindel swinging her sword in a wide arch. The wide breadth of the sweep caused the male elf to react quickly. He dropped to the ground in a roll and came up clear of the sweep. But still in the way, Malen thought with frustration. The two elves went about this attack and dodge routine for some time. Glorfindel received no help from Laurelin and neither did he expect any. The young elf seemed torn between her loyalties. Wanting to help stop the chain of events, but unable to forget the past.

Malen was growing extremely frustrated with this situation. She simply could not get past Glorfindel. She was not new to fighting, but she could not hit the annoying elf. It briefly crossed her mind that she didn't _want_ to hit him, but she shook that thought away. 

As Malen was making another attempt at striking the elf she finally saw an opening. Finally! She mentally cried. Glorfindel had went into a roll again, but this time when he started to rise he had to cut to the side to avoid banging his head into a small tree. The move delayed the elf only for a second, but Malen was known for her speed.

Laurelin saw what was coming and ran forward.

The she-elf started to stab the blade down to skewer the other elf… but at the last moment she pushed it foreword making it a cut and not a stab. The blade sliced through Glorfindel's arm as he rose leaving a deep gash, but nothing more. Glorfindel and Laurelin stopped stunned.

Damn it all, Malen shouted mentally! The she-elf backed slowly away from the male elf and stopped closer to Laurelin and the edge. All this time and she couldn't do it. Well, this isn't the only escape route, she thought.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel asked alarmed as he saw the she-elf scoot towards the edge of the bank.

"I say I have a fair chance of surviving, don't you think Glorfindel?" Malen asked as she edged closer.

"But.." Laurelin began as she started to approach Malen.

"I won't go back Laurelin," Malen said firmly.

"Please Malen!" Laurelin pleaded.

Before anyone could say more, a clear voice rang out.

"Both of you hold it right there!"

All three heads turned to see a battered looking Elrohir holding his bow steady halfway between Malen and Laurelin.

"Which one of you has it?"

Laurelin looked over at Malen and for some reason he trusted that look, so he focused solely on Malen. He also noticed her edge back towards the drop off ever so slightly. The she-elf was already within a short jumping distance of her destination.

"Move any closer and you won't have to worry about surviving the fall. Now I want that antidote," the dark-haired elf demanded icily.

Malen gave Laurelin a look that took her a moment to interpret. It was a look that held regret and she knew what the older elf was going to do. Before she realized it, Laurelin was moving. Elrohir must have noticed the look also because he fired on the golden-haired maid.

Malen fully expected to feel the arrow pierce her as she moved, but it never came. Before she knew it Laurelin was directly in front of her and the young elf's eyes where wide in surprise and pain. It took a moment for the elf's shocked mind to come to grips with what happened.

Laurelin had stepped in front of the arrow's path.

In front of her.

To save her.

Not her young osellë! She mentally pleaded. The only person she even remotely cared for. She felt the sting in her eyes that signaled tears where about to well. How very small and vulnerable Laurelin looked at that moment when the arrow struck her. She wanted to reach out and comfort the child. To tend to her wound. Her eyes locked with Laurelin and she knew that the younger elf understood.

Before she could react though, two gentle hands reached out for her. One grabbed something and the other gave her a rough shove backwards.

Glorfindel and Elrohir watched stunned as all of a sudden Laurelin was in front of Malen with an arrow embedded in her back. The two seemed to freeze there for a breath or two and then the young maiden almost gently shoved the older elf off the edge of the bank.

In a flash of golden hair Malentuilinn disappeared over the side without a sound and Laurelin collapsed in a pile of silver gold.

As soon as she hit the ground Glorfindel and Elrohir rushed forward. Elrohir knelt down next to Laurelin and Glorfindel peered over the edge. From this height there was no sign of Malentuilinn.

"Why?" Elrohir asked simply as he went to inspect the wound.

Laurelin stopped the dark-haired elf's hand.

"This way I keep all my promises. I stayed loyal to my osellë and she might yet escape, and," she paused putting something in Elrohir's hand, "I can also keep my pledge to help stop this nightmare."

Elrohir looked down and to his surprise there was a small phial in his hand. He didn't have to ask what the maid had given him. The dark-haired elf looked back into Laurelin's eyes with surprise written all over his face.

"Elrohir," Glorfindel's voice cut into the elf's thoughts, "where is Estel?"

Elrohir turned his eyes up to the opening in the rock face.

"He is still up there. I yet hope it is not too late and I can not bring him down by myself."

"Go Elrohir," Laurelin whispered, her voice full of pain, "go, save your brother."

"Go take that to Estel, I will stay with Laurelin and I will send someone up there. Elladan and Legolas should be done with those humans by now."

Elrohir gave Laurelin one last look. The look he saw in her eyes was happiness. Even though she was gravely injured she was happy it was all over.

Elrohir nodded and took off for the rock face.

"I've got it finally little brother. You had better not be dead after all this!"

************** 

Glorfindel did the only the he could and cradled the young elf maid. It was a shame she had to die at such a young age for an elf, but she had made her decision. She didn't seem to regret it all. The young maid had a look of peace on her face.

"Tell Elrohir and Elladan… that I am sorry," she said airily.

"I believe they already know, but I will."

"And… if you ever see Malen again… tell her…"

The maid with the silver-gold hair never had the chance to finish her sentence before she let one final breath out and went limp in his arms. She needn't worry though; he understood all too well what she was going to say.

Glorfindel sighed. One had been saved from her path, but it was too late. It really was a shame.

************** 

Legolas was attacking with everything he had. His hands worked in a blur and the assassin was forced back on his heels. He wasn't expecting such a fierce or bold attack from the injured elf. Legolas forced Vocyn back until he finally saw an opening. The thief was barely keeping up with the rush and in his haste he left a spot open. Legolas took the initiative and struck out with his knife putting his whole body into the attack. The move was brash and had the thief not been taken back by this string of attacks, he probably would have stabbed the elf right in the middle. But Vocyn _was_ taken by surprise and Legolas' knife slide firmly into the thief's left shoulder and when Legolas threw his weight behind it; the thief went crashing to the ground.

Legolas was left panting after the ordeal and he felt like he barely had enough energy to stand. He managed to keep a stoic face though and glared coldly down at the thief. Vocyn was sitting on the ground glaring back up at the elf with his knife still embedded in his shoulder. By the way the thief was holding his arm, the elf knew he had rendered it useless.

Vocyn glared at the elf scrutinizing him and Legolas knew he was being studied. The elf's arms felt like dead weights at the moment. If he caught on to how exhausted the elf really was he knew the thief would attack again, even with one arm. And most likely win, he thought wearily.

Legolas guessed the thief couldn't see through his steady posture as he saw the blonde man smirk.

This fight was over.

In the blink of an eye the thief launched his remaining dagger at the elf's head. It was pure luck Legolas barely managed to get his knife up to block the missile weapon. By the time the elf recovered the assassin was gone. He knew that wasn't the last time he was destined to fight that man. The elf simply sighed.

Legolas then took the time to look over at Elladan and noticed the human leader fighting along side his friend. Stranger things had already happened thus far so the elf simply shook his head. Elladan and the human where fairing well. Elladan already had three of the five hooded men down and the human was keeping the larger group of men disorganized. Well, I suppose I should do something, the elf thought lightly.

Legolas went over and retrieved his fallen bow, keeping out of rushing distance, and fired two consecutive shots. One into the hand of a hooded figure and one into the ground beside a mercenary.

The motley group stopped and stared at the archer.

"That's enough everyone!" the elf called, "Unless you want the next one in someplace more vital."

The remaining thieves and mercenaries slowly began to drop their weapons.

"It's about time," Elladan said coming over to the fair-haired elf, "we've dealt with half of this group before you chased off one man!"

Legolas knew Elladan was joking, but he narrowed his eyes and quietly seethed anyway.

The two elves and one human had just finished tying up the group, with varies things… even clothes, when Glorfindel came bursting through the brush.

The golden-haired elf gave the human a side-glance.

"He's on our side," Elladan and Legolas both said.

"Alright, then you," the older elf indicated to the human, "stay here and guard these men."

The human gave a curt nod in response.

"Legolas," Glorfindel began.

The golden-haired elf took in Legolas' disheveled and battered appearance and thought better of it. He turned to Elladan and the young lord of Rivendell didn't look any better. What had happened to the four of them overnight?

"Legolas," he began again, "make haste back to the Last Homely Home and let Lady Galadriel know what has transpired. Elladan, I need your help. We have the antidote, but we must help Elrohir get Estel back."

Legolas and Elladan gave quick nods and the fair elf took off for the Last Homely Home while Elladan followed Glorfindel.

*********** 

Elrohir looked up as Elladan and Glorfindel crested the ledge and sighed in relief.

By this time Aragorn had become completely none responsive and his complexion was deathly pale.

"How is he?" Elladan asked.

"Not well," Elrohir answered, "the poison has spread too far through his body for the antidote to work completely. I believe it will help and it may keep him alive long enough for Galadriel and Mithrandir to help him. If they cannot then he will simply have to fight through it."

"The antidote may give him the edge he needs to overcome the poison," Glorfindel tried to say reassuringly.

"Where is Laurelin?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel gave the younger elf a sad look and Elrohir didn't need to ask anymore.

"We can worry about that later, for now we must hurry back."

The two twins nodded in agreement. They were anxious to return and find out what had happened to their father and to help their brother.

One may be dead and the other may yet die shortly.

Either way, they had to go back.

************* 

**TBC…**

************* 

**_Well, last chapter coming up! Hope you guys enjoyed._**

*************

**_goblz_** – So I am, so I am, hehe. Thanks for reading! ^_^ Hehe, they made it out after all!

**_NightShadow131_** – Hehe, yeah it did, cause look at the size of this one. Could you imagine the two together?? Hehe. Thanks a bunch for complement! ^_^ And as for Elrond… one more chapter to go! I'm so evil, I know.

**_Sodalite_** – I am known for evil cliffies, yes. Muahah! Here is your update.

**_Zammy_** – Sorry Zammy, but these chapter take a long time to write, which means I have to have a huge block of time to do it. Sometimes that comes rarely. Glad you like, though. And only one more chapter to wait to find out about Elrond. Hehe, just one little chapter…

**_Coolio02_** – Why thank you!! Glad you like! Welcome aboard and thanks for reviewing.

**_Legolas amin Aniron_** – Thanks for all of them! And thanks for reviewing. ^_^

**_Lady of Nimrodel_** – Like Aragorn torture, eh? Me too! For more, may I direct you to _The Choices We Make_? Hehe, I don't mind the language at all. ^_^ I'm just glad you liked it so much! Wow, thanks!

**_Elven Kitten_** – Haha, where would the fun be in that?! And I do agree, everyone is gonna sleep like a rock!

**_Leggylover_** – Hehe, I know you do. ^_^

**_Mystic Girl_** – Well, I can still understand your English just fine! ^_^ And I do look forward to emailing each other again, I enjoyed it. I recently got married and just got back from the honeymoon, so it's been slightly hectic. But I will have more time over the summer here. ^_^ Ah, torture Elladan all you want! You know I love it. ^_~ Talk to you later mellon nin!

**_Kedi_** – Thanks! And thanks for sticking with me! ^_^ Oh my, I do hope you were / are okay. Heh, of course you would be by now though, but still!

**_Deana_** – Thanks!! Glad you enjoyed it! Haha, I do that too, get hooked on a story then I just HAVE to finish it! Welcome aboard.

****

**_Ryuu no Furui Yami_** – Hehe, I'm know to write them, yes. Here's your update!

**_Lirenel_** – Hehe, you may or may not be write! Yes, evil I know, te he he. Thanks for reviewing.

**_Lily C_** – Thanks, and will do. That's what late night writing gets ya.

**_Karri_** – Tell me about it! Too complicated for my likes, but we shall get out. Nope, I'm not retired just yet. Just had to take a little break.

**_LalaithoftheBruinen_** – Yep! I did, and I did it again! And you'll find out next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**_NeptuneHelena_** – Like you expect anything else from me? Muahah! Last Chance will probably be next. ^_^ *hugs* Thanks Hikari!

**_Red Tigress_** – Yepper!! And I did it again! Haha, that is so funny! You don't know how tempted I was to make her break her leg! Haha.

**_Tithen Min_** – Thanks for understanding. And yeah, I am back! I am doing better, thanks. You know me and my cliffies! Muahah! I didn't get the update as soon as I liked to, but it's here! Enjoy!

**_Tychen_** – Thanks for not giving up on me! Hehe, yes, I like my cliffies. ^_^ And they got out! Yay! Finally, uh?

**_Catquest_** – Ah, don't give up hope yet! I never forget about a story, it just may take me awhile. Hehe, but the ending is getting near.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul_** – Well, you get to find out next time!

**_Celebaladh_** – Not a problem. _Traitorousness: Noun: 1. Disloyalty by virtue of subversive behavior. _(according to Merriam Webster's Word Web)


	14. And Life Goes On…

**Final Author's note:** Oh wow! I can't believe it's finally the last chapter of this story. Originally this story was planned to go much longer than 14 chapters, but some things just don't work out.

I wanted to express my gratitude to all the reviewers for this story. Thanks for accepting this story so well guys! Especially, the ones that reviewed the entire thing faithfully. It was a big motivation, thank you.

I know a lot of people liked this one. But like all things, it must come to a close. It's kinda sad to write the final author's note. I have thought about writing a sequel to this one as well. It's not for certain, but if it's asked for, I'll write it.

And now, finally, enjoy the last chapter to _Fading Light_!

* * *

**Chapter 14: And Life Goes On…**

_My father didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it._

- Clarence Budington Kelland

* * *

_"Aragorn…"_ a distant voice called.

The call was followed by a deep groan.

No, the ranger pleaded. He was content where he was. He felt nothing, he was nothing, and it was just fine with him.

_"Aragorn arise…"_ the voice called again.

It was much louder this time around. Much closer and… more persistent. The ranger was getting angry now. Leave me alone, he mentally shouted back. His mental tantrum only succeeded in doing the opposite of what he wanted. Instead of sinking down into the blackness again it brought his mind further out of it.

"Come Aragorn…" 

This time the ranger could pick out more details about the intrusive voice. It was definitely feminine and had a lovely lilt to it. It was an elvish lilt, he knew, but not like the ones from his home valley. And obviously it was not going to leave him alone. With a mental sigh the ranger slowly opened his eyes.

The sight he saw confused his still wakening mind. He was in Rivendell; he had to be because he was _his_ room, but the face that greeted him was _not_ from the valley. The Lady Galadriel was perched on the edge of his bed with her long golden hair catching the mid morning rays making an even more stunning image than the raw sunrise ever could.

"My Lady…" the ranger began somewhat dazed.

The Lady held up her hand to stay his questions.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

Aragorn stared at her in confusion for the Lady most certainly already knew that answer. She was, after all, the stepmother to his adoptive father.

"I don't understand, my Lady."

"What is your name?" she asked again patiently.

"Estel," was the first answer that came to his mind.

"Your real one?" she persisted.

Aragorn was not sure why he was being questioned, but he trusted the Lady Galadriel with all his being.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he stated.

She smiled warmly down at him as if she approved.

"And where are you Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

"Rivendell, in my room to be exact," he answered his voice growing steadier all the time.

Galadriel gazed into the ranger's eyes and it felt like she was looking into his very soul. It was a gaze that crumbled most men, but Aragorn had found a long time ago that it didn't bother him. He only wondered what she looking for exactly. They stayed that way for what seemed like minutes until suddenly a warm smile lit the Lady's face, and to the ranger, the whole room. Aragorn was not sure what had just transpired, but he figured he had passed.

"Welcome back Estel," she said simply.

Welcome back? He mused. Where had he gone to begin with?

The ranger closed his eyes and pushed the rest of the fog from his mind. With all his will he forced his mind to remember. He found it wasn't so hard and the last couple of days came back with painful clarity. He remembered it all. His father being poisoned, being taken captive, Elladan and Elrohir risking their lives to set Legolas and he free, the thief poisoning him, and being trapped in a cave with a severely injured Elrohir. By the Valar! He mentally cried. Was everyone all right? Elrohir had been injured the last time he saw him and neither knew how Elladan, still back at that camp, faired. Legolas had been about to face off with that deadly assassin and he didn't know the outcome of that either!

A sickening fear hit the ranger so hard he thought he would be ill. Elrond and he were both poisoned with the same substance and there was only one antidote… yet here he lay alive and well for the most part. Unless they were too late to begin with… Elrond couldn't be…. dead, could he? No… they wouldn't have would they? Not for his sake? But he knew it to be true… he vaguely remembered Elrohir giving him the antidote before all his senses failed.

The ranger's eyes shot open to focus on the Lady Galadriel. She seemed to sense he was straightening his thoughts and memories out and sat patiently.

"Lady, please tell me that…" Aragorn had to stop and swallow the lump forming in his throat.

He just couldn't force the words "Elrond" and dead" out in the same sentence. But he desperately _needed_ to know. He also _needed_ to know how the others were as well. The ranger saw something akin to a twinkle enter Galadriel's clear eyes, but before either could speak the door flew open.

"Not so loud you dolt! What if he is not awake yet?" a familiar fair voice hissed out just beyond the door.

"He has been sleeping long enough!" a voice very close to the first shot back.

"I do not know how any in this entire vale could sleep with the two of you residing here," a third fair voice said dryly.

Aragorn stiffly turned his head as three very welcome figures entered his room. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all froze when they saw the human was awake and looked to the Lady perching on the bed with questioning gazes. She smiled reassuringly at them and nodded.

"The young one's mind did not suffer as much as we had feared. He will be fine," she said softly as she rose from the bed to stand.

The three elves all smiled widely at that. They expected the ranger to be happy as well and were taken back when the he sat up alarmed.

"What has happened? Why am I still alive?" the ranger asked in a jumble.

Legolas, in the lead of the three entering the room, answered first.

"You almost were not. By the time Elrohir gave you the antidote, my friend, the poison had spread too far for the amount given to work effectively."

"You nearly died before we returned back her with you," Elladan spoke up.

"But lucky for you," Elrohir chimed in, "the amount of antidote you received slowed the poison just enough to allow time for more to be made."

"For more to be made? By whom?" Aragorn breathed.

"I made it," a deep voice answered from outside the door.

Aragorn's heart skipped a beat.

"And if the three of you would kindly move aside, I would like to enter my son's room now," the same voice said dryly.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all adapted sheepish looks, moved farther into the room, and came to stand behind Galadriel. Aragorn was not paying attention to them; however, his eyes were focused on the being stepping through the door.

Aragorn's eyes went wide as Lord Elrond himself walked calmly into the room and came to sit down in the spot on the bed Galadriel had occupied. The Lord of Rivendell looked paler than Aragorn could ever remember seeing him, except for when he had collapsed after being poisoned. And he looked tired as if he was over strained. But it was all trivial to Aragorn at the moment. The sole thing on his mind now was that his father was alive. Alive and right here in front of him!

Before Elrond could say anything and before Aragorn could stop himself, the ranger reached out and embraced his foster father in a hug, so relieved was he. Aragorn felt the slender form stiffen momentarily as Elrond was caught off guard, but then the elf relaxed his pose and actually returned the hug.

Elrond had to hide a smile at his son's reaction. It had been quite some time since Estel had just reached out and hugged him like this, but he should have known. Elladan and Elrohir had practically done the same thing upon returning back to The last Homely Home to find their father awake. The only thing that had stayed their reaction was the fact that Elrohir was about ready to drop from blood loss and Elladan was helping carry the young ranger. When they made it inside and Estel was being seen to, Elrohir _had_ dropped, to be followed by the young prince a short while later.

Elrond couldn't remember seeing his sons, all three, and the young prince in such a bad condition in a long time. Elrohir had come close to dying himself, he was afraid for a short while that Elladan had a cracked skull, and Legolas was sporting a bit of both with a head injury and slashing wounds. It seemed a miracle that Glorfindel had come back with only a minor injury on his arm. Of course, he himself wasn't in peak physical condition either. Elrond barely had his mind brought back from the darkness and learned of what was transpiring when he had to go about the tedious task of bring Vilya back under control before it ripped Imladris apart by the seam. The valley had seen worse in its time though, and it would mend easily. Then after that the group had returned he had to set about making more antidote to save Estel's life. The boy had been out for the past three days. It was only yesterday that Elrond was convinced the young one's life was no longer in danger. They then had to worry about whether the poison had befuddled the ranger's mind. It came very close to doing that to Elrond himself, were it not for Galadriel and Mithrandir's efforts. And no one was certain how a human would react to such a sustenance. If Estel had been this worried over him that the ranger would lose his grip on his emotions than he was fairly certain the poison hadn't affected the boy's mind. Finally, he could stop worrying that any one of his children would suffer permanent injury and he returned Estel's hug with a light heart.

For Aragorn, he had never felt safer in his childhood than when protected in Elrond's arms and this moment brought many of those memories back. His father, brothers, and good friend all looked weary and a bit unstable on their feet, but at least everyone was alive. Aragorn couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved before as when he saw Elrond walk through that door. As Elrond returned his embrace he felt truly safe. Like it truly was over and his heart was full of joy. Aragorn finally wrapped his emotions under control and slowly sat back to give the elf room.

The ranger glanced up at the twins and Legolas and caught a glint in the twins' eyes. Elrond seemed to know what he was thinking and spoke.

"Do not think they would not have done the same thing were they not about to collapse from their own injuries. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my son," Elrond said calmly.

Just hearing Elrond's calm voice, something he feared he would never hear again, lifted Estel's heart even more.

But the ranger could contain his curiosity no longer and once again asked what had happened while he was unconscious. Everyone took a seat and went about telling their piece of the tale from Legolas' fight with the thief, to Laurelin helping them out, and finally what happened to all involved. When things had settled down once again in Rivendell, Glorfindel and Mithrandir had gone out to retrieve Laurelin's body and look for any sign of Malentuilinn. The twins and Legolas were still supposed to be confined to bed rest and every once in a while one of them gave a nervous glance towards the door. Elrond himself was supposed to be resting and the Lady Galadriel had stayed to help until Elrond was back on his feet. Arwen, who had come with Galadriel, left just this morning to return to Lothlorien to inform Celeborn of all that had transpired and, with any luck, would return shortly with the elven king. Glullyn, one of the mercenaries that had befriended Elladan, had also left this morning. After a lengthy chat with Elrond the human had decided he wanted to repay the elf for all the trouble he helped cause and was on his way to Bree to meet with some of Aragorn's kin and to hopefully start a new life.

They talked long into the day and had just finished telling of Glullyn when a voice cut into the room.

"It would appear we are missing a party."

Everyone turned to see Gandalf the Grey and Glorfindel in the doorway.

"I do believe you are right, my friend," Glorfindel answered lightly cocking his head.

Elrond smiled up at the two.

"Then you are most welcome to join us," Galadriel said and motioned them into the room.

Gandalf simply nodded and stepped into the room to lean of his staff.

"Any sign of the thief?" Legolas asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No, young one," Glorfindel answered, "we found no trace of him."

Legolas simply nodded in response. He knew they wouldn't. He still held the feeling that he had not seen the last of that dangerous human. They would clash again someday.

"Tell me," Elrohir piped up, "what of Laurelin?"

Gandalf frowned and sighed.

"We found no sign of either of the elven maids," the wizard answered looking directly at Elrohir.

"Neither? But how could that be? It is possible that Malentuilinn was washed away in her fall, but Laurelin should be where we left her. She died in Glorfindel's arms," Elrohir protested.

"I am aware of that Elrohir, but she was not there."

"Could Malentuilinn still be alive? Mayhap she retrieved the body. Laurelin was her ward after all," Elladan suggested.

Glorfindel had a feeling that if Malen was still alive and what Elladan suggested was true, they definitely had not seen the last of the golden haired maid. He did not express that out loud, though.

"That is possible" Glorfindel agreed, "the drop was a steep and long one, but if luck is on your side, it may not be a fatal one."

After hearing everyone's views, something still gnawed at the ranger's mind and he noticed that all the elder elves seemed to avoid the subject. But his curiously got the best of him.

"One thing I do not understand," Aragorn spoke up, "Malen apparently helped in all this for material gains, and although Elrond was the blunt of her plans, it seems like the only reason he was, was because he is the ruler over this valley. She seemed to have a great deal of resentment toward you personally Glorfindel. I just do not understand why."

The room fell silent and Aragorn and the three younger elves did not miss the look exchanged between Mithrandir, Elrond, and Glorfindel. Even Galadriel seemed a bit reluctant to break the silence that had descended on the room.

"Well, young one," Glorfindel began, "even elves do not get off from troubling times over the millennia. Her hatred was misdirected and her mind twisted by loathing."

That gentle smile returned to the golden haired elf's face and he turned to Elrond.

"It would seem that matters were getting behind before you fell ill and now it is only getting worse. If you will excuse me, I will go attend to some of them now," Glorfindel stated.

Great, the four younger ones mentally sighed, the elder elf hadn't told them anything at all. Aragorn was a bit shocked; he had never been blown off like that by Glorfindel before. He could tell he struck a nerve, though, and wasn't about to press an issue that was obviously painful for the golden haired elf. With one final look at Gandalf, the golden elf took his leave.

"What, may I ask, is going on in here?"

The room's occupants all turned to see yet another person enter the already crowded room. This time though, the person made the twins and Legolas groan inwardly. Celaviel stood in the doorway and she looked none to happy to see them out of bed.

"Ah," Gandalf began merrily, "you are missing our party."

"That may be fine for some of you, but for others," she paused briefly to eye Elrond, the twins, and Legolas, "that are not supposed to be out of bed. That is out of the question."

"We merely wanted to check on Estel," Elladan said.

"Well, now that you have young lord, you can rest easy back in your room. Along with the rest of you."

Aragorn had to stifle a chuckle at the look of absolute misery that crossed Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas' faces. All three turned pleading eyes to Master Elrond.

"You heard the lady," the elven lord stated, "back to bed all of you. Besides, I think it past time for Estel to get rest as well and he cannot with us tarrying about his room."

The three merely sighed and rose. They said their farewells to a still smiling ranger and dejectedly left the room to do as told. After the three younger elves had retreated Celaviel looked back to Elrond.

"They are not the only ones who should not be out of bed," she said looking right at Elrond.

Elrond had to hide another smile. To be ordered to bed in his own house… the thought struck the elf as amusing.

"I do believe you are right, my friend. It has been a long day for all of us," Elrond said rising.

Galadriel rose as well.

"Well old friend," she said smiling radiantly at Gandalf, "as everyone but us must retreat to their rooms, let us talk while we have the chance."

Gandalf nodded and held out his arm.

"It has been far too long. And I would like that very much," he responded with his own smile.

The Lady Galadriel placed her arm in his and the two left the room with a final farewell. Celaviel nodded to Elrond and Estel and took her leave.

Since it was only Elrond left in the room, Aragorn once again lay back in bed. Master Elrond came to perch on the edge of the bed once again and he smiled softly down at the young man.

"I know of the trouble the four of you went through to try and retrieve that antidote. And though I would never wish such a burden on my sons, I have to say that as a father, I am very proud indeed."

"Thank you, ada," Aragorn said with a hint of pride.

"I think I began to see some of the worry you must surely go through when one of us comes back severely injured. I admit, I do not know how you stand it."

Elrond simply smiled all the more.

"I stand it because I know that my sons, all of them, have grown to be fine and confident adults. I could not think of any I trusted more. And should the unfortunate happen, I know that it would be for the benefit of all of Arda. Now, I think the both of us are due for a long awaited rest. Sleep peacefully, my son, for I shall be here when you wake."

Elrond gave the ranger's shoulder a light squeeze then rose from the bed. Aragorn could already feel his eyes getting heavy as he watched his father walk to the door.

"I still do not think I understand ada," he said somewhat sleepily.

"You will one day Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

And before Aragorn could say more, the Lord Elrond of Rivendell walked out the door. The ranger was asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

Outside the peaceful halls of the Last Homely Home, the valley of Rivendell was already beginning to heal itself. The air held the sense of agelessness once more and birds sang merrily in the trees. The sun shone brightly down illuminating the forest floor with splotches of light. The felled trees and scattered leaves would soon become nourishment for the surviving ones. The animals of the forest had returned to their normal routines and for them, life as it always had, would go on.

And it would be the same for Rivendell's elven and human inhabitants.

Repairs would be made, and life as it had before, would go on.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Wow, I still can't believe it's all over! For those who read _Choices_, see? I _can_ do happy endings! I wanted to say, thanks again for those who stuck with the story. I appreciate it so much! Any final thoughts on the story would also be appreciated. Reviews are great motivation, after all. And don't' forget to mention if you want a sequel to this thing.

And as promised, since this story is ending, I will resume work on _Shadows of the Soul_. That's right! Look for an update real soon! All you angst and suspense lovers are welcome.

**Namaarie, my friends!**

**--Shandrial—**

* * *

**_Fair Lady Miriel_** – Thanks! And welcome to the story!

**_Zammy_** – Well, probably not as quick as you like, but here ya go! Last chapter!

**_Lirenel_** – Thanks! And here you go!

**_Barbara Kennedy _**– I agree, I love Elrond! And as I promised to go back to work on _Shadows of the Soul_ after this story was complete, you can look for more Elrond angst there… a lot of it. And thanks for adding me to your alerts!

**_A'mael Eledhwn_** – Thanks for the complement! And thanks for reviewing, welcome to the story. Wow, that's one of the better complements I've gotten. Hehe, yeah it is a longer one, not as long as _Choices_, though.

**_Sárince_** – Hey, thanks for reviewing now anyway! It's appreciated! And it has been sort of a wild ride, uh? Thanks for sticking with it!

**_Merlyn1382_** – Thanks very much for the complement! And this one wasn't quite as long of a wait as the last one! Hehe, thanks for reading!

**_Alariel_** – Honestly, me either, but then I've never lived that long! =P Thanks a bunch! And for sticking with it!

**_Coolio02_** - Yea, it is, but it was her choice. And she was satisfied. Thanks! And here ya go!

**_Kedi_** – Hehe, like you expected anything else from me? And you sound as accident-prone as I am! Thanks for sticking with the whole thing! I appreciate it!

**_Goblz_** – Thanks! And see, Elrond is just fine. Hehe, the story isn't AU, I couldn't kill him, te he he. As a matter of fact, everyone is fine! How's that? Hehe, thanks for sticking with this story! I appreciate it.

**_THECheeseTurkey_** – I checked out the story, and yes, they do have a few similarities, don't they? Thanks for the complement! And hoped you liked,

**_KissTheRainGirl12489_** – Hehe, I am known for suspense, so I'll take that as a complement! See? Elrond is alright! As is everyone else. And for some good Elrond angst, _Shadows of the Soul_ is going to be strongly centered around that. Welcome to the story and thanks for reviewing!

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul_** – Yeah, but it was her choice and she was satisfied. And sadly to say, Malen may have gotten neither. We shall see if people request a sequel or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Deana_** – Well, this one was a shorter wait than last time, by far! Hope you liked the end!

**_Red Tigress_** – Hehe, look what Shan-chan finished while you were away! Aww, thanks! Beams Glad ya like 'em! It just may! We shall see Red. And semi alive is probably very accurate, haha. Talk to ya when you get back mellon nin!

**_Kathira_** – Well, I like torture of ALL kinds, hehe. Most characters are fair game to me. You know, I have no idea why my mind totally missed over that word. Hehe, don't worry, I DO know the difference. I guess it's just one of those things where my mind had already shut down. Thanks a bunch for pointing it out! It is corrected now. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Leggylover03_** – I knew you'd like the Estel suffering! And yeah! They both did make it. And as promised, a little father/ son fluff. Or as close to fluff as Shanny gets, anyway.

**_Karri _**– Thanks! And as it was the final battle there had to be a lot of fighting! Hehe. Glad you enjoyed it mellon nin! I also wanted to thank you for reviewing this entire story. It means so much to have readers like you. You are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
